Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Divergence
by Deathzealot
Summary: NaNoWriMo 09 Attempt. How well Commander Natarle Badgiruel and the crew of the Assault Ship Dominion face the hard reality of their own nation betraying them to the harsh reality of war? Answers to that and more as the war takes a new path...
1. Prior Phase: The Pebble

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Divergence

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_by William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Author's Foreword:**

With Honor of a Knight now officially been Discontinued and NaNoWriMo fast approaching I decide to start a smaller project able to be easily produced in the thirty days I had for NaNoWriMo. So I decided on this which was an older story idea I had back when I first started Honor. Basically this story follows the series and canon in general all the way up the aftermath of the Battle of JOSH-A, where it then goes off differently from the series. Basically I am going to have the _Dominion _having a very different fate then what it was in canon. In fact this idea originally came to me from three sources, one I always wanted to do something similar to bondfan's Story of Heroes which has the story starting similar to how I have it here, and secondly the idea to do something different with the _Dominion _came from Maileesaeya's excellent Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Dauntless before finally my original idea to shift the point of view to a different set of characters, granted the original idea had it for the crew of the _Kusanagi_ but I have since decided to do it on the _Dominion_.. So credit is where it is due, so please no flames telling me that I am ripping off someone, for acknowledge that these people had the same idea I did but before I even thought of it. So I am giving credit to those who really deserve it.

Anyways with that out of the way I must mention a few other things before getting on to the story itself. First of all some characters introduced in this story are ones that I am sort of borrowing from other animes. For those who have read some my other fics, I sometimes like to borrow other anime characters and fit them my stories. Secondly this story should be from the point of view of Natarle and her crew, therefore it is not on the _Archangel _or any other ship from the TSA. This is of course very different from other stories which mainly have the POV on the _Archangel_ like the series itself. Next several of my ideas from Honor or some of other stories shall make appearances in this story. For example the _Odin _Class ships shall make many appearances throughout this story. This is thanks to many of these ideas becoming a sort of catch all for all my stories, and that I can not resist changing around the last half of the series. Finally I like to mention that thanks to this story starting later in the series then other stories, it shall be a lot shorter then you are use to. So some fair warning before someone asks me about it.

Anyways that is about it I think it is time to get to main event, and I hope everyone will enjoy this new story from me. Thank you all in advance!

**Chapter BGM Asu he no Houkou from JAM Project **

**Prior Phase: **The Pebble

_Many have asked me over the years since the First War: Why did I do what I did? Or What Started it all? Well the answer to those questions are pretty simple, for while I was on board the _Archangel _during its journey from Heliopolis to Alaska I learned much from not only my captain Murrue Ramius, someone that I now gladly call my friend, but from others on the ship as well. This was perhaps the beginning but what really started it all was like an avalanche it was just one tiny pebble that started it all…_

_Taken from the introduction to Captain Natarle Badgiruel's __A Soldier's True Duty_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Officer Quarters  
Heaven's Base, Iceland  
May 12, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the coastline of Iceland is a small Naval base, though it looked small compared to other bases around the world. It is in fact a far bit larger for much of it laid underground with various labs, workrooms, and other facilities to support the base. In one of the small officer's quarters located in the base's residential section a short black haired woman wearing an Earth Alliance uniform stared at the computer screen on her desk with a frown. On the screen was all the known data on the AFS _Archangel _her old ship before she was transferred off the said ship. According to the displayed data the _Archangel _was now considered Missing in Action presumed destroyed along with the rest of the JOSH-A Defense Forces. The woman sighed before turning her head to look at the framed picture sitting on her desk showing herself along with two others, a long brown haired woman with a large smile on her face and a short blond hair male who had a cocky smile on his face. In between the two of them was the woman looking very uncomfortable compared to the two others, but she was smiling slightly. The woman smiled softly at the picture before turning back to look at the data wondering if it was true, but she had a feeling that it was not. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door to her quarters, blinking in surprise she got up from her desk and moved answer the door. With a press of a button on a panel besides the door, it slid open revealing an average looking man with a dark brown hair and mustache standing at the other side of the door.

"Ah! Natarle, I got the info you wanted," the man said with a deep British accent and a smile on his face patting the pocket of his uniform jacket.

"Vasil! That was quick, I only asked you yesterday. Anyways come in," Lieutenant Commander Natarle Badgiruel replied waving her quest inside. The man one Lieutenant Commander Vasil Tannith of the Atlantic Federation Military Intelligence, smiled once more before stepping inside the quarters.

"Well Nat the majority of it was easy to get, the only hard part was the report on the _Archangel _but I managed to get some info on it and a bit more that I found when I was digging. It did not make me happy at all, and I don't think it make you any happier as well. Not to mention I found something else much worse when I dug a bit further," Vasil said using his nickname for the woman in front of him before his smile disappeared as he sighed as he sat down in one of the two chairs in the quarters.

"That does not sound good," Natarle said with a frown of her own looking at her friend of many years. The two had been friends since they first met while in the Naval Academy with both of them First Year Cadets. Three years later at gradation the two would go their separate ways with Natarle going to college on a Navy bought scholarship while Vasil went into the Intelligence business. The two meet up a few times over the years before the war started, but when it did both friends where hard at work, though Vasil would keep in touch during the first year of the war. So when she heard about Vasil being assigned to Heaven's Base, she asked him to look up what happened to the _Archangel_.

"No it does not. Here read it for yourself," Vasil replied with a frown as brought out a data viewer from underneath his uniform jacket and inserted the data chip into the slot on the side, before handing it over to Natarle to read. With a frown the black haired Lieutenant Commander took the offered viewer and started to read. As she read the reports Vasil had on the viewer, her face with through many different emotions from a blinking surprise, to angry as sin, before settling on hard core shock. Finally she sighed and looked over at Vasil.

"It's all true Nat," Vasil said before she could ask him anything. Natarle sighed and looked back at the reports in the data viewer.

"Damn! The entire battle was an elaborate trap for ZAFT! I can understand springing a trap on the enemy, but this is ridiculous! They basically murdered the entire defense force, Eurasian mind you, as well as the attacking ZAFT forces," Natarle said ranting as she gritted her teeth in her anger.

"Not to mention seven or so thousand civilians living in the city of Fallbrook which was five miles from the base itself," Vasil said with a sneer as he looked angrily at the data viewer. For that bit truly angered him for like Natarle his family was a military one, with many of his ancestors in the military, and one thing that his family always taught him was that the military's job was to protect the civilians at all cost. It was one lesson he always took to heart, and never backed down from it. For several seconds both officers glared at the viewer before finally starting to calm down. With a sigh Natarle and looked to see Vasil starting to sigh as well.

"I am almost afraid to ask what this extra stuff you found is," Natarle said finally with a fearful expression. With a sigh Vasil picked up the data viewer and entered a few commands into the small computer like hand held before handing it once more over to Natarle.

"I found this when I was digging through the various stuff on the Cyclops system, and while I always suspected something like this I never thought I would right in my suspicions," Vasil replied with a frown looking at the wall not seeing it but looking at something else entirely. With a sigh Natarle braced herself mentally and looked at the viewer in question. Once more her face went through a few expressions before settling onto shock.

"Thirty-five Percent of the Atlantic Federation section of the Earth Forces is Blue Cosmos Members! Many of whom are senior officers!! This is unreal. Yes it has been much rumor and speculation ever since the Bloody Valentine that some members of the Earth Forces were Blue Cosmos but this is ridiculous," Natarle commented with a shake of her head. Vasil smiled sadly at her before nodding at her.

"Yes, but anyways enough of the bad news, check out the file under the name of Phoenix Angel and you should have your good news," Vasil directed as he got up and stretched a bit as Natarle looked back down at the viewer and typed a few commands herself before bringing up the required file. After a few moments reading she found herself smiling and sighed in relief.

"I can not believe it! The _Archangel _has done it again and come back from disaster. I wonder what is so special about the ship that has it coming on top every single time," she said with a wide smile before shaking her head.

"I know what exactly makes the ship so special but the Strike was all out destroyed and its pilot listed as MIA. What could have happened to bring back that infernal luck that has been on ship's side since Heliopolis," Natarle commented out loud before shaking her head, harder this time, and looked up at the amused face of Vasil.

"Anyways I better get ready, I am finally getting some leave before I get my next assignment and I believe you need to get back to your post," Natarle said looking around the room realizing that she had been so worried that she had not started really to get ready yet. Vasil laughed lightly before nodding at her.

"Yes I believe I need to get back, for my boss may wonder where I ran off to," Vasil commented as headed for the door with a smile, but paused looking back at Natarl who was smiling at him.

"Oh and Nat?" Vasil said not with a large frown on his face. Blinking in surprise Natarle looked at Vasil in confusion.

"Keep the viewer and show it to people you trust, perhaps that father of yours. The password is Avalanche," Vasil said before disappearing through the door without another good bye or anything. Left in her quarters alone Natarle Badgiruel found that her world had changed once more and it was not very good. Looking at the viewer she picked it up from were she had dropped it and set it aside on her desk, before she turned around to start get ready for her leave.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Edwards Advanced Testing Facility  
Atlantic Federation  
May 14, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Over the years since the Cosmic Era calendar various old United States bases and airfields where rebuilt to serve the Atlantic Federation's Military. One of these bases was the former Edwards Air Force Base, which had been rebuilt in the early years of the Cosmic Era to serve as a launching base for various extra-orbit packages during the early days of the Space Colony program, before the Mass Drivers where built. For years afterward it would remain unoccupied after the Mass Drivers made such bases obsolete. Years later the base would once again be brought back online and would once become a testing facility for new aircraft designs. In fact the base had taken part in the early testing of the Mobile Armor prototypes, before the mobile armor became only a extra-atmosphere project. Over the years following it would test various new fighter designs for the Atlantic Federation's growing military. Finally when the war started it became one of the center pieces in the Earth Alliance attempt to create their own Mobile Suits. During the first months of the war various failed prototypes would be tested at Edwards and only when Morgenroete offered some help that the mobile suit testing was briefly moved from Edwards to the Morgenroete facility at the Heliopolis Colony. Now mobile suits had once again been brought back to Edwards and unlike before the base would now serve as a training base as new pilots were brought in to train on the newly produced Alliance mobile suits. While earlier mobile suit pilot training had taken part at other bases around the Earth Alliance, Edwards would be one of the two bases to train pilots on the GAT-01A1 Dagger Mobile Suit, unlike the other bases which trained pilots on the more basic GAT-01 Strike Dagger Mobile Suit.

The first group of pilots where now arriving as a VT-50 Preybird VTOL Personal Transport came in for landing on one of the bases helicopter pads. After a brief moment of judging the wind the transport's pilot easily set the large VTOL transport onto the tarmac. After the transport safely shut down its engines a hatch on the side of the aircraft was opened and several uniformed people stepped out onto the tarmac. One of them a short blond haired officer looked up at the sun and blinked at the brightness.

"Lieutenant Commander James Focker?" a voice asked of the blond officer. Surprised the man turned to see an officer of the Atlantic Federation Air Force fast approaching the group of arriving pilots.

"Yeah I'm Focker," the blond pilot said as he walked up to the jogging officer, who nodded at Focker before saluting.

"Sir welcome to Edwards, if you follow me I shall lead you and your men to the barracks to get settled before the briefing," the officer said waving his arm over to a group of barrack buildings. James Focker nodded at the younger officer before catching something out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head he saw ten kneeling mobile suits in front of a hanger. Blinking in surprise James turned to the Air Force officer.

"Are those the mobile suits we are going to be trained on?" James asked with wide eyes at the younger man. Surprised the Air Force man turned to look at the mobile suits as well before nodding.

"Yes sir, those are the GAT-01A1 Daggers. I know you and your men had for the last few weeks been training on the GAT-01 Strike Daggers but I believe you would like these a whole lot better then the rush-job that is the Strike Dagger," the man replied with a hint of pride in his voice. Nodding James turned to look at the Daggers with almost glee before turning back to follow the young Air Force officer to the barracks with smile on his lips, for things where now shifting and James was going to be in the middle of it. For all it took was a small pebble to start an avalanche and while the Strike Daggers where the pebble these new machines where the avalanche that followed.

-o-Chapter Fin-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Poster Chapter Notes:**

Well here is the first chapter of Divergence and right off the bat things are starting to change. While Natarle may have known in canon about the Cyclops we never really saw her reaction but I can believe she was not too happy about it. Also there is a reason for the data on Blue Cosmos which would affect the crew of the _Dominion _later on. Natarle maybe a bit out of character, but I try not to make my writing match to much with staying in character for I manage to go overboard or to little so I just don't worry about it.

Anyways one of the other main character gets a small introduction here at the end, and yes basically James is basically Roy Focker from Macross/Robotech. Just changing his name around and fitting him into the SEED universe. His past and story will slowly be revealed as the story goes on.

Also I like to mention that there is no solid data on when the Strike Daggers start rolling out and I personally tend to believe that it had to be three to four weeks before the Battle of Panama for the Alliance had to have time to train those pilots. Therefore I put the roll out of the Strike Dagger around early May or late April, which gives the pilots time to train.

Anyhow that is about it and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am quite proud of it myself. But please leave a review and tell me what you think of this. Anyways time for this tired writer to head for bed. Ciao!

**Next Time on Divergence… Phase One: Intermission **


	2. Phase 01: Intermission

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Divergence

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_by William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is UNDUE the Third Opening for Full Metal Alchemist **

**Phase One: Intermission **

_Edwards Advanced Testing and Training Center, once known as Edwards Air Force Base, has a rich and legendary history, but in recent years it is the premier mobile suit testing facility for the Atlantic Federation. Later it would expand and start training pilots in advanced mobile suit training. Often enough pilots would receive basic mobile suit training elsewhere and when finished would move to Edwards or another base like it to get more advanced training, which included training on the various Strike Packs that became the weapons of choice for Earth Alliance Mobile Suits. Edwards would become one of the first and one of the best of these advanced mobile suit training bases, which also still tests many new mobile suit weapons or parts at this base as well. Very often the top trainees from the training squadrons would be allowed to test many new improvements alongside more seasoned Test Pilots. _

_- Taken from __The Short History of Edwards Base_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Edwards Advanced Testing and Training Center  
Atlantic Federation  
May 21, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With summer in full swing the training squadron sat underneath a shaded awning outside the crowded hanger waiting for their mobile suits to be recharged for the next training exercise. The blond haired leader of the group, Lieutenant Commander James Focker sat on a chair looking around at his pilots with a small smile on his face. First there was his adopted little brother, Lieutenant Senior Grade David Hunter. The young man had been adopted by his parents when both James and David where little. David's parents had been old friends of James's father before their death, therefore was adopted by the Focker Family. Next pilot was James's second in command and old friend Lieutenant Senior Grade Logan Kramer who had been with James since his first command. The two of them along with one other had been the sole survivors of the squadron of twelve mobile armors. Then there is one Lieutenant Junior Grade Elena Mackenzie, one of the only female pilots in his squadron, but had been with James since his third command, VMA-96 or Mobile Armor Squadron 96. Red headed and fiery Lieutenant Junior Grade Marcus Rush was yet another one of his pilot. He had a very large temper and it showed. He also lost his older sister who had been one of James original pilots in his original command. At first the young man had started to really hate Coordinators but under James Marcus had started to calm down from hating them. Sitting beside Marcus grinning like a loon was his friend and wing mate one Lieutenant J.G Alex Romero who kept looking over at Elena with a smirk on his face that was very grating for Elena. Then there was the Ensign Max Sterling and Ensign Ben Dixon, which were the newest pilots of the squadron. All seven of the other pilots had at least one mobile suit kill underneath their belts, with only Ben not having a kill though had three partial kills shared with Max, and all had been training for the last week or so. While originally James had nine other pilots under him, but one had been transferred out for some reason and the other one had been heavily injured during a faulty training exercise, leaving him with these seven pilots who had become a well-tuned machine over time in the last week or so. All of them only Logan, Elena, Marcus, and Alex had been under his command before. Therefore David, Max and Ben had been transferred to his command when they where asked to volunteer for the new mobile suit training program. Suddenly James was interrupted from his thoughts when Captain Mark Grant walked out of the personal door from the mobile suit hanger.

"Alright guys, the machines had been recharged. It is time for the next exercise. Also Lieutenant Mackenzie your machine has been equipped with a new Launcher Pack; the Agni has been slightly modified from the normal standards. Therefore I want you to try it out those new medications on the cannon. Everyone else shall be equipped with the Twin Swords Packs," the Air Force Engineer said with a nod of his head. James nodded back at him looking around at his pilots to see them stretching and started to talk each other very excitedly. While Elena had got up and started to talk with the Air Force officer about the new Agni. While they had been training they also had been testing out new Strike packs that the engineers had been throwing out. The first one had been this Twin Sword Pack which had the beam boomerang and shoulder unit replaced with another anti-ship sword.

"Alright folks let's get saddled up and test out Grant's new toys, before getting back to training," James said heading for the door leading to the hanger. The other pilots nodded, some with eager expressions other with scowls on their faces. With a smile James opened the door knowing that he enjoyed this and having such great pilots under his command.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Badgiruel__ Residence  
San Diego, California_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

About a few miles outside San Diego, a large house stood near a beach with its back patio looking out at the ocean. Sitting on this mentioned patio is one Lieutenant Commander Natarle Badgiruel looking out at the rolling waves as they came in. This had always been her favorite spot in the house when she was growing up in said house. As a girl she loved watching as the surf rose and fell. She paticlurily loved to watch it this part of the day, with the sun slowly sinking beneath the horizon showering the water and waves with reds, oranges, and violets.

"I thought I find you here Nat," said a voice from the patio's door behind her. The short black haired woman turned to see her older brother Charles, stepping onto the patio from the house itself. Her brother unlike the rest of the family had not joined the military at all, instead he took a different route and learned mechanical engineering before being hired by the military.

"Yeah Charles, is dinner ready yet?" she ask with a frown on her face. The black haired thirty-year old man smiled softly at her before shaking his head.

"No not yet, but you have quite out of it since you got here. I know you talked to dad about something that made him downright bitter about something. But even then you are still kind of out of it even now after talking to dad for hours on end," the man said with a smile sitting next to his younger sister. Natarle smiled slightly before looking back out at the ocean. After a brief few moments she sighed before turning to look back at Charles.

"It is just this god awful war. Not to mention that over the months I was on the _Archangel_ I learned a few things. Heck I became friends with much of the crew over those long months running from the pursuing ZAFT forces. I am quite worried about them, Liam had given me info that said they where still alive but I had not heard anything that they arrived at any our Bases or even allied ones," Natarle mentioned with a frown crossing her face. Charles blinked for a moment before nodding his head.

"I see Nat, you are just worried. Well I wouldn't worry to much about them for if they managed to survive this long against the best ZAFT threw at them, then I am sure they are fine somewhere," Charles said with a hidden smile on his face. Natarle looked over at him before nodding in agreement.

"That is true, but now they do not have one the main things that made the ship so lucky. The Mobile Suit known as the Strike and its pilot Kira Yamato," Natarle said with a sad smile on her face looking at the waves once more as Charles frowned in confusion.

"One Mobile Suit and its pilot? How is that possible?" Charles asked confusion lacing his voice watching his sister as she watched the waves rolling in and the sun started to set. At Charles question she turned back to look at him before shaking her head with another smile on her face.

"Kira and the Strike are very unique compared to anything else. For it is thanks to Kira that I alive right now. I can not tell you how many times he managed to single handedly save the ship," Natarle remarked as her eyes glazed over as she looked into the past remembering those times. Charles blinks as he continues to look at his sister in confusion wondering where this was going.

"But what made this Kira and the Strike so special Natarle. Explain this to me?" Charles tried another approach wondering what was with this Kira. Natarle blinked at him for a moment before grinning slightly.

"Very well. Kira Yamato was a resident of Heliopolis Colony and attended Technical College located there. He was whiz at computer programming and was frequently asked by his Professor to help with some major projects that the Professor had been working on for Morgenroete. During the Battle, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He would be dragged into the Strike when my old Captain Murrue Ramius saw the need to get out of there before the entire factory blew up. After a while Kira took over and started to reprogram the entire OS for the Strike. Once he touched those controls the Strike become something a bit more then just a mobile suit. For Kira is a natural pilot and quickly got better after each battle. He was basically almost unstoppable compared to the ZAFT Forces chasing us. The only thing that really gave him a hard time was the four other G-Weapons that been captured by ZAFT and turned against us. But even then he came through every single time. He would later after we landed back on Earth personally take on Commander Andrew Waltfield, ZAFT's Desert Tiger and won! While we had other pilots on board, Mu La Flagga and Tolle Koenig two of the mentioned pilots, it was always Kira who was the ship's true protector," Natarle sighed looking over at her brother with tears in her eyes. Charles looked shocked to see his tough as nails and cold-blooded sister cry. Shaking his head Charles said nothing waiting for Natarle to finish her story.

"Then his luck ran out and would be killed at the Marshall Islands, but he managed to do his job and got us to Alaska. Granted we noted him as MIA but I knew that he most likely dead. Though Captain Ramius still had hope he managed to live and asked the nearby Orb Union to see about searching for him. When we reached Alaska we got a message that they did not find him on the islands. They found the Strike pretty almost intact but no Kira and I watched as the rest of the crew including his friends who had volunteered to help run the ship alongside the regular crew cry. I never did, I just was pleased to get to Alaska with the Mobile Suit Data we gathered and the recaptured Buster. When I was transferred I suddenly realized that I was going to miss them, and knew that I should have done more to help Kira," Natarle finished with a tearful and sad smile on her face looking back to her brother to him staring at her.

"You loved him didn't you?" Charles asked with a frown and in turned surprised to her gaping at him in surprise for a moment before laughing.

"Love Kira? God No! Kira was only sixteen Charles, and that is why I regretted not helping him, not mention he was a Coordinator as well. No I definitely did not love Kira Yamato," Natarle said with mirthful smile on her face and wiped her tears off her face before laughing once more at Charles's shocked look.

"Okay. Anyways moving on. Do you feel a bit better now that you talked about it?" Charles asked after shaking his head to clear the shock from his face. Natarle looked at him before turning to watch as the last light disappeared from the water as the sun finally totally bellow the horizon.

"A little perhaps, but I shall get better before my leave is finished," Natarle said with a frown remembering that she had to return soon, and for the first time ever she did not want to. With a thoughtful look Charles nodded before getting up and setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright let's go see if dinner is ready yet Nat," Charles said with a small smile on his face. Natarle looked up at him before nodding and getting up to follow him. With a final look towards the now darkened horizon and the large stars that were the PLANTs that started to show with no sunlight to block them. Natarle paused a moment and sent a silent prayer for Kira before finally disappearing, not knowing that Kira was indeed alive and on one of those PLANTs she had been looking at. Which where now shining down at the house with reflect sunlight from their solar mirrors and metal construction.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Edwards Advanced Testing and Training Center _

_May 26, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Little over a week later found the training squadron in the bases lounge and staring at the monitor showing the fall of Panama. A few of the pilots looked mad or even shocked as the camera panned over the devastated base. Commander Fokker leaning against one wall only shook his head at the destruction being shown. While he never believe in all that crud against coordinators, he still was kind of shocked and really mad over the destruction of such an important base. It also meant he would not be heading back into space like he really wanted to. With a sigh he turned to look over at his various pilots wondering what they all silently thought about this.

"Stupid Space Monsters! How dare they do this," Marcus Rush finally said breaking the silence filled lounge. The other pilots, those more senior, turned to glare at him, while others, the younger pilots only blinked in surprise. With a frown James pushed off from the wall and walked over to the young red headed pilot.

"Marcus what I have told you about using that. I may not like this either, but I am not angry at the Coordinators all that much for I understand their reasoning behind this and if it was me I would have done the same," James said with a hard stare at the younger pilot who flinched but nodded knowing his commander was right.

"Sir may I ask you a question?" the glasses wearing Max Sterling asked with a frown looking at James. Blinking in surprise turned to look at the brown haired pilot and smiled at him.

"You just did, but go ahead anyways," James said with a smile and a light laugh followed by some of the other pilots. Max blushed lightly at that but nodded before taking a breath.

"Well I was wondering what made you so against the anti-coordinator views of much of the rest of the Federation?" he asked looking up at his senior officer who looked surprised by that question but soon turned thoughtful as he thought about for a moment before smiling at Max.

"The answer to that is simple; it reminds me to much of some of the history I read about similar views against other humans. Not to mention David and I also had some Coordinator Friends when we lived on Copernicus for a while. In fact you will not find many of the older pilots and some officers who hate the Coordinators so much like many of the younger ones do. Granted they may respect and fear them but not hate them. Does that answer your question?" James said with a smile on his face. Max only nodded politely before sighing looking at the monitor again.

"You know something if I look at this without emotion or ignore the data on the losses I see a few things that is interesting," Elena mentioned with a frown staring another more smaller monitor which showed some raw footage of the battle taken from some cameras that managed to survive the EMP pulse.

"Do share Elena. What do you see?" James said staring at her with a frown on his face wondering where she was going with this.

"Well the Strike Daggers performed far better then any expectations, but this is only against the GINNs. When they went against CGUEs they still slightly better but since CGUEs are only handed to experienced pilots the Strike Daggers are usually bad against them. The only way to take a CGUE down would be overwhelm them with numbers. I also noticed that many more Strike Daggers where lost to DINNs then to the GINNs. In fact majority of the losses where from DINNs and CGUEs not GINNS. Some GINNs managed to destroy a few Daggers but that is it. I wonder how the battle would have gone if it was us there with our Daggers instead of the 13th," Elena said with frown looking over some more data. A few of the other pilots stared at her before blinking in surprise and shook their heads. James looked thoughtful and moved to stare at the monitor over Elena's shoulder to see that she was in fact right.

"You actually mean that those scrap heaps they call Strike Daggers actually managed to do something instead of falling apart," Alex said with a grin on his face. A few laughs and groans where his only answers. Suddenly David sighed and turned to look at James with a frown.

"What about the report saying that ZAFT troops gunned down surrendering pilots and troops after their damned Gungnir went off," he stated with a frown on his face that was soon copied by the others. James sighed before turning to look at his "little brother" and shook his head.

"Part of its true, ZAFT troops did gun down some surrendering troops but it stopped when some of the senior and more experienced ZAFT pilots got them to stop. Though according to our intelligence no one was charged for the slaughter," James reported with a sad sigh while the others looked at him with wide-eyes before shaking their own heads at that.

"I also do not like some of the speeches this Zala guy has been giving out. It looks like he blames the entire Earth Alliance for the Nuclear Attack on Junius Seven and some of the speeches from our side is not much better," Logan said with a scowl on his face that made some of the others do the same for they too did not like some of the speeches that has been coming out after Panama. Suddenly before anyone could respond or say something else the door opened and in walked in Major General Samuel Chance the commander of the base. The gathered pilots immediately shot up to salute the elderly general. While the newer and greener pilots not that far from the academy tried made their backs still as a board. The aging general simply chuckled before waving for the pilots to take there seats once more.

"Sorry to disturb your guys off time but I have just receive your new orders," the general said in his Texan drawl that he was famous for. The others in the room straighten in their seats at this.

"Lieutenant Commander Fokker you and your squadron are to report to Vice Admiral Gloval at Herschel Shipyards where you shall receive further orders from him, but if I was a betting man, which I am, I would say you would be assigned to a new ship," the general said with a small smile on his face.

"Sir how are we going to get there with the Panama Massdriver destroyed," Logan Kramer asked with a confused frown on his face. The general sighed looking at the still rolling footage of the destruction of the Panama Base before turning to address the other man.

"While we can not send any heavy cargo, like mobile suits, to the moon, we can still transfer personal back and forth using simple shuttles. Luckily for you guys the Panama Massdriver for the weeks before ZAFT attacked it was launching loads of new mobile suits into space, including several A1 Daggers. Therefore, you shall leave the machines you have now here at Edwards and you shall receive new ones when you get to Herschel," the General replied with a small smile on his face. A few of the older pilots nodded for before the war personal was transferred via shuttle while cargo was transferred thanks to the Massdrivers. Only during the war did the Massdrivers start sending passenger shuttles into space.

"I almost forgot, Commander Fokker I am happy to say that your request has been granted and your squadron has now been reclassified as VM(S)-103 or Mobile Suit Squadron 103 (Special). Congratulations Commander you got what you wanted Skull Squadron revived," the General announce with a pleased smile on his face. The pilots cheered as their commander looked shocked but soon joined the cheering for it had been his idea to have his squadron reclassified that way to remember his first command VMA-103 or better known as Skull Squadron which had been retired after its destruction early in the war. Now with it reclassified as a mobile suit squadron Skull was reborn better then ever.

"What about my other request sir?" James asked with an eager gleam in his eye. The general sighed before looking at him.

"That is being left to Admiral Gloval and later whoever your ship's commander is, but hopefully Gloval well allow you do so," the General replied with a small smile on his face that made James nodded. It would have too good to be true if both requests would been granted.

"Anyhow I better get back to my office before my paperwork doubles. Sometimes I swear that people give me more paperwork then it is required. Anyways you all leave at 0600 Hours tomorrow morning, so get some sleep and good luck," the General said before handing the hard copy of the orders to James before finally leaving the way he came in.

"Well then we all better get packing and then get some sleep. So I want you all ready to go at 0530 understood?" he ordered looking around at the pilots.

"Yes sir!" came the reply from every single with a wave James dismissed them all before James himself took one final look at the monitor and following his pilots out of the lounge room. The training was now over, and he was once again jumping into the war.

-o-**Fin**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author Notes**

Whew! Finally managed to get this done but I managed to do it. Anyways some brief notes here for you all. Basically some more characters are introduced, which some are cut and pasted characters from Robotech or Macross, others are a bit mix. Like David Hunter is a bit different from Rick Hunter, for one he is older and his family had all be killed by something and later adopted by the Focker Family.

Also before I get any reviews asking this question I need to say this: NO THIS IS NOT A KIRA/NATARLE FIC!! Granted I have never seen one and I would love to write one, but no I am doing it here, the pairings should remain about canon for now. That may change in the future though so no promises. Even then Natarle is only regretting not supporting him more then she did in the past.

Speaking of Natarle, she is bit OOC here but like I mentioned last chapter, I just don't really care. Even then I look at this version of Natarle and think that being with her family she has let down her hair a bit to relax. Cold-Hearted Natarle shall be back next chapter so no worries.

Anyhow I hope everybody has enjoyed this chapter and I hope I can get some more reviews for this chapter, but thanks to those who have review already.


	3. Phase 02: Luna Dawning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Divergence

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_by William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc~en~Ciel**

**Phase Two: Luna Dawning **

_The Herschel Shipyards has an interesting history compared to any other facility or city on the moon. Originally built by the civilian run Herschel Transport Yards, which is a company like it name implies builds civilian transports. It along with the small supporting city of Lucretia were annexed by the Atlantic Federation in the early Sixties due to both being so close to their primary Lunar Base of Ptolemaeus, and several other minor reasons. After that the Shipyards would start building warships for the Federation Space Forces and later the Earth Alliance. While the Ptolemaeues Base had an internal shipyard able to produce its own ships, the Herschel Shipyards were quite larger and could build about a two dozen similarly sized vessels at one time. This large shipyard was used to build up the Earth Alliance's combined orbital fleet in the matter of months thanks to this. Also the Shipyards house the headquarters of the Alliance's Department of Personal…_

_Taken from the __Atlas of the Moon: A Guided Tour of the Moon_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Herschel Shipyards  
Luna  
May 28, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The silver ball of dust and rock known to humans as Luna or just the Moon had always been a sight of peaceful exploration and later during the start of the Cosmic Era it was a sanctuary for those who needed it. Now with in the middle of the war it was the centerpiece of the Earth Alliance's presence in Space with no other base or colony anywhere else in the Earth Sphere under Alliance Control. Even then on the crated and almost scared surface of the moon various the Alliance had small bases and outposts, many of whom are hidden in the various craters around the moon, but located in the Ptolemaeus Crater is the Alliance's Luna Headquarters. A little to the north of this large base is yet another large base; this is the Herschel Shipyards and its tiny supporting Lunar City of Lucretia, with the shipyards spread all across the main crater of the Herschel Crater and several of the smaller satellite craters. Meanwhile Lucretia was housed in the small satellite crater called Herschel D, the largest of the various small satellite craters surrounding the main crater. Inside the massive shipyards various ships where under construction with over twenty vessels being built at the same time. Overlooking the may bay of the shipyard is a large officer and a tall thin man stood watching as the ships were built under his careful watching eye. With a sigh the mentioned man turned to look at his desk and the load of paperwork sitting on mentioned desk. Suddenly a tone sounded at the door. Blinking in surprise the man turned and took his seat at the desk before looking back at the door.

"Come in," he called out with his thick accent that would remind anyone hearing it of the old Russia Federation. Even though the man wore the white uniform of the Atlantic Federation instead of the light blue uniform of the Eurasian Federation which the old Russian Federation is now part of. With a hiss of hydraulics the door opened letting a short black haired woman into the large office.

"Sir Lieutenant Commander Natarle Badigruel reporting as ordered!" the woman said with a crisp salute at the man behind the desk, who hid a smile behind his bushy and not to mention large mustache before he saluted back then waving the woman towards one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"At ease Commander, and let me apologize for not seeing you when you first arrived but with the ruckus over Panama being lost I have been quite busy," Vice Admiral Henry Gloval said with a small grin on his face.

"That is alright sir I completely understand. I never have been here before so it was quite interesting exploring the shipyards," Natarle said as she sat down in the chair indicated by the Admiral looking past the Admiral at the window showing the various ships under construction.

"Anyways you most likely wondering while an Admiral like me is personally giving you your new orders, but your new posting is very important. Therefore took it upon myself to deliver them to you," the Admiral said with a nod of his head before shuffling a few papers in front of him before getting the one he wanted. With a cough the Admiral picked up a pair of reading glasses and laid the orders in front of him to read.

"Lieutenant Commander Natarle Badigruel you have been chosen to become the captain of the AFS _Dominion_, the second ship in the _Archangel _Class. With this assignment you shall receive a promotion to Commander. Do you have any questions?" Admiral Gloval asked looking over his glasses at Natarle whose jaw was now hitting the floor. With a chuckle the old Admiral set the orders aside and placed his reading glasses back where he originally got them before turning to look at Natarle to wait till she recovered from her shock. Finally after a few seconds she started to shake her head before sighing and looking at the Admiral.

"Sir I understand the reasoning behind my command of the _Dominion _if it is an _Archangel _Class ship for I was on board the _Archangel _herself for a long time and was the XO on said ship, but even then I am to junior not really experienced to take command of such a ship," Natarle said while she was internally cursing herself for her little speech for this is what she wanted, but was leery on why she was getting this command. With a sigh Admiral Gloval leaned back in his chair and looked over at the besieged commander before sighing once more.

"Truthfully Commander, originally Captain Boyer was supposed to be the commander of the _Dominion _with you as his XO, but Boyer managed to get himself killed at Panama therefore you are left to take command of the ship. Anyways here is your hard copy of your new orders and now with that out of the way time to drop all the formality and talk as family. How is your family doing Nat, I haven't even managed to get out for a few days to visit them?" the old Admiral finally asked with a smile. Natarle relaxed and shook her head with a smile.

"They are doing fine Uncle Henry, I was lucky that Erina also had leave and Charles was visiting as well which meant the entire family beside Eric was at the house," Natarle mentioned with a fond smile on her face looking at one of the pictures on the wall of the officer which showed the entire Badigruel Family standing on the deck of the house, for Admiral Gloval was an old friend of Natarle's father Samuel.

"That is very good," Gloval said with a smile on his face, for his wife past away very young leaving Gloval childless and his family all were killed in either the S2 Outbreak or various terrorist attacks. This left Gloval almost without any family therefore; the Badigruel family became his family.

"Yes everyone is so happy even with this war raging on, speaking of the war how is Lisa doing these days?" Natarle asked with a small smile on her face remembering Lisa Hayes her former roommate during the academy. Not to mention is Gloval's adopted daughter after Lisa's father one Donald Hayes was killed during a terrorist attack by Blue Cosmos he adopted young teenaged Lisa. Lisa would later follow both her father's and adopted father's paths and join the Navy were she would meet Natarle once more after a few times meeting when Gloval went to San Diego to visit Natarle's family.

"Lisa is doing fine and I was waiting for you to ask that," the old Admiral stated with a grin one that made Natarle very nervous for every time he had that grin stuff happened and not all of it good. With that same grin on his face Gloval picked up a folder and handed it over to Natarle. Eying the grinning Admiral Natarle took the folder before flipping it open to read. After a few seconds her eye's widened in surprise, and her jaw once again dropped.

"You are assigning Lisa as my XO!!!" Natarle sputtered in shock looking at her honorary Uncle with almost comic disbelieve, which Gloval answered with a booming laugh and yet another grin.

"Yes I am. I figured that you would need someone you are familiar with as XO," Gloval said before his mood changed as he picked up a very familiar data viewer that Natarle had managed to get to him when she first arrived at the shipyards. Natarle could only nod as she figured out why Gloval did what he did.

"I read all this and knew that you would not accept the idiot that the higher-ups assigned to you, not to mention the entire crew of the ship. So I pulled a few strings and managed to get you a crew that has a few run ins with Blue Cosmos before or had a extreme hatred of them. Granted it is a bit smaller crew then what it was originally but the _Archangel _proved that the Class could be manned by not that many as other ships. In fact I believe you managed to run her with only a few dozen people?" Gloval asked with a frown looking at Natarle who only nodded in answer for her mind was still slightly shocked at this but she understood where Gloval was going with this.

"Well anyways here is the complete list of your crew, I think you should be quite happy with my selection but let me know if you want any changes," Gloval said handing over another folder. Natarle sighed and took it as well adding it to the folder for Lisa as well as the folder which held the hard copy of her own orders.

"What about Mobile Suits Uncle? While the _Archangel _Class are powerful in their own right, only when combined with its mobile suits does a _Archangel _really shine," Natarle said with a frown remembering a few times during her time on the _Archangel _when she wished she had a few more mobile suits. Gloval only nodded before picking up yet another folder and handing it over.

"That is quite correct, so I assigned you a very good mobile suit unit; one that granted has no real experience in mobile suit combat but all have plenty experience fighting mobile suits," Gloval said with a nod of his head. Natarle only nodded with relief for she personally thought that if Lieutenant Commander La Flagga managed to get a mobile suit for his own use he would be quite a good pilot. With a shake of her head at all the shocks she had received since she entered this office Natarle started to read the folder.

"Hmmm…VMS-103 why does that sound so familiar… OH! That is why I know this guy," Natarle said she as read the portfolio on the squadron with a smile on her face, seeing that once again she was going to know someone on the ship.

"Yes I believe he was the commander of Samuel Jr. before his death," Gloval said making Natarle frown at the reminder of her dead older brother who had been a mobile armor pilot and was killed during the early days of the war.

"Yeah. Lieutenant Commander James Focker was the commander of VMA-103 a well known and almost famous squadron before their near destruction during the Blockade of '69," Natarle said with a nod of her head.

"I am glad to see it being revived in someway, though Lisa might not like it for if I remember right Focker is the adopted older brother of David Hunter a pilot cadet that we ran into during some our off time. That guy managed to piss off Lisa at that first meeting and it lasted throughout the time we were at the academy," Natarle said with a fond smile on her face at that memory. Gloval looked shocked at that for that was the first time he had not heard anything about that.

"I never heard about that. What did young Mister Hunter say to Lisa?" Gloval asked curiously with a confused frown on his face. Natarle grinned and chuckled lightly before looking at her sort of Uncle with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Well he was with a bunch of other pilot cadets when they ran into us when we were shopping. Since Lisa and I where Fourth Year Cadets while Hunter and his gang were all Second Years they all saluted us. At least all of them but Hunter who looked at Lisa and then the senior member of the group before asking "Yeah who is the old sour puss?" which of course set Lisa off. His buddies nearly had heart attacks at that and tried to get Hunter away from Lisa but she was not going to let them. She then gave the poor guy a ten minute lecture on respecting his superiors and mentioned he was lucky he did not say that to a real officer instead of a senior cadet," Natarle said with a laugh while Gloval sputtered before laughing as well for that was Lisa Hayes. He would not want to be this Hunter lad when he met up with Lisa once more and now that Lisa was now his senior officer it would be quite an experience.

"Anyways while don't I treat you to some lunch in Lucretia before I introduce you to your new command?" Gloval asked as he got up from his seat. Natarle smiled before getting up as well.

"That would be lovely Uncle," Natarle said with a smile tucking the folders under one arm. Gloval smiled as well before leading his sort of niece out of the office. Natarle only shook her head before grinning evilly wondering what those Blue Cosmos bastards going to do when they found out what Admiral Gloval did, it was not going to be pleasant, at least not for them anyways.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hanger 27  
Herschel Shipyards  
Luna_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In one of the small hangers set on the edge of the large shipyards, Lieutenant Commander James Focker grinned as he looked up at eight mobile suits lined up along one side of the hanger. All them were GAT-01A1 Daggers instead of the more common and simple GAT-01 Strike Daggers. Also all eight proudly wore the colors of the old VMA-103 Squadron, which meant straight white overall with black and yellow lining. They also had the Skull and Crossbones (or better known as the Jolly Roger) which gave VMA-103 its squadron name on their chest. With a grin James chuckled and shook his head for it felt good to see his old squadron's colors on these mobile suits. Granted he never asked for it when he arrived for he had yet to get a chance to meet with Admiral Gloval or his new commander, heck he not even received his assignment yet, but when he arrived to check on the machines all of them had already been repainted. Suddenly some noises behind him drew him from his thoughts and made him turn around to see the rest of his squadron walking into the hanger talking with each other. They all suddenly stopped in shock as they saw their new machines. James's younger brother one David Hunter summed up the squadron's collective feelings with some very simple words.

"Awesome! We are now diffidently Skull Squadron!" he said in awe for while he grew up James would tell him of the actions that his Skull Squadron took and before that the old US Navy's VF-103 Jolly Rogers as well as its descendants.

"But what I do not get is why painting them in different colors when we could still all have the emblem or something on the shoulders or something. Don't get me wrong it does look good but I don't understand why," Elena Macekneize said with a frown looking up at the Daggers. James looked at Elena with a hurt look on his face along with David, while Logan Kramer the old fossil he was simply smiled at the other pilot.

"You know of ZAFT's aces and how they paint their machine in their own colors, correct?" Logan asked with a smile on his face. Elena confused turned to look at the older pilot.

"Yeah I do. What of it," Elena responded with a frown on her pretty little face. Logan simply chuckled and looked up at the machines as well.

"The reason they do that is something called Psyche Warfare, for if a green Alliance pilot saw a paintjob he knew was of an Ace. He would be nervous and scared of the mentioned ace," Logan explained with a smile looking over at James for the two of them had various arguments over it. Elena looked surprised but slowly started to nod as she got what Logan was really trying to say.

"And if we paint our machines in the well known colors of a old mobile armor squadron which were reasonable for over seven destroyed mobile suits during the Blockade, some green ZAFT pilot will fear us not matter if that same squadron was almost nearly destroyed," Max Sterling said with a nod of his head and a grin on his face. His buddy and wingmate Ben Dixon chuckled beside him.

"That is half the war right there," David mentioned with a grin of his own as he looked up at the Daggers.

"Well it is a lot better then that ugly orange and white paintjob of the Daggers at Edwards," Elena finally mentioned with a shake of her head as she mentioned the Daggers they piloted at Edwards which were painted in a orange and white paintjob that the Alliance adopted for its training squadrons. Laughter answered her statement as the others nodded.

"Excuse me Commander Fokker," a lowly Ensign asked as he ran up to the group which interrupted the group's laughter. James frowned before turning to look at the young man standing respectfully a bit aways from the group.

"Yes Ensign I am Commander Fokker?" he asked with a frown looking at the sixteen year old looking Ensign, who nodded before saluting James who soon returned it with one of his own.

"Sir Admiral Gloval would like you and your XO to report to him. He will be waiting for you at Dock Nine," the Ensign said delivering his message to the older man. James simply nodded racking his brain to remember where that Dock was and suddenly stiffened.

"But Ensign that Dock is under heavy Marine Guard," James stated with a frown not really wanting to be beat up by Marines just because he arrived there for some odd reason instead of the Admiral's office. The Ensign simply nodded at him at that statement.

"Yes sir, the Marines will be expecting you and your XO," the Ensign replied with a nod of his head before heading off with another exchange of salutes between James and the Ensign.

"Well Logan and I better be off. David have the rest of the Squadron check out the machines and then settle down the squadron somewhere, perhaps the pilot lounge in Corridor 15-A," James ordered before making his way out of the hanger with Logan following behind him leaving David and the rest of the squadron surprised behind them in the hanger. James personally wondered what was so important that they were meeting the Admiral at a Dock not in his office, whatever the reason it would be pretty interesting indeed.

-o-**Chapter Fin**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post Chapter Notes:**

Well here is the latest chapter. This was supposed to be longer but a few things got in the way and so I am posted a bit shorter then I wanted it to be. Anyways if anyone is interested in what the Skull Squadron's Daggers look like in their new paintjob here is a link to a piece of lineart I asked someone to do:

(dot)com/albums/g298/strike_zero/gat-01a1-skullleader(dot)jpg

Just remove the (dot) and place a period there. Also I like to mention that two other characters have been introduced Lisa Hayes and Henry Gloval. While Lisa has yet to make an experiance this is the debut. Anyways that should do it for now; I shall see you all in the next chapter Phase Three: The Dominion! Ciao!


	4. Phase 03: The Dominion

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Divergence

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_By William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Holy Lonely Night from Fire Bomber (aka Macross Seven) **

**Phase Three: The Dominion **

_The Mobile Armor Squadron of VMA-103 "Skull" Squadron while it was utterly destroyed during the Blockade of CE69 was already famous by then. For not only was it using a legendary and old United States Fighter Squadron Designation, but it managed to do several things to make others notice it. One main famous instance of VMA-103 was during the Blood Dawn Pirate Incident in CE64 where a civilian transport on the way to one of the Colonies was brutally attacked by the Blood Dawn Pirates. The nearest military unit was VMA-103, a FSF Mobile Armor Squadron that were testing their newly produced TS-MA2 Moebius Mobile Armors, when the distress call went out. VMA-103 immediately responded to the call and arrived to find the transport dead in the water with not a single pirate around. When Lieutenant Commander James Focker, Commander of VMA-103 along with a few of his pilot went EVA and boarded the transport they found brutally attacked crew with all their cargo stolen. Angered beyond believe the squadron knowing thanks to the transport records of another transport not far off laid in wait in a nearby Resource Asteroid Cluster when the Blood Dawn Pirates started to attack the second Transport the Mobile Armors jumped out of the Cluster to defend the Transport from the attack. VMA-103 utterly wiped out the opposing pirate forces and managed to single handily capture their carrier with no losses on their side. They would be rewarded for this and many news agencies clambered to interview them, so the legend of Skull Squadron was born…_

_Skull Squadron: The Legend Behind the Skull _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Dock Nine  
Herschel Shipyards _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a fulfilling lunch at a fancy and very good restaurant in the City, both Admiral and Commander found themselves standing on a long catwalk suspended over a Dock looking down at the ship laying the mentioned in one the dock's eight bays. The ship looked very similar to the _Archangel _but had a different paint job, basically a dark and brooding paintjob, and was slightly longer then the first ship of the class. The _Dominion _measured at 425 Meters about five meters longer then the _Archangel_, this was do to having been designed to carry A1 Daggers and their Strike Packs. Not mention some better hanger equipment and a slightly larger hanger due to the front of the ship being slightly wider then the _Archangel _giving the _Dominion _a larger hanger to carry more mobile suits. This gave the _Dominion _a MS complement of Sixteen Mobile Suits over the _Archangel_'s complement of Twelve Mobile Suits or Armor. One main reason behind this is the rapidly expanding mobile suit technology and the Alliance learning about proper mobile suit operations over time. Therefore, the _Dominion _and the later sister ships would be completely different from one another, though it would most likely be in small internal or hanger differences instead of any exterior differences beside certain expansions. The _Dominion _would also have a slightly different sensor system and radar then the _Archangel_. All this was on Natarle's mind as she looked over her new command in almost awe on her face.

"This is amazing, granted I have seen the _Archangel _many times before but this is the first time that I commanded such a ship and it is almost awe-inspiring to me," she said breaking the long silence between the two as the observed the ship bellow them. Natarle being the always on top of things looked over the specs on their way back from lunch at the City. It was quite amazing sight to the young and newly minted commander such as her. Gloval only smiled as he remembered his own first command, the _Washington _Class Missile Frigate _Gates _over nearly ten years before. He would command that ship for over six years and he knew her like the back of his hand. The _Gates _would the first and last command of his career as he was fast tracked to Rear Admiral in the increasing tensions between Earth and the PLANTS grew hotter. With a sigh he turned to look at his young sort of niece with a fond smile on his face.

"Yes it is amazing I was the same way with I first saw the _Gates_, but I was lucky and got to see it being built as I recovered from my almost fatal crash," Gloval finally responded with a smile. Natarle blinked before looking over at him with a glint her eye.

"But Uncle you never commanded such a ship like this, a ship that can and most likely will tear through any other ship like it tissue paper," Natarle said with a frown before turning to look at the _Dominion _once more. Gloval nodded with a sudden serious look on his face knowing that this ship, not including any embarked mobile suits, was a battleship in its own right and could slug it out with any other ship. Suddenly the old Admiral smiled soft and wistfully as he remembered something.

"You know Natarle I once had a weird dream where I commanded a very large battleship with a main cannon that could most likely destroy this moon, it was pretty weird but it was fun thing to see," Gloval said wistfully and with a grin while Natarle only rolled her eyes for she had heard of this before.

"Anyways back to business Commander, when you were browsing your new command specs, I took the liberty having Lieutenant Commander Focker join us here. He should be arriving pretty soon," Gloval said with a shake of his head getting back to business as he said. Natarle nodded towards him before looking back at her new command before eyes started to slide towards the ships occupying the other bays in the dock. This dock was one of the largest in the base with eight separate bays where others usually had four to six bays. However these other ships in the other bays where not either of the _Drake, Nelson, _or _Agamemnon _Classes, in fact they looked almost like an _Archangel _but where quite smaller. At least only of six the ships were, for the final and eighth ship was yet another _Archangel_. With a shake of her head Natarle turned to look at Gloval with a frown on her face.

"Sir what are those other ships, they look like mini _Archangel _Class ships?" she asked looking back at the ships with a frown. Gloval simply smiled before chuckling at her for a bit.

"Well those are of the _Odin _Class Mobile Escort Ships, they where designed to escort either _Agamemnon _Class flagships or _Archangel _Class ships. As you can see they only have one "leg" and as you said a bit smaller then an _Archangel_, though it has more CIWS then an _Archangel_. As for its main weapons, it only has one Lohengrin and one Gottfried Cannon sitting on top of that leg, though it does still have both Valiants. The original plans called for it having two Gottfrieds stacked on top of one another in some sort of battleship like arrangement, but to keep them cheap the other Gottfried was dropped from the design. Though it is able to carry eight mobile suits half that of your _Dominion _and any other _Archangel _after her. It is quite a ship that can handle itself and can handle other missions if needed, and for that reason the Admiralty has ordered about twenty or so of these ships to be built, half here at Herschel and the other half at the Solomon Yards at L1," Admiral Gloval said looking over the nearest one with a small smile on his face, for Gloval had during his childhood loved warships and lived next to a naval base and loved to watch those same warships steaming back and forth. He had mentioned the Solomon Yards a former large resource asteroid that had been towed to the Earth Sphere in the early years of Space Colony Plan to provide the raw materials to build those same colonies. It now was built to become a large base and shipyard for the Earth Alliance Space Fleet to support both Ptolemaeus and Herschel Lunar Bases. Suddenly the elderly Admiral spotted something in the corner of his turned to look and saw two men approaching them with a pair of marines keeping pace with them. Neither man looked over the side at the ships bellow.

"Ah! Looks like our guests have arrived Commander," Gloval noted making Natarle look up from her inspection of the _Odin _Class ships to see the two men fast approaching the two of them. The first man had unruly like blond hair and blue eyes along with a handsome face, the mold for a prefect pretty boy image but this was marred by the long scar that ran across his face starting at his chin and running along his the side of his nose before ending at his left eye. It was quite a sight to see on someone like the man it appears on. The other man was shorter this his compatriot and had short black hair with dull gray eyes framing his face which looked nothing like the others for it was quite the opposite in fact. Both men wore the Atlantic Federation version of the Earth Alliance Uniform, though unlike both the Admiral and Natarle who had black panels on their shoulders showing that they where ship borne officers, these two had the same but had the dark blue patch on their shoulder panels which showed them as pilots in the regular forces. Natarle knew that Mu La Flagga only had black panels without the patch for he was in the special forces or at least had been before his stint on the _Archangel_. Both men soon stood in front of them both and saluted the two them, which was soon returned to the two pilots.

"Admiral, Lieutenant Commander James Focker and Lieutenant Senior Grade Logan Kramer reporting as ordered sir," the lead man said as he put down his hand. Admiral Gloval simply smiled lightly before waving down at the _Dominion _bellow them.

"I call you here Commander to get a first look at the ship you be assigned to, the AFS _Dominion_," Gloval said with a smile and watched with pleasure as the two men finally looked down at the ship bellow them before both their jaws dropped in surprise at the sight of the ship there.

"That is an _Archangel _Class. I did not know we where building anymore of them after we lost the _Archangel _at JOSH-A," the pilot said in disbelieve and awe which made the Admiral smile in pleasure at it, while Natarle flinched at the bit about the _Archangel _being lost at JOSH-A.

"There is another one over there James!" the second pilot, Lieutenant Kramer said with a shocked tone in his voice. Commander Focker looked up in shock to see his fellow pilot was right and there was yet another _Archangel _sitting in another bay. Unlike the one bellow them this one could be seen to be still being under construction with several shipyard personal swarming all over the ship.

"I be damned, that is quite a sight to see!" James Focker said with a smile on his face and a chuckle before finally remembering the presence of the Admiral and his companion standing not far from him. With light curse the pilot turned and saluted the Admiral once more.

"I'm sorry about that sir," Commander Focker said with a grimace on his face. Gloval simply chuckled at the Commander before waving off the Commander's worries.

"That is fine Commander, I am usually the same way, but to business like I said earlier I called you here to get a good luck at your new ship and to meet your commander. This is Commander Natarle Badgiruel the captain of the _Dominion_," Gloval said waving at Natarle, James simply nodded before nodding at her before her last name registered to him and he looked back at her in confusion.

"My brother was Samuel Badgiruel Commander and I believe he was member of VMA-103 and was killed during the blockade. I must say that my parents were quite impressed that you personally visited them with your left arm still in a sling and a bandage around your head," Natarle said with a small smile on her face. James blinked in surprise before nodding back at her and leaning forward shaking her hand.

"Yes I remember Sam, he was a good pilot and a good friend," James said with a saddened expression on his face. While Lieutenant Kramer behind him smiled sadly and nodded to her.

"It would be an honor to serve with his sister," James said after shaking his head and saluted her which she returned automatically.

"I also know another your old pilots, Mu La Flagga I served with him on the _Archangel_," she said with a small smile on his face. Once again both pilots where shocked and simply smiled as well remembering Mu.

"Good old Mu he was always good for a laugh and was a great pilot. He had to be to survive that battle," James replied with a shake of his head and a fond smile on his face looking at something only he can see. During the Blockade where Skull Squadron was almost nearly destroyed, it was the first time that Mobile Armors faced with Mobile Suits which showed in the losses those same Mobile Armors took against the Mobile Suits. It was almost a slaughter, the only thing that prevented every single mobile armor from being destroyed was the sheer inexperience of the ZAFT pilots, and the experience of the majority of the mobile armor pilots.

"Anyways Commander here is your orders and we shall see you in two days when the _Dominion _is ready for launch," the Admiral cut in with handing over the mentioned orders to Commander Focker who took them and saluted the Admiral.

"Very well sir and thank you for giving us such a good look at our new ship," the pilot said with a smile on his face.

"It was nothing, but you should get going we have some more appointments we have to go to," the Admiral mentioned with a shooing gesture with his hands. Commander Fokker simply laughed and after another round of salutes started to leave but was stopped by Natarle.

"Oh by the way Commander tell that younger brother of yours that old sourpuss is going to be on the ship. He will know what I mean and I think you shall enjoy his reaction," she said with a small smile on her face. With a confused look on his face Fokker simply nodded before finally leaving heading down the catwalk towards the exit to the dock with his XO and the two escorting marines following him. After he was gone Admiral Gloval turned to look at Natarle with a frown.

"You are evil, you know that," the Admiral said with a shake of his head at her, Natarle simply smiled up at him reminding him of her younger days when she quite a little imp towards others.

"I know, but speaking of the Old Sourpuss, let's go see her. I believe she is waiting in your office for us," Natarle said with a smile on her face eager to see her old friend once more. Admiral Gloval simply shook his head at her and waved for her to head towards the opposite exit of the dock.

"You know she still does not know that you are her new commander," Gloval said with a smile on his face and an eager gleam in his eyes. Natarle simply raised an eyebrow before with a shake of her head walked out of the dock with the old admiral chuckling lightly behind her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Pilot's Briefing Room  
Herschel Shipyards_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In a briefing room not far from the hanger where their mobile suits where stored, the various members of Skull Squadron where spread out through the briefing room waiting for their commander to return with their new orders. They took time to look over their new machines and where quite impressed with them, for they where a bit different then the ones they had at Edwards. Suddenly the mentioned commander walked in with a peculiar expression on his face, the entire squadron turned to stare at him waiting for him to say something.

"Alright folks we have been assigned to the AFS _Dominion_ and it will be launched in two days so we have that time to get used to our new machines," he said after shaking his head about something. The others in the room nodded before David Hunter looked up at him with a frown.

"What class is this new ship of ours then sir?" the young pilot asked making the others nod for it had to be a large ship for the _Nelson _and _Drake _Class could not carry their machines, or at least all of them anyways.

"Well it can not be a _Nelson _or a _Drake_, so it has to be an _Agamemnon _Class or one of those new _Saratoga _Class ships," Elena Mackenzie mentioned looking at the Commander who only smiled serenely and crossed his arms over the his chest.

"That can not be right; the _Saratoga _Class is named after old AD era Aircraft Carriers, while the _Agamemnon _Class is named after noted AD war heroes and leaders. So it had to be something different," noted Max Sterling with a frown trying to figure out what ship they where on.

"Well then what would Dominion fall under then I wonder," Elena said with a frown and turning to look at Commander Fokker who simply just stood there looking at them with this serene smile on his face.

"Sounds something like what Blue Cosmos would name one of their ships," Ben Dixon said with a snort that made the others snort or laugh as well. Suddenly Max looked up and looked around at the others with wide eyes.

"Dominion is a rank in the Christian Angel hierarchy like the Archangel," Max said in almost a whisper that made everyone look at him shock before they all got at the same time.

"You mean we are going to serve on an _Archangel_," Elena said summing the others thought up very nicely while Commander Fokker laughed and clapped at them.

"Good job Max and yes the _Dominion _is in fact an _Archangel _Class," he noted with a smile on his face.

"That is great!" David said with a big grin on his face, for of all the ships in the Alliance inventory serving on an _Archangel _would be quite an honor compared to other ships.

"Oh! That reminds me David, our new commander and the ship's captain told to tell you that the Old Sourpuss is going to be on the ship. I do not know what she meant but I was hoping you would," he said and closely watched his little brother's face to see him look confused before suddenly something clicked in his head where his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh Crap! I am so going to be dead! She is going to kill me I swear it," David said with wide eyes making the other stare at him in surprise.

"So are you going to tell us about this David?" James asked with a frown before sitting down. David looked at him for a moment before sighing and launching into one of his most embarrassing stories from his past. When he was done the entire squadron started to laugh while James simply grinned and rustled David's already messy hair.

"Smooth move Brother, and you know I am going to give you a hard time about this right," he said with a fond shake of his head. David simply sighed and nodded knowing that his older brother was going to give quite a hard time over this.

"Well anyways I want us get something to eat in the city before coming back and shake down these new machines. Clear?" he said to his squadron who all nodded at him. James simply nodded back them before getting up once more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Admiral Gloval's Office _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In Gloval's office a long brown haired woman sat in a chair waiting for the Admiral to return to the office. As she waited the woman looked around at the various plaques and pictures on the wall. She smiled at some of the pictures and scowled at others before going a little misty eyed at another one showing her real father standing next to her now adopted father. She smiled at this picture and shook her head wondering if her real father would be proud of the woman she became. With a shake of her head for it was not good to really dwell on it. Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts as the door opened and her mentioned adopted father stepped into the office with another woman following behind him who smiled with pleasure when she saw the first woman.

"Nat! Oh my god! I didn't know you here on base. Henry didn't tell me," the first woman said getting up from the chair she sat in before walking over and hugging the slightly taller woman.

"Lisa it has been a long while hasn't it," Natarle said with a soft smile on her face looking down at her childhood friend one Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes, as she returned the hug.

"What's this you are a Commander! When did this happen? The last time I saw you, you where only a lowly Ensign," she asked in disbelieve for while Natarle went to college after gradation from the academy Lisa went right into the Navy therefore was always higher rank then Natarle. Now Natarle was the senior officer of the two. With a smile and a shake of her head Natarle simply pointed at the Admiral.

"Well as you most likely know I was assigned to the _Archangel _during the first months of this year and when we meet with the Eighth Fleet Rear Admiral Halberton gave all the officers a promotion. I was made a Lieutenant JG, and when we reached Alaska finally I receive yet another promotion but was a two rank promotion from JG to Lieutenant Commander. I was a Lieutenant Commander for about a month or so before Uncle Henry here gave me yet another promotion. I think he wanted to give another two rank promotion but it would have to much to do that," Natarle answered with a smile on her face and watched with a grin as Lisa turned her attention to her adopted father.

"Henry! Why didn't tell me all this at our lunch last week!" the irate brown haired woman said glaring at the man who suddenly went pale in the face his adopted daughter's temper, with a raised hand the senior admiral tried to calm her down.

"Lisa, you know I was quite busy with all the stuff happening after Panama fell," he said with a desperate plea in his voice. Lisa glared at him but soon nodded before turning her attention back to Natarle.

"Very well, but does this mean that I being assigned to you. For Henry did mention I was going to get a new ship," she said with a bright smile on her face. Natarle simply smiled in return at the other woman.

"Yes you are going to be my XO, Uncle Henry pulled some strings to get you assigned to me. Though when did you lose your ship, for the last time we saw each other you where in command of that Patrol Boat?" Natarle asked with an inquiring look on her face. Lisa blinked in surprise but sighed and looking at Gloval who simply shrugged in response.

"Well Nat, the _Keeper _was set to be retired along with the other _Sentinel _Class ships," she mentioned sadly and a shake of her head. Natarle nodded knowing that the _Sentinel _Class Patrol Ships where over five years old and therefore where going to be retired even before the war started.

"The good news is that much of her crew I managed to get transferred to the _Dominion_, it might take a while for them to get use to the larger ship, but I believe you like having them with you," Gloval mentioned with a nod of his head at Lisa, who perked up at the mention of her crew. For like Gloval she commanded the same ship for a while, but for her it was about three years so she was close to them. Natarle nodded but suddenly thought of something.

"Why are you transferring them Uncle, what is so special about them?" she asked with a frown. Lisa and Gloval simply looked at each other before turning to look at Natarle.

"All of them have deep grudges against Blue Cosmos in some form or another. We were all assigned to the _Keeper _as a sort of punishment I guess after what Henry has told me about the information about Blue Cosmos, which now that I think about would most likely had been give to him by you," Lisa responded with a frown her face. Natarle only blinked but nodded knowing that it would be a good idea to have a crew that is hostile against Blue Cosmos and loyal only to her, if munch of the Admiralty is indeed in Blue Cosmos pockets.

"So I take it he showed it to you then?" Nartarle asked with a nod to the Admiral now silently sitting watch the two of them.

"Yes, he gave it to me earlier today to read over," Lisa replied with a nod of her head throwing her brown hair around. Natarle simply nodded in response before looking over at Gloval.

"Anyways you are going to tell me about your crew, so I can get to know them somewhat before I really get to meet them personally," Natarle said changing the subject and getting back on track. Lisa simply nodded before pulled out a folder out of a leather briefcase at her feet and opened it, before starting to brief Natarle on her crew along with the others chosen by Admiral Gloval to put onto the crew. Blue Cosmos is going to quite surprise if they tried to pull their tricks with the _Dominion_.

-o-**Fin**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post Chapter Notes:**

Alright after some difficulties I managed to get this finished finally. I do apologize about the wait but had some problems with RL and writing. But anyways I am back now and I hope to get back on track and get caught up with my words on NaNoWriMo.

Anyways this chapter briefly introduces my new and modified version of the _Odin _Class ships. Basically when I decided to rewrite Honor, I went back to the drawing board on several my ideas, one of these was the _Odin_. The Original _Odin _had two Gottfrieds like Gloval mentions in here, but I have since modified that to one cannon. It still has both of its Valiants and the single Lohengrin, as well as the shitload of CIWS cannons. I also upped the MS Complement to Eight in face of the larger complement of the _Dominion _my other _Archangels _that are going to appear. These new _Odins _shall be seen in the last bit of the story during the Battle of Jachin Due, but they shall not get their proper introduction till I start on the rewrite of Honor in December.

I also need to mention that I never understood the reasoning behind making the _Dominion _so similar to the _Archangel_. When the _Pegasus _Class ships they are heavily based on are different with every ship built therefore decided to do something similar here. Basically the _Dominion _like I mentioned has several changes mainly internal but still its five meters longer and slightly wider in the front to fit the larger hanger. The _Dominion _also built to support Strike Pack Equipped 105 Daggers instead of carrying only one Strike Pack capable machine along with a few other different machines as well. I hope everyone enjoys the new and improved _Dominion_. Many may wonder with the ability to support sixteen machines when the other eight appear. Well that shall be answered a few chapters along and it shall far different then what the _Dominion _carried in the series.

I hope everyone liked the nod I did to Macross in here where Gloval mentioned about his dream. I decided to include that for a few reasons since I am taking so many characters from Macross/Robotech figured I give a few nods to the other series. Another one is the Old Sourpuss joke last chapter and finished here. I could not resist putting that in here and I thought I did a good job doing it.

For those that were interested in the Skull Squadron Dagger here is the link once more with all the needed changes to give you a chance to see it instead of being cut off. Basically like before remove the (dot)s and replace with period as well as removing the spaces. Hopefully that should do it:

http://i59 (dot) photobucket(dot)com/albums/ g298/strike_zero/gat-01a1-skullleader (dot)jpg

There we go everyone and I hope everyone has enjoyed the latest chapter in Gundam SEED: Divergence! Enjoy!

**Next Time on Divergence! We take a peek at our friends on the **_**Archangel **_**and the Orb Forces with them in Phase Four: The First Archangel! **


	5. Phase 04: The First Archangel

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Divergence

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_By William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Yuukyou Seishunka the First Ending for Code Geass**

**Phase Four: The First Archangel **

_The Battle of Orb was one of the main turning points of the Bloody Valentine War it was the first major aggressive use of Mobile Suits for the Earth Alliance, with both the GAT-01 Strike Dagger and the far superior GAT-01A1 Dagger making their true combat debut during this battle. Also it would be the second major battle where both sides used mobile suits, and by far one of the fiercest for that matter. On the Orb Side saw the first introduction of the superior and agile MBF-M1 M1 Astray Mobile Suits, along with its handful of variants. Including along the small amount of Astray Variants was the MBF-M1C Astray Commando, a Orb version of ZAFTs GINN High Maneuver Type and CGUE rolled into one, but Orb only had a handful of these machines. Other members of the Astray family of mobile suits where the Astray Marine, a underwater combat model equipped to handle enemy Marine types, and the Astray Cannon, one built for heavy combat though still remarkably retains the Astray line's lightweight make giving it superior agility and maneuverability for such a type of mobile suit. As the battle became bleak for the Orb Forces they launched three ships into space to continue Orb's fight to stop the war…_

_Taken from __The Bloody Valentine War: The Mobile Suits and the People who Flew Them_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_High Orbit  
Earth  
June 17, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Floating in the emptiness of space was the blue shining jewel that was the planet Earth. For last year it had been a silent witness to one of the bloodiest wars in the long war torn history of the planet. Not to mention the first war ever to grace the space around the planet. It had touched almost everything, from the peaceful space colonies orbiting the planet to even the planet's single moon. Nothing was left untouched from the war, even the neutral country of the Orb Union, first it's only space colony had been destroyed earlier in the year then now it was taken over by the Earth Alliance for only saying no to join them in the fight against their enemy, ZAFT. ZAFT had been the ones who destroyed the Orb Colony and while had a good excuse to attack it they had no right to destroy it. However, the Lion of Orb still roars as some Orb forces made it out of the country before it was taken and they are now fighting to end the war instead of fighting to kill the other. Orbiting the planet in Satellite Orbit where three ships. Leading the other two was the _Archangel_ Class Mobile Assault Cruiser _Archangel_, a ship that had been in the thick of the war for the past seven months since it had been thrown into the war at Orb's Colony of Heliopolis and was one of the reasons why ZAFT attacked for it was being built at the colony in secret. It had been part the Earth Forces and had been fighting ZAFT ever since then, now it made a life shattering decision and had defected to Orb long before the Battle of Orb. It was now playing the part of flagship for the hastily formed 1st Space Defense Fleet. The other two ships of the small fleet where a pair of large _Izumo_ Class Battleships, a ship similar to the _Archangel _yet different at the same time. Now on the bridge of the _Archangel_ the fleet's future was being decided.

"Well _Ame-No-Mihashira_ has reported that all of the transports have made it to the Station and are being taken care of," reported an older man in the blue and black of the Orb Defense Forces. The other gathered officers the majority in the same uniform sighed in relief at that report. For many had been scared that the Earth Forces would try to intercept the fleeing refugee ships.

"Colonel Kisaka what's the status of the remaining Orb Forces?" asked a young woman seating in the ship's command chair, one Captain Murrue Ramius the captain of the large battleship. The older man who had just made his report frowned before looking at an even younger blond haired girl whose eyes were red from crying. She was Cagalli Yula Attha the new leader of Orb and the daughter of the previous leader of Orb who sacrificed himself to give the _Archangel_ and her two companions a chance to retreat to space. Sighing the long haired colonel turned to look over at the questioner before he closed his eyes in thought before nodding.

"Well Captain besides the _Kusanagi_ and the _Susanoo _there is the _Murakumo_ and the _Tsukuyomi _which are ordered to protect the Space Station. Though however the_ Izumo _herself has left the station for unknown reasons," Colonel Ledonir Kisaka reported with a frown. The others frowned as well, even with both small fleets the Orb Forces where outnumber by their enemies. Even then the second fleet was assigned to protect the Space Station _Ame-No-Mihashira_ where the refugees from Orb had been sent to.

"Alright how about the Mobile Suits, Major?" the captain asked looking over at the young man leaning against a bulkhead. His long silver hair floated gently zero-gee of the ship, though unlike the others on the bridge he wore a flight suit and a helmet floated gently next to him. The man frowned as well before sighing and nodding as well.

"Well as you know the _Archangel_ is carrying a full load of Mobile Suits, first we have the two G-Weapons the Strike and the Buster, we then have the four Astray Commandos of my Omega Team, the four Astray Cannons of the Strike Cobra Team and finally the two other G-Weapons the Justice and the Freedom. As for the other ships both are carrying a full load of M1 Astrays, twenty four in total. Though the _Susanoo _also has a pair of Astray Commandoes included in its Mobile Complement. Including the mobile suits here on the _Archangel _we have around thirty-four regular machines and those four G-Weapons," the man one Major Brian Carter, reported with a frown on his face. He happened to be the senior mobile suit pilot in the entire fleet. The brown haired woman nodded at him before turning to look at a short red haired young woman standing off to one side, while she wore an Orb Uniform like the others hers was slightly different with the sleeves rolled all the way up to her biceps and several buttons on her jacket where opened.

"Captain Links, how is the _Susanoo _doing for you and your crew? Since she was just finished before the battle?" Captain Ramius asked the other woman one Captain Nadia Links. Unlike many of the others in the room, she was not really military. She usually captained a large space born transport for the Orb Union, and usually transported stuff between Heliopolis and the Mainland. Though since the destruction of the colony she had been making runs between the mainland and the space station, as well as the small facility located in Copernicus City on the moon that is own by Morgenroete. She had been visiting family in Orb when the Battle started and had along with her crew volunteered to crew the just finished _Susanoo_. While the young woman was a civilian her ship had weapons and on the side helped hunt down pirates. Therefore the captain and her crew were not a strangers to combat.

"Ma'am while it is not the _Orion _my crew and I are quite comfortable with her. Perhaps since she is so heavily defended and armored then our transport," the younger woman replied with a shrug of her shoulders. The seated woman only nodded with a small smile on her face before turning to look around at the others.

"Very well then, thankfully the Chief Representative suggested a few locations of note that we could head for to regroup and to establish some sort of base there to support our needs. I along with Captain Links and Colonel Kisaka have looked them over and have since decided to head for the Mendel Colony located L4. Since many think that the colonies in that area our unstable as well as the biohazard incident that happened several years ago. According to Lord Uzumi's data whatever made the biohazard happen has long since disappeared and the colony still has working facilities as well as several others things we might need in the future," Captain Ramius suggested bringing up the mentioned data on the screen above the bridge's large view port. A few of the others on the bridge nodded at her suggestion.

"Yes that shall work, for it is out of the way and not to mention like you said Captain many do not go there anymore and has a large debris field there thanks to the almost complete destruction of the Colony Cluster located there. So it is the prefect forward base for our ships, we might even find some food and water there as well. For many of the colonies had emergency bunkers sealed against containments which should have food and water there," one of the men on the bridge said with a thoughtful look on his face, unlike the other on the bridge he was not wearing a military uniform. Instead he wore a purple and black business suit that was common wear for Orb Union Representatives and aides. This man happened to be Nathan Carter, Major Carter's Uncle and aide to the former Chief Representative who had ordered him to board the _Archangel _for Cagalli needed someone to help her in the years ahead. The others nodded as well to Mister Carters words.

"Very well then myself and Captain Links should head back to our ships to get ready to depart for L4. With your permission Captain?" Colonel Kisaka said before looking at Captain Ramius who only smiled before waving him to go ahead. The man simply nodded before leaving the bridge and shooting a concerned look at Cagalli before finally exiting the bridge. Cagalli was going to stay on the _Archangel _for a while for many of her friends where aboard and could help her through the death of her father. With a nod to Captain Ramius, Captain Links exited the bridge as well heading back to her own ships as well. After Captain Links left the gathered group slowly started to disperse till only Captain Ramius along her own officers were left on the bridge. With a deep sigh of relief the woman leaned back in her seat and took a breath.

"Something the matter Murrue?" asked one of her officers, Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flagga the pilot of the Strike G-Weapon, with a roguish grin on his face. Murrue looked over at him before shaking her head.

"Kind of, I just still can not believe Lord Uzumi put me in command of this small little fleet of ours. Granted it is not as large as the Eight Fleet or another Alliance Fleet but it is still pretty powerful compared what I am used to. Only two weeks ago I was only commander of a single ship and now I am commanding a force of three powerful battleships with thirty-eight mobile suits embarked on said ships. I have sure come a long way from commanding a single ship, with one lonely mobile suit and mobile armor," Murrue mentioned to her new lover and sort-of boyfriend, who simply nodded with a smile.

"Remember Murrue, unlike Colonel Kisaka or the other _Izumo _commanders you have experience in not only directing a battleship but working with mobile suits. Not including Captain Links of course," another of her officers mentioned with a small smile on his face. This is Kira Yamato the former pilot of the Strike and now pilots the powerful Freedom G-Weapon or as he calls it the Freedom Gundam. His best friend and former rival Athrun Zala stood next to him uncomfortably wearing an Orb Uniform, for he once been a member of ZAFT therefore had fought against this ships along with Kira multiple times. Now to show his new loyalty to the ship and his old friend he wore an Orb Uniform instead of his usual red ZAFT uniform.

"That is true Kira, but it does not make me feel any better. I am just kind of scared of this power in my hands," Murrue replied with a shake of her head throwing her long hair swinging back and forth.

"Captain I may not know you as long as the others have but I already know that you are one of best candidates to command this group. I would not have anyone else commanding myself or my men," Major Carter mentioned from his position along the wall and a smile towards her. Murrue smile at the pilot before nodding her head to him.

"Yes thank you Major that means a lot coming from you," she said with a smile on her own before she sighed and turned to look see the support from the other officers around the bridge. All where smiling or nodding at her showing their support towards her. Many of them, Kira and Mu along them, had been with her since that fateful day on Heliopolis all those months ago. It almost seemed a lifetime ago for her and the other _Archangel _veterans. Cagalli was even smiling at her, and for the first time since her father's death looked happy.

"Should I set our heading towards L4 Captain?" asked her sort of XO one Ensign Arnold Neumann asked with a smile that was rare for the usual down to earth former non-commissioned officer. Murrue smiled at him before looking around once more around the bridge noting the supportive looks on the others face before turning to look at the ship's pilot.

"Yes once both Colonel Kisaka and Captain Links have returned to their ship set your heading for L4 and the Mendel Colony," Murrue ordered with a nod of her head at the black haired officer. With a nod and another smile to his captain turned around to wait for the orders he needed. After another few minutes both ship commanders reported that they were ready to move out.

"Alright let's go end this war," Murrue said with conviction and a smile. With that said the engines of all three ships engaged with a flare of light and started to move away from the planet on a course towards L4 and their new mission: Bring an End to the War.

-o-**Fin**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post Chapter Notes:**

Well! There is the next chapter for you all. Basically a look at what the _Archangel _and crew are up to. Since I had a few plans to some stuff around and knew I better introduce it some it sooner rather then later. Anyways I never understood why we only had three ships along with their mobile suits could take on both sides as they did without munch more damage and deaths they had. Therefore I have added the _Susanoo _to the Orb/_Archangel _group which adds another dozen mobile suits and some more guns to group. Also the Clyne Faction shall have a few more ships as a result as well, giving my version of the TSA far more power to use. I may or may-not add anymore ships then those mentioned here. Though I have a few plans to add another faction or two to the Group over all.

Also to those Honor fans there are some familiar faces in here, basically Brian but others many show up later down the road. As for Captain Link and her crew they are yet another of my Third-Party groups that I have planned to use in the rewrite of Honor. Basically they work for Orb and are reasonable for traveling between the mainland and Heliopolis Colony. Though they are quite use to going after pirates on their off time. I gave Links the _Susanoo _for a few reasons one of them I did not want to use anymore my planned Honor Characters coming in to command the ship or another burrowed or reborn character from another universe. Therefore I brought Links in for it.

As for the "extra" models of the Astrays, the Astray Cannon and the Astray Commando, well like mentioned in the chapter they are two variants of the main Astray line. Basically the Cannon Astray is has a shoulder cannon off the GM Cannon and the waist mounted missile launchers of the Jegan A-Type from F91. This gives Orb a heavy fire support mobile suits to support the regular Astrays. Also there is the Astray Commando as already noted, is an Orb verison of the GINN HM Type. This one gives Orb an Ace level machine able to be used by highly trained pilots and aces. Like Major Carters Omega Team.

Anyways that is about it folks, I shall catch you all in the next chapter where we return to the Dominion. Tell then Ciao!

**Next time on Divergence, we return to the Dominion and her shake down cruise but all is not as it seems during it. Find out what in Phase Five: Trails and Pirates! **


	6. Phase 05: Trails and Pirates

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Divergence

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_By William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Justice the Vandread 2****nd**** Stage Opening **

**Phase Five: Trails and Pirates**

_Of the five LaGrange Points around the orbit of Earth, the Second LaGrange Point is one of the only ones that has not been developed that much, with the other four having many orbital colonies or stations being built there. The L2 Point does not, it only has one major station and that is the Barnacle Space Dock Facility, even though it is located along the very edge of the L2 Point. The reasoning behind this is that L2 is the location of various large resource asteroids that had been placed there to help in the construction of the L5 Colonies. Over the years since the end of the Space Colony Construction Plan, it has become a hotbed of pirate activity with various civilian transports traveling through and near L2 being attacked by pirates based in the L2 Area. However with war in full swing neither side has really all that much cared for suppressing the L2 Pirates, leaving them to do whatever they what. Even though they do not attack anything within a certain radius of the Barnacle Space Dock, leaving it pretty much untouched by pirate attacks. The several small resource asteroids located in this range are usually mined heavily by various others. One of the major players in mining game is the PLANTs which mine the asteroids to provide ZAFT with the resources it needs to continue fighting the far larger Earth Alliance…_

_- Taken from the __Pirate Point: The History Behind L2_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_AFS Dominion  
Near Lunar Orbit  
June 20, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With a grace not shown in many warships the AFS _Dominion _slowly glided across the cratered surface of the moon. The black and dark blue painted warship was in the past few weeks gone through several trails and training exercises though it has not yet gone through its shakedown cruise for the crew mainly focused on getting used to the larger warship and training themselves in operating said ship.

In the large ship's main briefing room its captain, one Commander Natarle Badiruel took a seat at the head of the table while her various gathered officers took their seats after standing up respectfully when she entered. With a sigh the commander took a moment to look around at the officers and mentally going over what she knew about them. She had been quite surprised at the experience shown by her officers, each were well versed in their respective fields. Many of them had been previously posted on the Patrol Ship _Orion_ and had been there for more than a few years.

First there was her XO and friend one Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes, who had once commanded the _Orion_, granted it was a small patrol ship but it provided Commander Hayes with the experience needed to help her run the ship. There was the ship's Combat Commander and CIC Officer, the position Natarle herself had once held on board the _Archangel_, one newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Claudia Grant Lisa's own XO while on the patrol ship. While on the patrol ship, Commander Grant also was the operations and gunnery officer giving her the experience she needed to run the _Dominion_'s CIC. Then there was the ship's CAG and the commander of the _Dominion_'s sole mobile suit unit on board, Lieutenant Commander James Focker who was quite experienced and had once been a Mobile Armor pilot for about eight years. He also was an old friend and flame of Commander Grant. Heading up the Dominion's engineering department is one Lieutenant Senior Grade Thomas "Scotty" Lang, an experienced old engineer who worked his way up from Crewman 3rd Class and had once been a non-com for a long time before being given a commission when he was assigned to Commander Hayes's _Orion_. Then there was the officer heading up the ship's marine detachment one 1st Lieutenant Joseph "Joey" O'Neill who was yet another officer that worked his way up the ranks and started as a Lance Corporal. Then finally there was Doctor Lieutenant Senior Grade Marie Frasier, a young medical officer who been one of the few officers who had not transferred from the patrol ship, though like many in the room had a deep settle hatred of Blue Cosmos when they killed her older sister one Janet Frasier who had been a Coordinator. She now held the post of the ship's Chief Medical Officer and while her department was smaller than any other on the ship it was quite larger than the medical department on the _Archangel_. Those not sitting here where the ship's pilot and helm officer Lieutenant Senior Grade Andrew Sheppard who was running the bridge while the officers meet. He like Commander Focker is a former Mobile Armor pilot thought he was unlucky enough to get shot down and had ejected though he left a piece of his left leg in the cockpit when did. He was taken off flight duty due to this, but now pilots large warships instead of mobile armors. As with many of the officers he had previously served on the _Orion _and while it was quite change to go from a small patrol ship like the _Orion _to a larger battleship like the _Dominion _the Lieutenant did not let it affect his work. Another officer not here was Lieutenant Junior Grade George Helme the ship's navigator and was helping Lieutenant Sheppard with running the bridge. Unlike Lieutenant Sheppard, Lieutenant Helme had not served on the _Orion _though had been highly recommended by Vice Admiral Gloval for not only his hatred of Blue Cosmos but his experience in navigation. Then finally Ensign Elizabeth Hailey the woman in charge of the ship's hanger deck. While she was younger, and more junior then any of the other officers on the ship she ruled the hanger deck with a dreaded iron fist. Even Commander Focker who interacted with her more than any other officer, knew not to cross the short-tempered officer of the deck. She was yet another _Orion _veteran though she had only been assigned to the ship for about a year and a half but she was quite experienced in handling a hanger deck, though the _Orion_'s hanger was quite small only holding two mobile armors. With a shake of her head, the black haired commander dragged herself from her thoughts to look to see her officers patiently waiting for her to start the meeting/briefing.

"Alright everyone, I am sure it has been quite an interesting few weeks for us since our launch," she said with a grim smile on her face. For it was indeed a interesting few weeks, with the Battle of Orb and the Third Battle of Victoria in those weeks. While it was good to once again have a massdriver under the Alliance flag once more, she was most worried and alright appalled at the Battle of Orb. For unlike many of her officers she had been to Orb and knew some of its leaders. While the excuse for the Alliance attacking Orb was that it supported ZAFT during Battle of JOSH-A, Natarle knew personally that it could not be true. She was quite shocked to hear the reports about the _Archangel _participating in the Battle but fighting against the Alliance. Not to mention the few reports on the Strike appearing and fighting against the Alliance's mobile suits. This made her more than ever to suspect something up with the Earth Alliance, specifically the Atlantic Federation.

"Interesting, yeah I could say that ma'am," James Focker said with a snort that was followed by a few smiles of the others around the table. This once again dragged Natarle out of her thoughts and she smiled at the pilot.

"'May we live in interesting times', it sure brings a sort of new meaning to that quote doesn't it," Lisa mentioned with a smile of her own. This made a few of the officers chuckle lightly in response.

"Anyways to get back on topic here. Basically the Admiral wants us to head out on our shakedown cruise, this is to avoid the brass that is coming up from the Massdriver and not to mention gives him time to head off any chance of reassigning anyone to the ship by the brass," Natarle said with a frown looking around at the officers, who all have gone over the info provided by both Natarle and the Admiral, along with Vasil Tannith who had been reassigned by the admiral to become his new intelligence officer after his previous one had moved up. The officers gave her grim nods at her statement, and with a one of her own Natarle brought up an image on the wall display located behind her chair at the table. It showed the Luna nearspace, as well as LaGrange Point One and Two, though L1 is kind of cut off to show L2.

"Basically our shakedown cruise shall take us to L2 and back to the Yards, were hopefully the Admiral shall take care of the problem with the brass. The entire cruise should take us around a week or two. Though while at L2 we are to investigate the claims of pirate activity around the Civilian Dock of Barnacle located here," she said making the mentioned space dock light up on the map. The other officers nodded as they looked at the map.

"Captain if I may jump into this. Isn't L2 a general hot-bed of pirate activity?" Commander Grant asked with a frown on her tanned and pretty face. Natarle blinked at her before turning to look at the map and turning back to look at the Commander.

"That is quite correct commander, but overall the pirates usually steer clear of Barnacle for it majorly hosts the Junk Guild, and the pirates don't seem to really want to piss off the Guild all that much. Therefore the reason behind our little side-mission we were given by the admiral," Natarle mentioned with a nod of her head at the slightly younger woman, who only nodded in understanding.

"Excuse me Captain if I remember right the L2 area has many resource asteroids around there, with some around the Space Dock. Many use those around the Dock to mine needed resources for whatever reason. One of the major groups who mine in the area is the PLANTs Resource Commission, therefore we may encounter some ZAFT ships in the area. Is that correct?" Commander Lisa Hayes asked with a frown for she was not to keen on going against a ZAFT ship with a crew that maybe experienced but still not really use to the larger ship. Natarle blinked in surprise at her friend's question before shaking her head.

"That is not really correct for ZAFT seems to be mainly concentrated around the L5 area and with some patrols around the high orbits of Earth. Any ships assigned to L2 would have been reassigned to those patrols trying to intercept launches from Victoria. Though if we encounter any ZAFT ship we are not to engage them, instead we are to back off and continue with our shakedown cruise. Does that answer your question Commander?" she responded before looking at the commander, who only nodded to answer her own question.

"Is there anymore questions?" she asked looking around the room to see anyone wanted to say something and was surprised to see Commander Focker leaning forward a bit to get ready to say something.

"Ma'am what role would my mobile suits play during our time in L2?" the scarred mobile suit commander asked with a frown looking over at Natarle, who just nodded in understanding at the man's question. The black haired commander took a brief moment thinking about it before answering the other's question.

"Well Commander I believe we have a few of those new Recon Striker Packs on board, this would be the best time to give them a good testing and breaking them in. Basically we shall launch a team of two of Recon Striker Equipped units with a single escort a piece to recon the area. While the remaining four Daggers shall have a rotating close in patrol around the ship, with two up and two down rotating every half-hour. I do not want to be jumped and surprised by pirates. So pick two your best pilots who have some experience with the Recon Striker to fly on the recon mission. Does that sound satisfactory for you Commander?" she answered with a small smile on her face looking over at the pilot. Focker simply nodded and started writing something on the pad in front of him, most likely some plans for the patrols and the rotations.

"Alright with that out of the way anymore questions at all?" she asked looking around at the officers around the table before nodding seeing no one jumping up to ask anything else. With a sigh she nodded to the officers in front of her before clicking off the display screen and standing up making her own officers stand as well.

"With that out of the way, our mission briefing is over and therefore I would like to have reports your departments over the course of the shakedown, as well as any suggestions on improvements to your departments. Thank you and you are dismissed," she finished and waited as the officers slowly exited the room to return to their departments or going off-duty for some of them. When the last officer, Commander Hayes, exited the room Natarle sighed before gathering up her data-pad/viewer and some papers she brought in before exiting the room as well. With a sigh she headed for her quarters to drop her stuff before heading to the bridge to relieve Lieutenant Sheppard and start the ship on her journey to L2.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Pilot's Lounge  
AFS _Dominion

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the large battleship's pilot lounge located above the ships hanger the pilots of Skull Squadron relaxed while waiting for Commander Fokker to return with the orders for the much awaited shakedown cruise. Over the past few weeks Skull Squadron went through several drills and exercises in conjunction with the _Dominion_, as well as several solo Zero-Gee exercises giving some of the newest members of the squadron some time to grow accustomed to fighting in the zero-gee environment of space. Many of the pilots had clearly been quite happy with the recapture of Victoria Spaceport and the new Strike Packs being sent up for their use by the Habilis Massdriver. They only had been using vanilla Aile and Sword Packs during the past few exercises, therefore many wanted to try out some of the newer packs being tested at Edwards, which they now could thanks to the Massdriver. Therefore many of the pilots where laid out in the chairs reading up on the new Strike Packs in the newly updated Dagger Manuel which had a nifty section that talked about the various Strike Packs for the Dagger, while others stood at the large window that took one wall of the room showing those in the room a great view of the large hanger bellow. These few standing at the window could see the mentioned packs being stored in the overhead storage racks or in the other storage areas attached to the main hanger. Those stored in the overhead racks where the more common and not to mention tested Aile, Launcher, and Sword Packs with some of the newer packs included along their numbers. Though the pilot's relaxation was interrupted when the door to the lounge slid open and the Commander walked in.

"ATTEN-HUN! Officer on deck!!" the closest pilot, one Elaine Mackenzie, to the door cried out making the various other pilots dropped their manuals on the floor of the lounge and stood up at attention as the Commander walked in surprising him.

"As you were you all. What made you guys so jumpy all the sudden? Normally you are not that really keen to jump up at a moment's notice," the Commander asked with a frown looking around the relieved and now once again relaxing pilots. Elaine sighed before looking over at her commander with a frown.

"Well Sir the XO was in here earlier in the day when you where out talking with Ensign Hailey down in the hanger about the new Strike Packs we received yesterday and she really tore us a new one for not showing the respect she deserved when she came in here during her morning inspection. Though it did not help that Marcus mentioned something to David about he was right about the old sourpuss. She then really got pissed when she heard that and assigned Marcus to clean the heads for the next week. It was hell sir," the red headed pilot said with a frown looking around at the other pilots, Marcus Rush not along them, who all nodded in agreement with their fellow pilot. James looked around at the others before smiling slightly and shaking his head trying to contain the laughter in response to that statement.

"Well I shall have a talk with her about being too strict with my pilots, and if that doesn't work I shall got to the Captain instead. Though I really should go talk to her after I am done with briefing you folks, for I am going to need him in the mission the Captain assigned to us when we reach L2," he said instead with a small grin on his face. A few sighs of relieve sounded around the room at this statement by their commander. After a few moments James waved for his pilots to take a seat around the room, while James himself sat on the edge of one of the desks around the room. The group could have used the attached pilot briefing room for this small little briefing but with only six pilots being brief it was kind of redundant.

"Anyways I have our assignments for when we reach the L2 area. Since the area is a hotbed of pirate activity the Captain wants a constant CIP around the _Dominion _with four of our machines, two up and two down with a half-hour rotation. While the remaining four are going to be set-up for a deep-recon mission to keep the _Dominion _appraised of any threats ahead of her. This Recon Mission will have one Recon Striker Equipped Dagger with another Dagger equipped to escort the Recon Dagger on its mission. I want our CIP to be equipped with an Assault Striker and Launcher Strike Combo which shall give us some heavy firepower to counter any pirate forces that are foolish enough to jump us. While the Escort Daggers shall be equipped with Aile Strikers giving the Escorts some longer range thanks to the Aile's extra batteries. Now for those in command of the separate groups, I shall be in over all command and in command of the CIP, next Logan shall commander of the first recon element, and David shall be the commander of the second recon element. As for the pilots of the Recon Daggers, that of course should be Marcus who shall be the pilot for the First Element, and Alex will be the pilot for the Second element. When one recon element has half power the other shall head back to the ship and recharge. This shall provide us with at least one recon element out at any time scouting ahead. Therefore I think the CIP pilots shall get cracking on getting familiar with the Assault Striker, god knows we are already familiar with the Launcher. Anyhow that is about it folks. Now I need to go convince the XO to spring poor Marcus early so he can get some simulation time in the Recon Striker," James finished with a smile and nod at the other pilots, who smiled back at him before the chosen CIP pilots went back to reading the manual particularly the small bit about the Assault Striker Pack, a new Pack which gives the Dagger some heavy firepower in the form of shoulder mounted missile launchers, heavy beam cannons attached to the flight pack and finally a shield mounted gatling cannon similar to the one on ZAFT's CGUE, while the other pilots went on with whatever they where doing. With a fond shake of his head James headed out of the room to go hunting for the XO.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Captains Quarters  
AFS _Dominion

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With a hiss the Captain's Quarter's door opened letting Natarle walk into the large quarters set aside for the Captain of the ship. With a sigh the black haired commander looked around seeing that they where a bit larger then the ones on the _Archangel _and quite bigger then her quarters on the mentioned ship as well. Taking a deep breath Natarle set her datapad and papers onto the desk before turning to get another look over the quarters silently wondering when Murrue Ramius would pop up and ask her why she was in the Captain's quarters. With a shake of her head Natarle banish that thought and turned to look at the small couch located at one end of the room. Suddenly she frowned when she saw an old paperback book lying on the side table sitting on one end of the couch. With a frown she walked over to the table and picked up the book before turning it over to look at the cover. She blinked in surprise at the title: The Road to Damascus by Linda Evans & John Ringo.

**-o-Flashback-o-**

_Three days previously after a long exercise, Natarle stepped into Admiral Gloval's quarters to find the old Admiral standing at one of his small bookcases that lined one of the walls of his office. He had an old paperback open in his hand and was silently reading something from said book. When the door closed behind Natarle the Admiral shut the book with a snap and a rustle of paper, before turning to look over at her. _

"_Ah! Natarle take a seat, I have something very important to discuss with you before the _Dominion_'s shakedown cruise in a few days," he said before walking over to his desk and sitting down behind his desk with a sigh, before setting the book down on end of his desk. He looked around the room for a moment before taking out a small device out of one of his desk drawers before sitting it down on the center of the desk. He switched on something on the device and looked around once more before sighing in relief. _

"_This little gadget was given to me by your Commander Tannith after he swept my office for bugs the other day. Anyways down to business, I have done my own digging to see if I find anymore evidence on Blue Cosmos involvement in the Earth Forces and what I have found is not pleasant. But I did not call you here to hear it, but instead I want to ask you a very important question Natarle. Are you willing to defect and fight against the Earth Forces?" the old Admiral asked very seriously looking at Natarle as she looked at her honorary uncle in surprise. _

"_Uncle Henry! Why are you asking me that! Granted the data on Blue Cosmos and the stuff about Alaska are horrific and not pleasant I admit that, but defection is a bit strong isn't it?" she asked in horror looking over at Gloval who sighed in response before picking up the book he been silently reading when she came in before looking over at her with a nod of his head. He looked down at the anti-snooping device and flipped it off before sitting it back into his desk drawer. With a sigh he looked up at Natarle who still looked shocked at him. _

"_Very well then Natarle, but I ask you to read this book and imagine yourself in the character Sonny's position. Granted the mentioned character is a self-aware super tank, but it should be an interesting comparison. This is all I am asking to do now my dear," he said with sad smile handing the book over to Natarle who looked at it before looking up at her Uncle and when she did she realized that Uncle Henry was gone replaced with the hard face of Admiral Gloval. With a nod of her head she got up and saluted the old admiral._

"_Very well sir, if there isn't anything else. I will like to get back to my ship to prepare for the shakedown cruise," she said with a salute at the man. _

"_No there is not Commander. You are dismissed," he said turning to look a folder most likely a report he had to look through. With a stiff nod Natarle turned on her heel and walked out the office with her thoughts swirling over the idea of defection and fighting against a nation she swore to serve. It was something not taking lightly and if Henry was not her honorary Uncle she would have reported him to his superiors for asking that, but on the other hand if Blue Cosmos had the majority of the admiralty in their pockets then how could she serve her nation. With a sigh she started to head back to the _Dominion _with a heavy heart and thoughts swirling around in her head. _

**-o-Flashback-o-**

When she had arrived in her quarters she simply sit it on the table and forgotten about it with many preparations for the shakedown. With a frown she looked over at the clock to see that she was not supposed to be on the bridge for another half-an-hour, so she simply took a seat on the couch and opened the book to the first page before starting to read.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge  
AFS _Dominion_  
Lagrange Point Two  
Two days later_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After two days found the _Dominion _entering the L2 area very slowly and carefully to avoid the numerous resource asteroid in the area. As they did so both catapults opened before launching the ship's mobile suit complement while a few tethered and normal suited personal pushed off the ship to peacefully float away from the ship. These personal had the mission of directing the large battleship through mini asteroid field that is the L2 area. Within a few minutes found six of the ship's eight machines launched and the catapult doors closing shut behind the last mobile suit. The six machines soon shook down into three flight groups of two mobile suits; two groups sped off to scout ahead of the ship while the last group started a lazy path around the ship patrolling for any enemy threats. On the bridge of the ship Commander Badgiruel stood in front of the bridge's view-port gazing out at the asteroids that are now floating past the ship. With a sigh she turned to look at the silently working bridge crew before looking up at the two operator stations above her command chair.

"Radar I want those eyes and those famous senses of yours on full alert, I don't want anything getting a drop on us understood," she ordered the young brown haired man, one Ensign Jacob Riley or better known as Radar, sitting at the radar and detection station. He was called Radar because his almost sixth sense of detecting enemy or threatening forces around him, not to mention his eyes could see stuff that no one else could on a radar screen.

"Aye ma'am," the young man said not looking away from his screens to look at the captain as she floated over to her command chair before sitting down. Nodding she looked down at the combined helm and navigation station situated at the front of the bridge.

"Mitchell, Helme I don't want to hit anything so keep your heads on a swivel and listen to those observers outside," she ordered the two men sitting at that station, who only nodded back at her almost together before turning their attention back to their station. She did not say anything further to them for she knew that the two where hard at work and did not need anything else from her. With a nod she sat back in her comfortable command chair to wait for anything to happen. After a few moments of blessed silence Radar at his station twitched slightly before frowning and adjusting a few controls on his station. This attracted the attention of Natarle and the XO, Lisa Hayes, who floating near the front of the bridge keeping an eye on the surroundings. Sometimes she used the pair of binoculars around her neck to scan around before putting them down to scan around the immediate area.

"Captain! I got twelve solid contacts bearing down on us from one of the larger asteroids to the Portside. Looks like they where hiding behind it. I can not get a positive match on their identity there is a lot of interference," Radar reported with a grim frown on his face as he looked down at her from his position. Frowning Natarle leaned forward slightly to look into the CIC.

"Controller! Have…" she started to say but was beaten to the punch as one of the Skull Squadron's Daggers flew past the bridge to intercept the approaching contacts.

"Ma'am Jolly One reports that he has a visual on the contacts and confirms them to be TS-MA1 Fafnir Mobile Armors. He is requesting weapon's free at this time," the Controller reported from the CIC. Natarle blinked in surprise at this for the Fafnir Mobile Armor where just less than six years out of date, therefore was usually used by pirates and third party forces who could not afford more modern mobile armors. After a brief moment Natarle was about to say something when the Controller held her hand to her headset once more to hear something.

"Captain! Fafnirs are confirmed to be hostile they have fired on Jolly One, he is requesting weapons free once again ma'am," the controller reported looking up at her, Natarle frowned but sighed.

"Jolly One has Weapons Free, destroy those filth before they attack the ship," she ordered with a scowl, and mentally cursed the pirates who where stupid enough to attack a full fledged warship using obsolete machines.

"Ma'am should I order Jolly Three and Four to launch?" the controller asked after relying the orders to the two Daggers. Natarle thought briefly for a moment before sighing and looking down at the Controller.

"Yes but have them keep close to the ship and intercept anything that gets past Jolly One and Two," she ordered with a nod. For it was a good idea to keep the two other members of Jolly Flight behind in case of any leakers that got through the first element of Jolly Flight.

"Understood Captain relying orders now," the controller responded before turning back to her station to coordinate the launching of the other two Daggers. While she did that Lisa who had been making her way over to Natarle gently floated up next to Natarle with a frown.

"Should I order the crew to First Stage Alert Captain?" she asked with a frown on her face. Natarle looked over at her before looking out at the view-port thoughtfully before turning back to the brown haired woman.

"Not First Stage, but bring the ship to Second Stage Alert, and warm up the close in weapons. If anything actually got through Jolly Flight our CIWS should take care of them easily enough," she ordered load enough for the weapon officer to receive the order as well.

"Aye Ma'am!" soon came the twin responses from the weapons officer and Lisa, who sat down in her own chair off to one side of the command chair and lifted up the handset from the armrest of the chair.

"Now hear this, Second Stage Alert. I repeat Second Stage Alert. This is not a drill, all stations report when ready," she ordered over the internal communications, officially bringing the ship to battle. Natarle nodded at her before picking up her own handset and pushed a button on the same armrest.

"Chief start bringing in the Observers I don't want any them being hit by stray fire," she ordered before setting the handset back into its cradle. She then leaned back and watched as the ship's first battle commenced.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A1 Assault Dagger – Jolly One  
LTCOM James Focker Piloting _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With a frown behind his helmet's face-shield the experienced pilot sent his mobile suit heading towards the approaching hostile mobile armors, of which looked slightly similar to the main body of a Moebius Zero but with four pylons arranged in an x pattern on the back of the craft. Each pylon held one missile while a light railgun extended from the bottom of the main body. James eyed the old mobile armors approaching with an experienced eye and wondered why they fired their only missiles earlier when they first spotted the two Daggers approaching them. With a shake of his head he turned to look one of his monitors displaying the face of Max Sterling whose Launcher Dagger was slightly behind his own Assault Dagger.

"Alright Max stay back and snipe at any of them. I am going to straight in and mix up with them. If any get past you, let them go and the others shall get them. Understood?" he ordered with a frown.

"Aye sir, holding back," the younger pilot responded with a nod of his head at the senior pilot. With a sigh and a deep breath the pilot pulled the targeting unit around to set against his face-shield. After a few moments a long beep sounded around the cockpit announcing target is locked on.

"Sweet Lock! Firing!" he said out load following engrained routine when he was a fighter pilot, before pressing one of the triggers on the stick held loosely in his right hand. As he did so the two missile pods on the Dagger's shoulders opened and twelve missiles spiraled out the pods heading towards the approaching mobile armors. A brief moment later they hit five the enemy mobile armors tearing them apart leaving the other seven alone, but that soon changed as one was speared by a reddish orange beam of a Hyper-Impulse cannon fired by Max's Launcher Dagger. Two more of the mobile armors soon fell to James thanks to the two light beam cannons attached to the flight pack of the Dagger. Only four remained and James was now in range of the enemy weapons, and they opened fire at him, but James skillfully evaded their almost frantic fire. The Dagger's shield mounted Gatling cannon came up and started to fire on the mobile armors. One did not evade in time and soon followed his compatriots in death when the gatling literally tore apart the glorified space fighter. Frowning he turned his weapon onto the next target to see it exploded into a fireball from yet another Agni blast. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted one of the remaining enemy units approaching from his side, with a shake of his head James snatched up one of the mobile suit's beam sabers from its waist storage rack and swung it to neatly bisect the mobile armor before it exploded showering the Dagger with debris. Turning he saw the last remaining mobile armor bugging out but it soon exploded into a fireball as Max got him with another blast from the Agni. With a nod of his head the pilot replaced the beam saber in its rack and turned to look around him to see if any other enemy units tried to ambush the _Dominion _but only saw it slowly pushing its way through the asteroids, with the other two Daggers of Jolly Flight standing protectively over the ship. With a sigh James turned his Dagger towards the Dagger and started to head for the ship.

"Gunsight this is Jolly One reporting twelve bogies splashed," he reported to the mobile suit controller on the ship, whose face flashed onto one of his lateral communication monitors.

"Understood, the Captain wants you to return to the ship to personally report to her on the fight. Leave Jolly Three and Four on CIP and bring yourself and Jolly Two home," the MS Controller ordered. James nodded before sending the Dagger towards the now opening catapult doors of the ship.

"Understood Gunsight, Jolly One and Two are now returning," he responded before inputting a few commands into his communication panel and the faces of his three pilots soon came up onto his screens.

"Alright Max and I have been ordered to return to personally report to the Captain, Elaine and Ben you are to take over the CIP. Understood," he ordered this three subordinates, as he started to approach the opened catapult.

"Understood sir," Elaine responded with a simple nod of her head before taking a lazy turn and starting a patrol pattern.

"Ah man! I didn't get any kills this time Boss," Ben said as he too sent his Dagger into a patrol pattern. James smiled and rolled his eyes at Ben's statement.

"Better luck next time Ben," James said with a smile as he gently set the Dagger down on the catapult before walking the large mobile suit forward as the catapult door closed behind him.

"This is Jolly One I am down and shall be up on the bridge momentarily Gunsight. Any word on Roger Flight?" he asked with a frown as his Dagger was attached to a rack in preparation to move further into the hanger. The MS Controller frowned as well on his center monitor before shaking her head.

"No word Commander, but their first scheduled check-in should be pretty soon," the Controller responded with a frown. James nodded and watched as his Dagger's Rack was led towards its assigned spot. After a few moments James opened his hatch and pushed off towards the hanger's exit spinning spun slightly and watched as several normal suited figures approached not only his Dagger by Max's as well. With a smile he spotted a normal suited figure waiting for him by the exit. The rank tabs on the collar told him it was an Ensign and only one person wearing those tabs would be in the hanger.

"Yeah Chief! Brought her back in piece for you this time," he said with a light tone and a grin on his face. The mentioned person only rolled her eyes before pushing off as well and headed towards him.

"You want your new kills displayed?" asked one Ensign Elizabeth Hailey the Hanger Deck's chief and head mobile suit engineer. James frowned for a moment before shaking his head.

"We can do that later Liz, I need to report to the captain. I leave her in your delicate hands ma'am," he said before saluting her lazily and spinning around to float out of the hanger and into the ship itself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Nearspace  
Barnacle Space Dock _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Not far from the spiky shaped Barnacle Space Dock a few figures floated around a large asteroid, while one larger then the others literally stood on the asteroid and operated some sort of tool to mine the asteroid. A small chuck was broken off and one of the smaller figures, a Work Pod by the looks of it grabbed it before rushing towards a large box like ship hanging off to one side. The large figure's head turned to look at the Work Pod and seem to nod before going back to work its red central eye flashing before focusing back on its job. In the cockpit of the large figure, a ZGMF-1017 Work GINN, the pilot turned his attention back to his controls. Suddenly something caught his eye and he stopped working turning his attention off to the side just in time to see one of the Work Pods floating around his Work GINN exploded.

"NO!" the pilot, a young twenty-year old Coordinator by the name of Diana Sterling, yelled out in shock. The young woman turned his attention towards the other Work Pods to see them scrambling towards the cover of the Transport Ship that served as their carrier, but they never reached it as one by one exploded. Diana cursed and turned her Mobile Suit around to find the attackers, leaving behind the tools floating above the asteroid. The young pilot's eyes rapidly moved around trying to find the enemy. Suddenly the transport was hit in the engines as another ship dived down from the cover of an another asteroid firing as they came, and two other mobile suits soon appeared from the same asteroid. Within a few moments the transport was disabled and its light defenses taken out. The pirate ship then came alongside the transport before launching three launches towards the besieged transport. Diana just sat there stunned as she watched the whole thing, and could not do anything but watch. But suddenly her entire view-screen was red as a red mono-eye of a regular dark blue painted ZGMF-1017 GINN dropped in front of her own GINN. Diana could only stare in shock and anger as the enemy GINN brought up its rifle in almost slow motion. Diana's life flashed through her eyes as the rifle lined up to shoot her GINN's cockpit, but before the rifle could fire a shaft of yellow light stabbed through the GINN's chest. Diana blinked in surprise and watched in shocked silence as another mobile suit's hand take the GINN's shoulder and literally pushed it off to the side showing Diana her savior. A white, black and gold painted mobile suit with skull and crossbones on its chest, and Diana first thought it was yet another pirate trying to steal the first pirate group's catch, but that thought soon fled as Diana's mind finally caught with the shock and reported that it was a new Earth Alliance Mobile Suit. That she and the others in the PLANT Resource Mission had heard so much about over the months since the collapse of Heliopolis Colony. Suddenly the mobile suit turned slightly showing yet another similar machine taking out the two pirate mobile suits with beams of red light before the launches followed the mobile suits. The ship tried to run but the other Alliance mobile suit simply held up its rifle and fired that same red light coring through the ship. It seemed to pause a moment before exploding throwing debris around. In the matter of seconds the pirates where all out destroyed. Diana could not believe what she seen but was glad she managed to live but wondered why the Alliance of all people helped them out, also why they where out at L2. With a shake of her head Diana saw that the first mobile suit seemed to nod before turning back towards her GINN and raised one its arms. A thin wire shot out of the wrist of the other mobile suit which impacted on the shoulder of the Work GINN. Diana finally after a few seconds realized the wire is a communication line, which would allow the other pilot to talk to her.

"You alright in there?" asked that same pilot through the communication line. With yet another shake of her head to clear it, the young pilot sighed before opening the line on her end.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for the save," Diana responded with a sigh of relief and knew that once she got out of the mobile suit she was going to collapse, but for now had to get herself together so she can get her machine back home, not to mention help her friends on the transport.

"No problem miss, I am just sorry that we did not get here sooner. We saw these guys earlier but our orders were to watch and wait therefore did nothing but we never imagined them getting this close to Barnacle. Anyways my commander already sent out a distress call to Barnacle, if they haven't already noticed the battle. Till then we shall stay around till they get here," the other pilot soon replied in a respectful tone. Diana nodded for pirates did not usually attack this close to Barnacle, therefore shall be quite a surprise to the resource missions around the Space Dock.

"It should not take too long for help to arrive. Though can I ask for your name good sir?" she asked wanting to know the identity of her valiant rescuer.

"Heh sure why not. I am Lieutenant J.G Marcus Rush of the Earth Alliance Mobile Suit Squadron 103 aka Skull Squadron, my partner and commander is Lieutenant Senior Grade Logan Kramer also with Skull Squadron," the Alliance pilot replied before pointing over to the other Alliance machine. Diana nodded but knew she had heard that name before but her radio soon squawked for her attention before she could ask the Lieutenant about it.

"Diana you still there, if you can hear me answer me!" a voice shouted and Diana flinched before flipping her radio back to broadcast. The Alliance pilot who could hear the communication chuckled lightly but only retracted his communication line.

"I am still here Mister Charles, but the pirates took out the others," she reported over the radio to her boss and leader of the Resource Mission. Diana soon heard a sigh over the radio from the man.

"Thank god. Thought I lost you too kid, but what is happening out there. First we see the pods going up one by one then that ship appearing out of no where and then our radar along with everything else is taken out. We where getting ready for boarders when one of the crew reported seeing explosions out of one of the View-ports," the older man said with a frown in his voice. Diana smiled slightly before shaking her head for the old man would not believe this, granted the man was not a big anti-natural person but just didn't like the Alliance overall.

"Well we where rescued it appears, they took out the Pirate Mobile Suits, then the boarding launches, and finally the pirate ship itself. It was over in a matter of seconds. They have sent out a call to summon help from the Dock," she reported but purposely left the identity of the rescuers out for a moment. Diana always liked to wind up the old man and she was not going to resist this.

"What! There are no ZAFT ships in the area. Who rescued us then?" the man asked with confusion lacing his voice. Diana simply smiled and chuckled lightly as she eyed the two Alliance mobile suits which since the start of the conversation loitered around the area looking out for more pirates.

"Would you believe Mister Charles if I said it was a pair of Alliance Mobile Suits?" she responded and started to mentally count down in her head till the man responded.

"WHAT!! Some Alliance pilots actually put their neck out to save us! That is surprising but I wonder why they did so," the older man said with a sigh. Diana was disappointed that he did not do more, but could only nod. Suddenly her radar started to blare and turned her machine to see surprisingly a single ZAFT _Nazca _Class ship fast approaching them. Diana's eyes widened in surprise for there indeed no ZAFT around the area, but since it is a _Nazca _she should not be surprised that it was in the area and heard the distress call before going full speed to help them.

"Well looks like help has arrived Boss and it's a ZAFT _Nazca _Class. I don't think our rescuers are going to stay around for much longer," she said in surprise, and indeed as she said that the two Alliance mobile suits saw the ZAFT ship and literally bolted towards the cover of the asteroids, though Lieutenant Rush's machine threw a lazy salute towards Diana's machine. Diana smiled and made the Work GINN wave at the Alliance machine as it fled the area to avoid fighting the ZAFT forces. With a sigh she reached up and took off her helmet before shaking out her short purple hair. She sighed sadly as she looked around the area seeing the debris from the dead pods and wondered what was going to happen. She watched as the catapult on the ZAFT ship opened and three GINNs launched towards her. As they approached she briefly wondered about that Alliance and silently wished to meet with him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_AFS _Dominion_  
In-Route to the Moon  
Four Days Later _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Four days later found the _Dominion _on its way back to the Moon after a few days of doing through a few exercises and maneuvers in conjunction with Skull Squadron. A few more pirate groups tried to attack them but where soon crushed by the overwhelming firepower of the ship and its mobile suits. In fact during the latest attack the _Dominion _would use its powerful Lohengrin Mainguns for the first time to take out a Pirate modified _Nelson _Class battleship. They of course ran into a few ZAFT ships over the course of the cruise and the _Dominion _would avoid contact with every time. As the ship slipped out of the L2 Area, its captain could be found in her quarters going over a few reports turned in by the various department heads. After the last report was read Natarle sighed and stretched her body a bit. With a sigh she looked around the quarters to see that unlike when first got them, they now looked lived in. Her eyes suddenly fell onto the book sitting on her side table with a piece of paper sticking out marking her spot about three-quarters the way through the book. Natarle shrugged and turned to look at the clock to see that she was not going on duty for a long while. She soon settled onto the couch and opened the book to start to read. As she did the _Dominion _continued to sail peacefully towards the moon, its duty fulfilled and its honor intact.

-o-**Fin**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post Chapter Notes:**

/Big Yawn/ Whoah! Thank god this is finally done! This happens to be the largest chapter so far in Divergence and is the very first battle chapter. Though granted it is only a handful of pirates that got themselves wasted but still I hope someone will enjoy the battle scenes anyways.

Anyhow, The Road to Damascus is a real life book and is personally one my favorite books. It is part of the long Bolo Series originally created by Keith Laumer but others have since started to write Bolo Books. One of the is The Road to Damascus, which is a great book and I highly recommend it to anyone who loves sci-fi, heck read the entire Bolo series. Anyways the book shall feature heavily through the remaining story, for it shall help Natarle make the decision to finally defect. Though by the way I do not own anything from the Bolo Series, just to let everyone know.

Also many different new characters have introduced here but this should be the final new characters to be introduced for a while. Though expect the Blue Cosmos Thugs to appear in the next few chapters if not the next one. Honestly many of these characters shall remain in the background and are only supporting the main cast.

Now I am sure many are wondering what the heck are the Assault and Recon Striker Packs, well once I get permission to post them from the guy who created that nifty lineart of the Skull Squadron Dagger I been mentioning, I shall post them on my Deviantart. Since links are not really working I shall just say this, put Deathzealotzero into Google and my profile should pop out somewhere in the first page of the results. Then simply get to my Gallery and find the Gundam SEED Divergence Folder. Though to briefly explain the two new Strikers, the Assault is basically has the shoulder pods of the Buster, the Cannons off the Mudrock, and the shield gatling off the Strike Rouge that sure pretty much give you an idea on this guy. While the Recon Unit has the shoulder equipment off the GINN Recon Type, as well as a long range gun-camera and a shield unit that has other different sensor equipment as well. In the second battle scene Marcus simply just used his beam saber to get the pirate GINN off Diana's Worker, for he only has his beam sabers and the head guns to use against enemies. Therefore the reasoning behind having a Recon Striker escorted around.

I am sorry to those waiting for the interaction between Lisa and David but I needed to get the story moving. Though I hope you all enjoyed the scene with James arriving in the Pilot's lounge. As for the mentioned lounge yes it is similar to one aboard the Minvera in Destiny and since I really like the idea I thought I should place in here as one of the _Dominion_'s internal differences between the _Archangel _and herself.

Hmmm… anything else I need to go over. AH! One final thing before I sign off here, I think many are wondering about the Third Battle of Victoria, according to the Official Timeline it lasts over a week. I'm sorry I do not buy that, maybe in long time ago in the past, but in the age of mobile suits sorry no. Therefore in Divergence the Battle lasts for a few days therefore the reasoning for the crew to be talking about it here.

Anyways I think that is about it I shall see all in the next chapter; hopefully posted pretty soon once I recover from this all-nighter writing session. /sheepish look/

**Next time on Gundam SEED Divergence! New troubles await the brave and faithful crew of the **_**Dominion **_**when they arrive at the Moon. Find out what in Phase Six: A Dream and New Enemies! **


	7. Phase 06: Big Trouble in Little Luna

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Divergence

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_By William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is TRUST from L'Arc~En~Ciel**

**Phase Six: Big Trouble in Little Luna **

_The _Saratoga _Class Mobile Carriers were produced by the Alliance to carry their new mobile suit units into battle instead of building more of the expensive _Archangel _or _Odin _Class Ships, not to mention shelling out more money to convert existing ships to carry mobile suits. While theoretically a normal _Agamemnon _Class Flagship could carry mobile suits with a handful of small modifications the carry facilities and the catapult, other ships could only carry a very small amount of mobile suits. Therefore it would cheaper to produce a new series of carrier ships to carry and support mobile suits, hence the Alliance _Saratoga _Class ships. _

_- Introduction to the _Inside the Saratoga: The Aircraft Carrier of Space

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Herschel Shipyards  
Luna  
June 28, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Various large transport shuttles buzzed all around the large shipyards re-supplying them with the supplies desperately needed for the base and its supporting town. While both could get much of their foodstuff from Copernicus City other required supplies had to be sent from the planet, but with every Massdriver on the planet destroyed or captured by the enemy it was not possible to send the heavy transport shuttles into space carrying the required supplies to the moon bases of the Alliance. Smaller and lighter personal shuttles could still be sent into space but without a massdriver the heavier shuttles could not be launched safely. Thankfully the Earth bound Alliance Forces managed to recaptured the Habilis Massdriver located at the Victoria Spacesport and about a week of cleaning up the base from the brutal battle to retake it, supplies where now flowing back into the base on a regular schedule. Even then larger Ptolemaues Lunar Base received their re-supply before the smaller shipyards could get theirs, and the Shipyards only just started receiving the supplies from the planet. All of this was on Vice Admiral Henry Gloval's mind as he watched from his office as the very first transport shuttle started to land in the prepared dock. With a sigh he turned slightly seeing his aide patiently waiting aide standing behind him waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Very well Commander you where saying," he said turning towards the young woman that had been his aide, one Lieutenant Commander Henrietta Thompson, and confidant for over three years after he managed to save her career from the breakers when her commanders found out her entire family besides her were Coordinators and that they live on the PLANTs, many of them on Junius Seven in fact. He was the only one to know of her seeing one of her old friends a Coordinator that lived in Copernicus City and the current pregnancy resulting in that relationship. He had been the one to provide support for her when reports arrived of a recent Blue Cosmos attack at Copernicus which took the life of her lover. Therefore like her Admiral has a deep hatred of Blue Cosmos and with the recent information delivered by Commander Tannith was rapidly loosing respect for the Alliance Forces.

"Well sir, the first batch of the new _Saratoga _Class Carriers are finally finished, and with the new supplies from Earth, the second batch's construction sequel should moved up to be done in a matter of weeks. While all the _Odin _Class ships as of this morning finished and ready to be inducted into the fleet, and both the _Virtues _and the _Thrones _are just about finished. Give them another few days and they shall be done. That is all for my report on the current construction, is there anything else you need sir," Commander Thompson reported reading off out of a folder that lay open in her hands. Her pregnancy while not yet to advanced to show, she still almost glowed with many had called over the years the pregnancy glow. However Admiral Gloval simply nodded at her before looking out of the window at the gathered ships bellow him, wondering yet again why he was doing this job instead of resigning or just dropping off the map and settling down somewhere so he did not have to deal with the idiotic stupidity of the world and the darn war. With a sigh and a shake of his head he once again remembered one of his own father's favorite quotes: "Do what is right and not what is easy." Which is why he had not done what he really wanted to, with deep breath and gathering himself together he looked over at Commander Thompson knowing that he had to make the world safer for her child and others like them, with a final nod he turned to look at his desk. As he started to head for it he stopped remembering something before looking over at the Commander.

"Henri when is the _Dominion _due back from her shakedown cruise?" he asked with a frown looking at the surprised Lieutenant Commander who quickly recovered but soon found the proper entry in her schedule PDA and after she found out she was looking for groaned out loud surprising her Admiral.

"Well sir they arrive sometime tomorrow, and if you remember that is when you have that meeting with Rear Admiral Sutherland about his newly assigned command," she responded with a grim frown, the Admiral blinked in surprise before groaning as well for newly promoted Rear Admiral Sutherland was to take command of the 1st Mobile Attack Group which was to be made out of the _Dominion _and the first two _Odin _Class ships the _Odin _herself and the _Thor_. The meeting had been pushed back multiple times with Admiral Sutherland in several other meetings and happily escorting Director Muruta Azrael around both Ptotemaeus and Herschel much his irritation, for the Director was not even a Civilian member of the government. Not to mention the rumors that he was the head of Blue Cosmos, but has not been outright proven just yet, though Commander Tannith was looking into it for the Admiral. With a sigh the Admiral simply nodded before sitting heavily and wearily at his desk, for the Admiral had managed to keep much of the Blue Cosmos supporters in the High Command from finding out about the _Dominion_'s crew roster, only he and Vice Admiral Charlotte Lorne head of the Alliance's Bureau of Personal which is reasonable for personal assignments knew of the roster of the _Dominion_. However if the _Dominion _returned in the middle of the meeting Sutherland and his cronies would demand a tour of the ship. He would then know that the crew of the ship was not the ones he had highly recommend to Admiral Gloval and Admiral Lorne during the early days of the _Dominion_'s construction. Sighing in exhaustion the Admiral wondered if his luck was going to keep going down hill, and wondered how he could keep Sutherland from knowing of the change in crews. However as if summoned by his thoughts on luck, shouting could now be heard from the Admiral's outer office and exchanging a bewildered look with his aide the Admiral wondered what was going on when the double doors of his office slammed open surprising both Admiral and aide. One red faced Rear Admiral William Sutherland stalked angrily into the inner office. Gloval blanched at his rotten luck but quickly recovered like the pro he was and adopted a bland irritated look on his face. He also silently noticed the two people following the admiral into office, as well as the eight young men and woman waiting for them in the outer office. The senior admiral's eyes narrowed in anger as he knew both followers and wondered why they where here.

"GLOVAL!! What the hell are you trying to pull!" the angry admiral ranted as he slammed a folder down on the senior admirals desk. Gloval narrowed his eyes at the other man before looking over at Commander Thompson.

"That shall be all Commander, looks like my meeting with Admiral Sutherland is going to be a bit earlier then planned," he ordered ignoring the Rear Admiral totally, as well as the two men who had followed the Admiral into the office, one a blond haired man wearing a powder blue business suite wore an amused experission on his face, while the other only wore an Alliance uniform with the tabs on his shoulder panels showing him to be a pilot that only had a simple scowl on his face that made the large scar on his face look even more uglier then it already was.. With a nod and a small smile on her face the aide quickly saluted and exited the office through a small side door leaving Gloval with the three others that remained in the office.

"Now what it is your problem REAR Admiral Sutherland? Take a seat and let's talk about this like civilized men we are," Gloval ordered waving for a chair in front of the desk, and stressing the rear part of the others rank showing who outranked who in the scheme of things. If it was possible Sutherland's face became even redder, but after a few moments his face started to return to normal. With an angry sniff the Admiral sat down in the chair while his blond haired companion took the other chair, the other simply leaned against one wall of the room glaring around at the mentioned room.

"That is much better Admiral. Now what can I do for you this fine day?" Gloval asked with a small smile on his face and his hands folded on the table in front of him not looking at the folder still sitting on their side of the table. With a scowl the junior Admiral threw the folder at Gloval who barely managed to catch in time and looked at the two with an inquiring look.

"That is my problem Gloval. I swung by Admiral Lorne's office to see about picking up the crew roster for my new flagship and to find about the status of said ship. While she told me she could not reveal it to me for I was not yet in command of said ship, I managed to get Fleet Admiral Houston's signed order to let her have me access to the roster. When I left the office and started to flip through the folder I found something very interesting! Do you know what I found Gloval?" the angry man said pointing at the folder in Admiral Gloval's hands, who hid a flinch for he did not know that Admiral Houstan was in the pockets or one of the supporters of Blue Cosmos. His name had not been on the list given to him by Commander Tannith, though he was not surprised at all for the elderly Admiral was high enough that he could have various lock outs on his personal files as well as several other things. With a sigh Gloval opened the folder and found that the folder did indeed contain the roster of the _Dominion_. With a confused expression on his face Gloval looked up at the far more junior Admiral.

"Very well then Admiral. May I ask what the problem with this crew roster is? For it looks just fine with me, though the crew size is a bit small for such a ship, but I am sure they can handle it," Admiral Gloval said with frown looking over his reading glasses at the once again red-faced Admiral Sutherland.

"Yes I have a problem with it. I gave you a list of preferred crew for the ship and not a single one of those on that list is in that crew roster. That is the crew I wanted to have on my flagship Gloval and I am not very happy about this at all," Sutherland managed to spit out with grim distaste. Admiral Gloval frowned at him before sitting down the folder and taking off his reading glasses.

"First of all Rear Admiral Sutherland, it is Vice Admiral Gloval or sir to you! Second of all it was not your ship when you gave me that list, and there where no plans for you to take command of her. Speaking of that list they were all green officers mainly right out of the academy with a handful of older officers who have shown incompetence or worse cowardice towards the enemy. I admit that a few of those green officers maybe quite good and had great potential but it was not such a great idea to put them on such an important ship as the _Dominion_, they would have been better off on another along with Admiral Lorne and Commander Badgiruel got together to handpick a crew that the Commander could work very will with. Not to mention we chose a crew that brought a lot of experience to the ship and one that could work well together. They have already shown that experience during their shake down cruise and managed to destroy more then one Pirate ship or mobile unit that where stupid enough to attack her. Now is there anything else you like to say Admiral?" Gloval responded as he got up from his seat and leaned forward with a frown on his face. Sutherland leaned back against the stare and angry frown of the elder Admiral. The now white-faced Admiral gulped before shaking his head and gritting his teeth as he looked over at the still amused blue business suited person at his side.

"Yes there is Admiral Sir. Director Azrael here has requested from Admiral Houston the use of the _Dominion _for a special mission and since technically the _Dominion _is still under your command till she finishes her shake down cruise, we thought to present it to you. That is the main reason for the meeting tomorrow. Director if you will?" the younger Admiral said on bordering contempt for the older man, but the mentioned man let it slide for it was well known that the two did like one another. With a raised eyebrow Gloval turned his attention to the blond haired man sitting in his other chair, who with a sickly smile handed Gloval another folder. With a frown Gloval opened it and his eyes widened at what he saw in said folder before he glanced up at the two men in surprise.

"That image was taken by cruiser _Long Beach_ of the Fourth Naval Fleet during the Battle of Orb and according to our analysts that is indeed the AFS _Archangel_. She managed to somehow survive the Battle of JOSH-A pretty much intact but for some reason she went rouge and decided to head for Orb were she helped in defending that country from the Fourth Fleet. Also you might want to flip through the other photos in there as well," the Director mentioned with a smug look on his face that Gloval did not like but did as he instructed and flip through the other photos. As he did so he became even more surprised with each photo till finally his surprise turned to confusion and looked up at the still smiling Director.

"Those last two photos is most likely the most interesting of the bunch, though my favorite is the photo before that one which is of the Strike G-Weapon in Orb Colors fighting our Striker Daggers," the Director said with a small chuckle mentioning the photo of what clearly looked like the Strike G-Weapon in different colors and the crest of the Orb Union on its left shoulder fighting Strike Daggers. Gloval shook his head and wondered what Natarle would think of that for if he remembered right she had thought the Strike's pilot was killed by the ZAFT captured Aegis G-Weapon. With a sigh Gloval waited for the Director to describe the last photos the ones that made him so confused, which showed both a young man in what looked to be an Alliance Flight suit and another young man in a ZAFT flight suit. Both are shaking hands and had big smiles on their faces, the other photo after that which showed the same young men being hugged by a blond haired young woman in what looked like an Orb Uniform.

"The young man in the blue and white Alliance Flight Suit is none other then Lieutenant Junior Grade Kira Yamato, the former pilot of the Strike, while the other in the ZAFT Flight Suit is believe or not Athrun Zala, the son of Patrick Zala the PLANT's new Supreme Chairman, while that blond woman hugging the two of them is Cagalli Yula Attha the Princess of the Orb Union. Also interesting enough the parts of the two mobile suits we see in the background are in fact the two machines you can see the third photo fighting alongside the Orb Forces. This is clearly the proof we needed to show that the Orb Union had supported ZAFT during their attack on JOSH-A," the Director explained almost giddy with excitement, while Gloval felt almost sick at the explanation. While he was extremely surprised, he knew that the idea of Orb supporting ZAFT was ludicrous based on only these photos. There could be another more logical explanation behind the photos but Gloval kept his peace and only shook his head at the photos.

"Alright then Director what is the _Dominion_'s mission going to be?" Gloval asked with a heavy frown though even then he knew where this was going and he did not like it. He was sure neither was Natarle and he hoped he was wrong.

"I am glad you asked that Admiral, the new mission for the _Dominion _shall follow a tip I got from one of my sources on the location of the _Archangel_. Basically the _Dominion _shall capture the _Archangel _with specific instructions to arrest Lieutenant Yamato, and the Captain of the _Archangel _one Lieutenant Commander Murrue Ramius for desertion and firing on allied units. Also if he is with the _Archangel _Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flaga is included in the arrest order. If not possible to capture the ship, the _Dominion _will then destroy her. Now all this comes from Admiral Houston's office with my recommendation. With how proud you are of the experienced crew of the _Dominion _I am sure you she shall not have any problems with the _Archangel _and her crew. Though since she has two Orb Battleships with her and there might be some further support maybe from ZAFT located with the group. Therefore the new _Saratoga _Class carriers the _Saratoga, __Langley, Reprisal, _and the_ Valley Forge_, as well as eight _Drake _Class Escorts and six refurnished _Washington _Class Frigates along with the _Dominion _to help her in the mission," the blond haired Director said with a savage smile on his face, mentioning the older _Washington _Class ships that the _Drake _Class had replaced, one that made Gloval wanting to reach for his service pistol to shoot the blond haired industrialist dead where he sat. Gloval was all out horrified and knew that Natarle was going to be equally if even more so horrified to have to fight her former crewmates and friends. Luckily for Gloval he managed to keep himself together and hide his real feelings behind a mask of polite interest. With a nod Gloval leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face, before looking over at the still mute third member of the group who still was leaning against the wall of his office. After a brief few moments of looking thoughtful for the benefit of the three thugs in his office he leaned forward with purpose.

"Very well, I shall approve of this mission, it shall derail my own plans for the _Dominion _but like you said you have Admiral Houston's approval and after the shake down cruise is over the _Dominion _will no longer be under my command. Though I do wonder if the ship's Mobile Suit complement be brought to full strength instead of the half strength is has been since she launched?" Gloval responded even though he knew full well he could not do anything to stop it with Houston's backing behind the mission, but hopefully he could suggest another more sympathetic mobile suit unit to place on the ship. However those thoughts soon fled thanks to the evil smiles on the thug's faces.

"Yes it shall be. Originally my companies three new G-Weapon Prototypes were going to be assigned to the _Dominion_, but I believe there are still some work we have to do with them. Not to mention the pilots need some experience in space combat, therefore Commander Gustav's squadron shall be joining the ship's complement. With his squadron added the _Dominion _shall have a full mobile suit complement. Commander care to give the good Admiral an overview of your squadron?" the Director said with an evil smile waving at the leaning uniformed pilot that had been silent throughout the meeting since his entrance. The man now simply nodded before pushing off from the wall and walking over to the desk and nodded a bit at the Admiral before standing at attention at the side of the Director who looked over at the pilot a certain fondness.

"Yes Director it shall be my pleasure. Admiral my unit is an experimental and testing unit used to test pilot various new experimental machines coming off the ANDC's production lines. As of right now my unit consists of four modified GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger Fortessas with their shoulder cannon replaced with a lighter beam cannon, this is test out the concept shown by Orb's Astray Cannons, also there is two brand new GAT-01D1/C Duel Cannons, which as you know sir is a modified form of the Duel Dagger's Fortessa Armor, and finally we have two prototype G-Weapons: my own GAT-X133 Sword Calamity and a new prototype just rolled off the production lines the GAT-X398 Lightning. We shall give the _Dominion _some much needed heavy firepower to help take on the those two new prototypes that the _Archangel _has," the pilot, one Commander Oliver Gustav, reported with a clipped formal tone though Gloval could detect some savage glee in his voice as he reported on his unit. Gloval frowned at the report for he expected more A1 Daggers or even some standard Buster Daggers but these experimental units where something else, though the addition of the two Duel Cannons would be welcomed. What really worried him though was that Gustav was a full fledged member of Blue Cosmos and was even called the Butcher of Junius Seven for he had been the one to fire off the nuke at J7 during the Bloody Valentine. After that battle it was reported he was found floating in his damaged Moebius and had been laughing manically while he held one hand to his bleeding face. With a shake of his head, he made a note to warn the _Dominion_'s crew on this mission. However as ever Gloval simply held his true feelings behind a mask and gave the Commander an impressed nod of his head.

"Very impressive Commander. Now gentlemen is there anything else I can due for you for I have several other meetings with my division heads planned for today?" he asked silently hoping that it was over, but alas his hope was not enough as the Director nodded.

"Yes with some of the Commander's machines still in testing I am going to have one of my aides one Justin Thanatos along several techs from my company be posted on the ship to supervise them," he said with a grim smile on his face. Gloval flinched slightly and silently wondered what was with these Blue Cosmos thugs and their names. He then made a silent note to have Commander Tannith to put more effort into finding out where Azrael was in the Blue Cosmos organization for it was diffidently evident that he was part of it now. With a sigh Admiral Gloval nodded and stood from his desk.

"Very then I shall inform Captain Badgriuel of this new mission when she and the _Dominion _returns early tomorrow. In that regard if I may I would like to hold on to these photos to show the good captain so she believes me. She believes that all of her former crewmate are dead?" he asked looking at Azrael who simply smiled as he got up from his chair and nodded at Glvoal.

"Yes there are other copies feel free to keep those. Now Admiral Sutherland let's leave the Admiral to his work and perhaps we can go inspect the other new _Archangel_ Class ships. Perhaps the good Fleet Admiral will let you have one of those two to command," the Director said with a smile leading the still visibly enraged though pacified Rear Admiral who stayed pretty quiet throughout the briefing. With a final jaunty wave the two disappeared through the door Commander Gustav soon followed them before shutting the door. Gloval waited a few moments before slumping in his chair, and for a few moments he massaged his forehead before he sighed knowing he had to get back to work. He tuck the folder of photos along with another folder filled with briefing information into his office safe before leaning over the side of the desk and tapping a key on the communication panel built into the desk.

"Yes sir," came the voice of Commander Thompson through the tiny speaker in the communication unit instead of his sectaries voice that Gloval was expecting to respond to his page.

"Commander? Good now I don't have to call you. Anyways go fetch Commander Tannith and the rest of the in crowd before meeting me in the secure briefing room, we have a lot of work to do," he ordered with a determined look on his face, for he was not going to let those Blue Cosmos bastards get another one over him like they just did. He wanted to do something to get back at them and soon.

"Understood, but sir I took the liberty of calling them during your meeting. We shall be waiting for you by the time you get to the briefing room," the amused voice of Commander Thompson replied making Gloval smile in pleasure at the forethought of his aide.

"Good girl Hari. Anyways I shall be seeing you all momentarily. Also if you have the time please reschedule the department head meetings for later today. This may take a while," he ordered with a frown suddenly remembering the same meetings. The commander simply double clicked the COMM in response, something he taught her, the universal signal of affirmative or yes for pilots. With a chuckle Gloval straightened his uniform and grabbed anything that he needed before pausing looking at his safe. With a sigh he opened it again and took out the folders he had just placed there. Shaking his head at his short-sightedness the Admiral was soon out of the door and heading to a meeting that would most likely get him shot if anyone else knew about it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge  
AFS _Dominion_  
Nearspace of Herschel Shipyard  
June 29, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As graceful as her namesake the AFS _Dominion _came in on final approach to the Herschel Shipyards, her relieve to be back after the long drawn out shake down cruise and battles during said cruise. While the battles where against pirates, they where quite many pirates located at L2 and they frequently attacked the ship over the time she was at L2. Even the Captain was relieved at returning to the shipyard, though quite proud of her crew for while they were inexperienced in running such a large ship they preformed brilliantly against the pirates. With a hidden smile Commander Badgriuel watched as both the ship pilots brought the ship effortlessly towards the shipyard most likely making many watching ship drivers green with envy at how easily the two were making it seem as they came in. Suddenly the Commander was drawn from her watching when the communication station squawked above her at the operator station. With a blink of surprise for dock control had already granted them landing clearance, therefore it was a surprise for them to call back, but the COMM operator leaned forward anyways before working the controls briefly before shaking his head in confusion at the message for it made no sense to him besides the origin of the message that is.

"Captain, we are receiving a hail from Admiral Gloval, though according to my equipment it is coming through on Omega Channel. I never heard of that channel ma'am," the COMM operator reported in confusion and was quite surprised like many others on the bridge to see the senior officers that happened to be on the bridge at the time start cursing or groaning out load. The Captain simply closed her eyes before sighing and nodded at the COMM officer.

"Very well Lieutenant if you please vacate your station. Commander Hayes please take the station and bring up the Admiral on the main screen," she ordered in a cold tone which made the COMM officer gulp before nodding and pushing off from the station clearing the way for the steel-faced Commander Hayes to his place at the station. Omega Channel was an encrypted communication channel that officially did not exist in the Alliance records, for it was one of two different channels for members of what started to be called the Valkyrie Faction by its members, to communicate to one another. Of which was a faction inside the Earth Forces that wanted a quick end to the war and the removal of Blue Cosmos influence from their operations. Omega was a code in its self which basically told anyone receiving it that it something was very wrong and needed immediate reply. After a few more seconds Admiral Gloval's face appeared onto the main screen, and everyone in the range of the pick-up stood up to salute the man that every single one of them no matter if they where part of the Faction respected above all else.

"Admiral may I ask what the problem is that you have used Omega?" Natarle started off before he could say anything. The old Admiral sighed before looking outside his own pickup for a moment before looking back with a sigh.

"Everything. It appears that Fleet Admiral Houston is with Blue Cosmos and had given permission to Admiral Sutherland to access the crew roster of the _Dominion_ yesterday afternoon. After that he stormed into my angry as hell over the roster, but luckily I managed to turn his attention away from the ship. Though that is only the tip of the iceberg and I am not going to say anything else even on Omega. I am only giving a heads-up for Operation Turncoat maybe on the horizon. Anyways I shall see you on the dock and there I shall give you along with your officers a proper briefing. Gloval Out," the Admiral said almost quickly as if he wanted to get it out as fast possible. Though the officers on the bridge did not notice for they were to busy being shocked at the announcement of Operation Turncoat, which like the name suggested was a last resort move that had the entire Faction defecting to the Orb remnant. It had only recently been written up and all the officers had been briefed on it before their Shakedown. With a shake of her head Natarle wondered what exactly that the Admiral was considering using Turncoat. While she was not as against it as she had been before they left thanks to that talk with Gloval and finished reading the book, but still it was a quite a surprise for her and her officers. With a sigh she forced herself back to the present and knew that she would get her answers soon, when they docked, but still it was quite a big hurdle for the Faction to do this.

"Very well then let's get this ship docked so we can get some much needed answers, but still I want you Lieutenant Sheppard to make any of those inferior pilots out there watching us very green with envy that they explode," she ordered with a grin on her face that was soon copied by the pilot Lieutenant Sheppard before turning his attention to his station. After a few moments the _Dominion _slowly and graceful as an angel lowered herself into the large dock's hatch giving either side of the ship equal amount of clearance putting the ship exactly in the middle of the hatch. With ease it slid into its assigned dock and soon found the ship finally docked. They had finally arrived at the shipyard but many wondered if it was really a good thing.

-o-**Fin**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post Chapter Notes:**

Well! Here is Phase Six and things are really starting to heat up! Not to mention a major shift in Canon Timeline with the vastly different mission given to the _Dominion _here. For instead of heading to Mendel and trying to capture the Freedom or Justice they are to head to Mendel to try to capture the _Archangel _and arrest Kira along with Murrue and Mu for desertion. As for Kira's rank mentioned here, many would point out that his rank was Ensign but when we see the _Archangel _arrive at JOSH-A we see one of the officer at that shadowed table look over Kira's file and on it has the rank of Lieutenant instead of Ensign. Therefore his rank here, most likely some sort of promotion he got after his supposed death. That is what I am going to stick to.

Also we are finally introduced to the major BC Thugs here as well as Commander Gustav who was the one to fire the Nuke at J7. Since many other authors in SEED Fandom who include such character, make them regret what they did or did not know it was a Nuke at all. I have since decided to do a complete 360 on that type of character and introduce one that actually knew all about the nuke. Also this has been already done in Maileesaeya's Gundam SEED Dauntless and I think it was also in Akatsuki Leader 13's Gundam SEED: A Retelling. Therefore credit to the original idea should be given to those who really deserve it. As for the guy's machine which is a Sword Calamity, I know that there is officially three units of that type. I am not going to change that, but I am going to say that it is Rena Imelia's Unit, for I never understood the reasoning behind giving her a close-combat unit like a Sword Calamity when she mainly spent time in longer range machines, like the Buster Dagger. It would make more sense if she was given something like the Verde Buster not the Sword Calamity. Heck, even a Strike E equipped with a Launcher Pack would be good.

Anyways, many are properly wondering about this new G-Weaponthe Lightning, well you all just have to wait till I get around to posting the Specs. I may put them into the next chapter author notes just like Maileesaeya does or post it on a forum like MechaTalk or one here. I still have my Forum for Honor around I shall posted it on that if I can. Anyhow I hope everyone can stay patient for a bit till I manage it for I also want to include a lineart with it so you can get a better idea on what it looks like. On another note, the Duel Cannon is located at my Devianart account for those interested in seeing it. While these new carriers the _Saratoga _Class and her specs shall be posted with the Lightning when I get around it as well.

We also get a brief introduction into the Valkyrie Faction which basically the Alliance Counterpart to the Clyne Faction, which is also why Gloval asked that one question to Natarle in the last chapter's flashback. We will get a proper introduction to them in the next chapter.

Now I would like mention that in my version of events the _Archangel _officially defected to Orb, therefore the Strike was in Orb Colors and sported an Orb emblem on one shoulder. The other would have a white feather showing who is piloting it, but in the mentioned photo in this chapter the other shoulder is cut-off, therefore no one knows who is piloting it just yet. Though the crew of the _Archangel _shall keep their ranks for now instead of getting the equivalent Orb rank, which I am still having them use Army/Air Force Ranks.

I like to finish these notes to mention that some may notice the different chapter title then what I had mentioned in the Preview of the last chapter, but since this was getting a big long. I decided to cut it off into two chapters therefore the second part of this chapter shall post next. I originally wanted to have the _Dominion _finally heading for Mendel but it shall be another chapter after the next instead. With that out of the way, time to sign off folks and I hope to see you all in the next chapter and in case I post before Thursday. Everyone have a Happy Thanksgiving! Don't eat too much folks!!

I would like to include a brief small note to F-14 Tomcat Lover here, I am getting around to response to your many PMs but I have been busy with this chapter and other stuff in RL. Therefore expect a very, very long PM from me in the coming days. Thank you.

**Next time on Divergence, the crew of the Dominion get their much needed answers and their new crewmembers soon join them much to many others displeasure. Also what is with this dream of Natarle's and what does it really mean! Find out this and more in Phase Seven: Answers to the Trouble! **


	8. Phase 07: Answers and a Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Divergence

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_By William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is All My Soul the Opening for the Anime Angel Links **

**Phase Seven: Answers and a Dream **

_An Alliance Mobile Assault Group or MAG, is an interesting new idea brought to the Earth Alliance Orbital Fleet. It is a small taskforce which is centered around an _Archangel _Class ship with one or more _Odin _Class Mobile Escorts filling in the rest of the Group. These MAGs usually serve as Autonomous Units away from the main fleet operating similar to how the original _Archangel _operated during its long journey to Alaska or sometimes even as an escort for a Fleet Commander's Flagship. They can also operate as a Spearhead for Fleet formations where a MAG or two be stationed at the front of the Fleet and there mission to literally act as the heavy hammer the fleet needs to break through enemy lines. Whatever the mission the MAG was one great idea before its time, and it could modular with different ships rotating in and out of various MAGs…_

_- Taken from the Non-Fiction Book Titled: __The New Age of Space Naval Tactics_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Secured Briefing Room  
Somewhere in Herschel Shipyards_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Soon after docking at the shipyard the senior officers of the _Dominion _where met by young Lieutenant Commander, that Captain Badgriuel knew to be Admiral Gloval's aide, who led the group through many corridors and lifts that pretty soon the group didn't know where exactly in the shipyard they where at. After another few minutes of winding corridors and long lift rides they arrived at a door that was simply labeled "Secure Briefing Room" with no further markings besides that. The group was soon lead through the door into a large briefing room with several doors leading off elsewhere, most likely to smaller rooms for more smaller briefings or just offices. Standing at the head of the table sitting in the middle of the briefing room was Vice Admiral Gloval himself who did not really look any happier then the officers he faced.

"Welcome back to Herschel everyone, I am sorry for dragging you all down here but several things has come up since you left for L2. However before I get into the main briefing I need to talk to Commander Badgriuel first, therefore everyone can relax and loosen up a bit while I talk to the good Commander. Commander if you follow me I have some news you might find both exciting yet saddening at the same time. This shall not take to long," the elderly Admiral said looking around at the officers of the _Dominion_, before he looked right at Commander Badgriuel and turning to walk towards one of the doors leading off from the main briefing room. Natarle looked around at her officers before shrugging and following her honorary Uncle to the door, of which he opened and walked in before waving her in. With a sigh the young commander walked in as well and Gloval closed the door behind her. Natarle looked around to see the room was simply a smaller version of the main briefing room, before turning to look at Admiral Gloval who picked up a folder that was waiting on the table in front of them. Turning he sighed and handed over the folder over to Natarle, who frowned but took it from him.

"I got this from Director Muruta Azrael and Rear Admiral Sutherland, granted I was going to show this to the rest of your officers but I thought I show you first so you have time to recover from it," Gloval said quietly before taking a seat waiting for her to flip through the folder, of which Natarle frowned at the folder but only shrugged and flipped the folder open. Her breath hitched when she saw a perfect photo of the _Archangel _sitting on the ocean somewhere. The ship's weapons where firing towards an unseen enemy and whoever took the photo caught her old ship during the perfect moment with both the Gottfrieds and Valiants firing, as well as the various Igelstullungs filling the air around the large ship with lead. At first Natarle thought it was a picture of the _Archangel _during one of her battles during her time getting to Alaska, but that thought soon fled when she saw what looked like an Orb _Aegis _Class Cruiser in a corner of a picture, cut off but still recognizable as an _Aegis_. Blinking in surprise Natarle looked back at the main part of the image before smiling sadly. Granted there had been rumors that the _Archangel _had been seen at the Battle of Orb but that was only rumors therefore a part of her always denied it, though now with this proof she knew that the ship was still alive somewhere. Suddenly she saw the small captioning of the photo that mentioned the photo taken by the AFNS _Long Beach_, during the Battle of Orb. Nodding she flipped to the next photo and she blinked in surprise wondering what was important about it. This one showed a single mobile suit cutting through many of what she knew to be Strike Daggers with a few A1 Daggers included with a pair of beam sabers. In the top corner she could see half of what she knew to be an Orb M1 Astray mobile suit. She frowned and looked up at the Admiral who only smiled sadly before shaking his head.

"When I first saw that image, I was surprised that a single mobile suit was literally tearing through those Daggers like nothing, but at the same time only disabling them without killing the pilots," the Admiral mentioned with a small smile on his face as he looked at her surprised face. Looking back at the photo she saw that he was right for many of the downed Daggers had their heads or arms cut off. Shrugging she flipped to the next photo and saw that same mobile suit but this time with another similar fighting what looked like three more Gundams. All five of the Gundams were literally flying around the air exchanging shots with one another. Frowning she shrugged and flipped to the next photo before nearly yelling out in shock for what she saw literally stopped her heart for a brief time. This showed the Aile Pack equipped Strike Gundam crouching towards the ground with its beam rifle pointed at whoever was taking the photo. What really attracted her attention were the Gundams new colors as well as the Orb emblem gracing the machines left shoulder, showing anyone who looked at this photo the Strike's new owners. With wide eyes she look up at Gloval and tried saying something but could not maybe due to shock. Gloval simply smiled sadly once more before shaking his head.

"I don't think your friend Kira is piloting the Strike anymore for the next photo shall equally be shocking but answer that question," he said waving her on. With a gulp she flipped to the next photo and once again she nearly yelled out in shock, for the photo showed Kira Yamato living and breathing facing another young man in a red flight suit of a ZAFT Red Coat. What is even more surprising is the piece of a mobile suit that was standing behind Kira was the same one from the previous photos. With a shake of her head she flipped to the last photo which showed the surprised expression on the two boy's face as a blond haired young woman hugged the two of them. Even from the back Natarle could tell it was Cagalli Yula Attha the hot-headed Princess of Orb. With a sigh she closed the folder and looked at her Uncle to see him smiling sadly at her once more before shaking his head.

"Now for the kicker, the _Archangel _is going to be your next mission. You are to capture the _Archangel _and arrest her entire crew on charges of desertion. Most specifically Captain Ramius, Lieutenant Commander La Flagga, and Lieutenant JG Yamato for the higher-ups want to make an example of them. Now let's get back I do not want to say this twice in one day," he said getting up and walking towards the door. After a brief moment of horrified disbelieve Natarle followed him wondering how she was going to do this mission without doing something drastic. With a sigh she made a note to think about it later when she was in the privacy of her quarters. Squaring her shoulders and putting her normal look of cool detachment on her face she walked out of the small room and into the larger briefing room still carrying the folder. Admiral Gloval simply nodded at her before taking his spot at the front of the large table which the various officers of the _Dominion _sat at waiting for the two of them to get done with whatever they where doing in the other room.

"Alright everyone time for me to answer all those questions that are going through your heads. I told the Commander some of this, but since I do not want to do this twice I decided to tell all of you at the same time. Now yesterday I was visited by Director Muruta Azrael of the Atlantic National Defense Conglomerate and Rear Admiral Sutherland. They had managed to get permission from Fleet Admiral Houston to view the crew roster of the _Dominion_. To say lightly Sutherland was not too happy to see that the roster was not the one he wanted for his flagship. He literally stormed into my office and shoved the crew roster on me. After a few minutes of his blustering we managed to get to the main event, Azrael then handed me a folder filled with photos taken during the Battle of Orb by our forces. These are those photos that he handed me," the Admiral said before taking up a remote and turning his chair to one side before flicking the large monitor taking up one wall of the room on. After a few moments the first picture of the _Archangel _was displayed on the monitor making the gathered officers gasp in surprise, some of them looked over at Natarle who only kept her cool look on her face. After a few minutes the Admiral flipped through the rest of the photos making the gathered officers more alarmed as each photo was shown, before finally the last two photos made them confused much like the Admiral was when he saw them.

"Just to let you all know the people in those last photos are Lieutenant JG Kira Yamato the former pilot of the Strike G-Weapon and the Red Coat is Athrun Zala the son of Supreme Chairman Zala. While the blond haired girl in the last photo is Cagalli Yula Attha the Princess of Orb, and using these photos Azrael attends to use it as evidence that Orb was indeed supporting ZAFT during the Assault on the Supreme Headquarters at Alaska as they claimed when they attacked Orb," he said and many of the officers snorted at that after getting over their shock at the identity of the people in those photos. However the Admiral was not yet done shocking them.

"Azrael and Sutherland then proceeded to give me a briefing on your new mission which ties into the photos they showed me. Basically the _Dominion _along with a supporting fleet is to head for Mendel Colony at L4 where the Earth Forces believe the _Archangel _and her accompanying ships are hiding out. Then you are to capture the _Archangel _and arrest the entire crew on charges of desertion, if that is not possible you are not to destroy her along with any others with the ship. Along those that they want to be arrested is Captain Murrue Ramius the commander of the _Archangel_, Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flagga if he is with them, and Lieutenant Yamato," the Admiral continued and what he said made a few of the officers look shocked or angry. Suddenly Lieutenant Commander Focker raised a hand and after a moment of surprise the Admiral nodded at him.

"I don't think that is all is it sir? For while yes I am pissed that we are going to do this, but I have a feeling that there is another shoe that is about to drop?" the frowning senior pilot asked and frowned even more when the Admiral flinched. A few of the other officer's eyes widened at that.

"You hit the nail right on the head Commander and it is almost comical that you are the one to ask that question. For I had asked them about giving the _Dominion _a full complement of Mobile Suits thinking that I could place another sympathetic unit on board, but alas I could not for the two had plans already for what was going to fill out the rest of the complement. Basically Commander Oliver Gustav and his unit had been assigned instead, which means he taking over as CAG of the _Dominion _Lieutenant Commander," the Admiral said and knew the rest of the crew as not going to like having the so called Butcher of Junius Seven on board. He was not disappointed as angry murmurs erupted from the officers, for everyone knew the name of the Butcher and they did not like it. Meanwhile Focker gritted his teeth in anger for like him Gustav was an old hand on Mobile Armors from before the war and the two had flown together before. Granted the two where never friends but they where equals and respected one another for their piloting skills. That was at least till Junius Seven and the Bloody Valentine when James along with his surviving squad-mates where temporarily assigned to Gustav's squadron. It was during that he noticed Gustav's Moebius had a large missile strapped to the underside of his machine. James then asked about the missile of which Gustav responded it was classified and he did not have the clearance. It was then that Logan Kramer got a good long look at the missile seeing the nuclear symbol on the casing and had told James just as Gustav launched the warhead at the PLANTs. It was then that some ZAFT GINNs appeared and with Gustav just sitting there watching the warhead not caring about the approaching enemy units that James ordered the squadron to bug out just as the warhead hit Junius Seven. James had thought that Gustav was killed by the vengeful ZAFT GINNs, but somehow had made it through intact. Ever since then the two no longer respected one another and were mortal enemies. Now once again he was assigned under his command and he did not like it one bit. He dreaded to think what Gustav would do with a mobile suit and wondered how he was going to deal with it. Sighing he knew had to and simply made a note to just stay clear from the man. As he dragged himself from the past he realized that the other officers where starting to calm down enough and turned his attention to the Admiral who only nodded seeing them calming down.

"That is of course not the worse of it. Azrael is also assigning an Observer along with some techs onto the ship for Gustav's unit is flying some new toys from ANDC and therefore needs someone to keep an eye on them. I am sorry to say all of them along with the new pilots are Blue Cosmos supporters, but I do have some good news. I managed to talk Fleet Admiral Houston into giving Commander Badgriuel Operational Command of the Taskforce thanks to her experience with the _Archangel_. Captain Baxter the senior officer along the other ship commanders agrees with the decision and if there is no more questions I shall lead you back to the ship," he said but was stopped by Commander Badgriuel raising an hand, with a sigh the Admiral simply nodded at her.

"What ships will be in this taskforce sir?" the Captain of the _Dominion _asked with a frown for she wanted to know what she now had command of. The Admiral simply blinked before shaking his head slightly.

"Well the taskforce shall include four _Saratoga _Class Carriers, the _Saratoga _herself, _Langley, Reprisal _and the _Valley Forge_, as well as eight _Drake _Class Escorts and six of those refitted _Washington _Class Missile Frigates," he said with a frown knowing that with that much firepower behind the _Dominion _the _Archangel _was not going to last for long against that. However he was soon surprised along with the various officers when Natarle chuckled grimly before shaking her head.

"That is not going to be enough to take on the _Archangel_," she said with a shake of her head with a certain relieved look on her face. Gloval surprised turned to look around and saw the others in the room where of the same way and were clearly confused at this statement by their commander.

"Explain that Commander?" Gloval asked with a frown looking over at his honorary niece, silently wondering if she lost it thanks to this news, however she just smile grimly and shook her head.

"We all heard the rumors about the _Archangel_ fighting in the Battle of Orb and with these photos we know that those rumors are in fact true, but what most of are forgetting is that those same rumors mention two of Orbs _Izumo _Class ships managed to launch from the Massdriver before it self-destructed. Now I am sure many of you are wondering about that for the _Izumo _Class is a transport. A well armed Transport, but a transport nonetheless. However what you all don't know is that the _Izumo _Class is modular and was designed so it could operate as a Battleship if needed. In fact it has pretty much the same firepower of an _Archangel_, though it does not have the Linear Cannons, it still has a pair of Gottfried Turrets and Quad, that is right I said Quad, Lohengrin Cannons. That is not including the missile launchers, and its hanger which is able to carry fourteen mobile suits. Therefore adding these two ships to the _Archangel_, gives them such very heavy firepower against us, granted those Blue Cosmos Thugs are sending us with quite a good fleet, but its heavy in mobile suits and not enough heavy firepower to counter those Battleships and the _Archangel_. Even with those mobile suits we are forgetting those two prototype mobile suits, of which one of them literally took out a vast number of Strike Daggers during the Battle of Orb," she said and threw the two photos of the new Prototypes onto the table, proving her point, while her audience just stared at her in shocked silence.

"Also those two battleships are most likely carrying many M1 Astrays which we know are vastly superior to the Strike Daggers and instead of the vast number they fought at the Battle of Orb; they are only going to be outnumbered about two-to-one this time. That is not even considering the two other G-Weapons we know the _Archangel _has, the Strike and the Buster. Also if I was the commander of that group I would bring some of those Astray Cannons along giving them some serious heavy firepower to the table as well, which could take out our escorts out easily enough. That is not even considering any other forces that maybe with them, for some moderate ZAFT forces may have joined with them. For there was that report about some sort of ruckus going on around Jachin Due. So I shall say again that is not going to be enough against them. They should have sent along two or three of those _Odin _Class ships instead, and I don't know about you all but I am very happy about this for I won't have to destroy my former ship now or try to arrest my friends that are still on the ship," Natarle finished with a large grin on her face while the others just blinked in surprise before shaking their heads almost in unison and once again staring at her, before a few of them grinned evilly at that thought of those arrogant Blue Cosmos Fools taken down a peg. Others where just frowning for they knew they are going to be in the center of that. Commander Focker looked slightly between the two, but was mainly worried about the _Archangel _blowing the _Dominion _apart along with the rest of the Taskforce.

"Umm… Ma'am aren't you worried about the _Archangel _or one of those _Izumo _Class ships blowing the _Dominion _Class apart along with the Taskforce?" he asked voicing his concerns and was in turn surprised by the bark of laughter from the Commander.

"No Commander Fokker I am not. You forget I was on that ship for much of her adventures and throughout that I was her Combat Commander! I know of all her moves and what she will respond with. Also Captain Ramius maybe more then a few things, but a great strategist or tactician she is not. In fact in all of our battles during the course of our journey to get to Alaska, it was either I or Commander La Flagga who came up with the plans to get us out alive. Granted Captain Ramius is great under pressure and she came up with a few things that blew me away, but I am still slightly better then her hands down. However even then while I am not that worried, you remember I am the Operational Commander of the Taskforce therefore I can order a retreat if needed and the other ships shall be forced to follow. In fact I am not planning on fighting for long, once I really see what the opposition is I am going to order a retreat," she replied with a small smile on her face. Granted like many in the room she did not like the idea of Alliance ships falling under the guns of the Orb Battleships, but on the other hand it would be quite a sight to see. Commander Fokker blinked before shrugging it off and leaning back, thinking through a few things to get his own unit out of fighting those G-Weapons for he was sure he would lose people to no matter how good his pilots were. The Admiral meanwhile finally managed to shake off his own shock and looked over at the Commander with a frown.

"So Commander were did you manage to get all this info on these _Izumo _Class for I heard the same rumor and while I believe it true from the very start, I dismissed them from the start for there were not much information on them. What info we did had mentioned them to be Armed Transports, and had traveled between Heliopolis and the Orb mainland mainly," he asked with a frown on his face. Natarle smiled briefly before shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"What did you think I was doing all that time we spent at Orb, just sitting down watching the Morgenroete Engineers repaired the ship? No I was talking with a few Orb Officers and looking through Morgenroete's database. That is where I got the info," she replied with a small smile on her face as she remembered that time. The Admiral simply closed his eyes before shaking his head at that.

"Whoa! Anyways whatever the shock the good commander gave us we need to get all back before the Blue Cosmos idiots find you all gone, so this meeting is now over. Let me led you all back and please do not antagonize the idiots," the Admiral said getting up from the table soon followed by the rest of the officers. They soon filed out of the room and within moments the room was empty leaving no trace of whoever had just used it just now. After another few minutes the group had returned to the _Dominion_'s dock with no ones the wiser about their disappearance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Captain's Quarters  
AFS _Dominion_  
Herschel Shipyards _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later that night found Natarle getting ready for bed, her thoughts filled with her reaction to not only the news of her ship's new mission but the new members of her already close-nit crew. Commander Gustav had as predicted taken over as CAG from Lieutenant Commander Fokker and interesting enough all of the pilots assigned to his unit where newly trained rookies. None of which had seen combat unlike the pilots of Skull Squadron, even their own rookies had at least seen combat. Natarle and her officers predicted that they would last long against the experienced Astray Pilots. Of course what was worse was when the observer and his men arrived on the ship. The idiot had tried to make it seem he was in command and wanted to head out immediately but Natarle had soon put him into his place. Luckily though there were no major incidents between the new crewmembers and the original members of the crew. Granted there had been a few shouting matches between the two groups but no major fights or anything like that much to both Natarle's and Admiral Gloval's relief. For they did not want to give the Blue Cosmos supported Admiralty to remove Natarle and her crew from the ship, which was the center of all there plans. Speaking of that Natarle had managed to fully brief her crew on the mentioned and plans, while there a few that were really not all that thrilled with the idea no one protested much. As for Natarle herself, having finished with the book that the Admiral gave her to read, she clearly see her choices in this matter and she could even see herself in Sonny's place in the book. With a final shake of her head, she slipped into bed and quickly fell asleep.

_-o-__**Dream Sequence**__-o-_

_With a flash of white, Natarle found herself standing in the middle of large battlefield with various ruined machines of war spread all across the area. All the way from a rusted out old P-51 Mustang from AD's Second World War, to the smoking remains of a modern white and black painted Moebius Mobile Armor. There were even a few old naval ships like a complete World War II era destroyer. Confused she looked around to realize that she in some sort of dream, but what was the reason behind it and why did she dream of something like this. Suddenly she noticed various ghostly figures rising from the dead machines and she gasped in surprise seeing them. Somehow she knew that these ghosts where the operators and pilots of these war machines, while the ones raising from the ships were most likely the commanders and captains of those ships. They all look angrily at her and Natarle flinched away from them wondering what she did to make them all angry. After a brief moment the ghostly from of the Moebius pilot slowly approached her and she screamed in surprise for it was her dead older brother Samuel Junior. _

"_I fought numerous pirates and raiders over the course of my career and defended a more then a few innocent civilians. When the time came I gave my life in exchange of those same innocent lives throwing my machine between a missile and a civilian freighter. Why oh why have you betrayed me so little sister?" the ghostly form of her brother said with an angry frown on his boyish face as he mentioned how he died, where he had during the Blockade stumbled onto a civilian freighter that had drawn to close to the blockade forces, which was fired on by the FSF forces. Sam had thrown his mobile armor between the transport and the missiles targeting the freighter. Natarle flinched back confused wondering what the ghost meant. _

"_Sam what do you mean? How did I betray you, I never would," Natarle pleaded with a few tears flowing down her face. The ghost simply shook his head and waved his hand at the other ghosts. _

"_These are all our ancestors sister, from Captain William Badgiruel commanding a _Fletcher _Class Destroyer during the Second World War who put his ship between German U-Boat launched torpedoes and the convoy he was escorting, and all the way to Lieutenant Senior Grade Nathanial Badgiruel who threw his F-14 Tomcat between an enemy launched missile and a civilian airliner. All of them died defending those they were sworn to protect and even a few that gave their lives to defend civilians not from their own country. Therefore what right do you have Natarle to serve a nation that has brutally killed civilians because they were simply different then us! You have betrayed the memories of these brave members of the Badgiruel family who died protecting those you could not protect themselves! I or anyone else did not give our lives for you to serve a nation that murders innocents!" the ghostly form bellowed out nearly in her face and Natarle flinched back knowing he was right. With a deep breath she stood straight and proud facing the ghosts of her brother and her ancestors behind him-. _

"_Yes I know and I now know I can not serve such a nation any longer," she said with steel lacing her voice for Sam was right, her family had a history of military service and died to defend the people. A smile blossomed on the face of Sam and the others before they all nodded and suddenly they along with the battlefield were gone. _

_-o-__**End Dream Sequence**__-o- _

With a jolt Natarle woke up sweating and breathing deeply. After a few moments Natarle calmed down and turned to see the clock that showed she had been asleep for just about six hours. With a sigh she decided she could no longer sleep after that dream she had. While it was weird and very depressing it finally turned away her fears of deserting and firing on Alliance forces. Shaking her head Natarle threw up the covers and swung her legs off the bed, before she started to get ready for her day. With a growing frown she started to pull on her uniform and wondered how long before she did not wear it any longer. After a few minutes of further getting ready, Natarle walked out of her quarters with an extra bounce in her step and fire blazing in her eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Unknown Location _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In an unknown and secretive location a shadowed form watched the stars from a large view-port and turned to see a man walking up to the view-port. With a frown the shadowed form turned towards the stars once more and wondered for how long it would be able to watch the stars.

"So it is time is it?" the form suddenly asked the man, as he reached the view-port. The only sighed before falling silent for a moment, before turning to look at the shadowed form looking over at the stars.

"Yes ma'am it is time. We just got word that the Princess is now moving to the _Eternal _and that our plans have been accelerated a bit but it is time," the man said with a nod of his head. The shadowed form turned slightly and some light spilled onto the figure showing it to be a short red-haired young looking woman wearing a black ZAFT uniform, with no patches at all.

"Very well what of the mercenaries? Are they ready as well?" she asked as she finally fully turned away from the stars to stare at the man standing next to her.

"Yes ma'am they are ready," the man responded with another nod of his head. He like his commander wore a ZAFT uniform with no patches at all, though unlike the woman his was a deep green. The woman simply nodded before turning away from the view-port and started to walk away with the man following a step behind her.

"Alright then get the ship ready and launched. Time to show that ass-hole Zala that it is not wise to start killing people for no reason," she said with a glare and the man simply nodded before racing ahead of the woman. The woman had a few minor things to do before she got to her ship. With an evil grin she walked out of the room she had been stargazing and headed off somewhere with a bounce in her step. It was finally time to unlock her shackles and to show the world her fury.

**-o-Fin-o-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post Chapter **

Well! Here is the next chapter and I finally managed to get it done after I got a bit distracted from writing. But with this chapter things are really going to heat up and fast, so expect some major action right around the corner.

This chapter answers many questions and we the reaction of the _Dominion _officers to news of their new mission. I also really liked writing Natarle's piece about how the Battle of Mendel is going to be. Granted she does not now what else is going to be there, but she is pretty much right about the Alliance Taskforce vs the Archangel and her own taskforce. The Alliance has to many mobile suits and not enough major guns to take on all three of the ships. The _Washington _Class ships are mainly missile platforms and CIWS guns with no actual large guns. They are easy prey against the battleships facing them. /evil snicker/

Speaking of the Alliance Ships I have posted the specs for the _Saratoga _Class as promised as well along with the Lighting Gundam specs as well. The ones for the _Washington _Class shall be up sometime later today. DAMN!! They cut off the link again even if it is a FFN link. /sigh/ Anyways just simply get to my Forums through my Author's profile and find the Lost Legacy Forum. They should be in the Ships and Mobile Suits thread.

Anyways the dream bit is based on a similar scene in The Road to Damascus where the Bolo Sonny is dropped into some sort of dream world where he sees other Bolos crushed and destroyed over a vast battlefield. As he goes on each hulk says something to him and how they fought against humanity's enemies and protected humanity from the same enemies. Before finally one of Sonny's old commanders appears and tears a strip off the poor guy for following illegal orders. Granted here Natarle is not following illegal orders or anything, but she was not to sure about defecting and fighting against the Alliance in the future. But now with this dream she is surer and is going to affect the coming chapters very heavily.

We also get a brief glimpse of a member of the Clyne Faction and we now know the Faction is going to be more then just the _Eternal_. Also who are the mercs this lady mentions and what is there mission. Well we shall get a better idea next chapter for we get a real proper look at the Clyne Faction and the rest of the group.

Anyways I think that is about it I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter and are eagerly awaiting the next chapter.

**Next time on Divergence! As the Dominion and her taskforce travels to the Mendel Colony the Clyne Faction arrives at Mendel and the Orb Remnant Forces welcomes them with open arms, but with the Dominion and her taskforce on the way they do not have long till a battle erupts around the colony. Find out and more in Phase Eight: Road to Mendel!**


	9. Phase 08: The Road to Mendel

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Divergence

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_By William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Shinjitsu no Tobira the Opening Theme for Gunparade March **

**Phase Eight: The Road to Mendel **

_The _Washington _Class Missile Frigates were a design built by the Atlantic Federation's Federal Space Forces before the War and were officially retired by the FSF when they joined the Earth Alliance replacing them with the smaller not to mention cheaper Eurasian built _Drake _Class Escort. Even then many think the _Washington _Class were retired before their time for they could have been quite an asset to the Earth Alliance for while they faired terrible against the mobile suits of ZAFT during the Blockade of CE69, they fared far better than the _Drake _Class and the _Nelson _Class Battleships did. Their missile batteries were capable of launching heavier missiles then those on the _Drake _Class and even could carry long range cruise missiles. This made the _Washington _Class similar to the AD era Missile Submarines. They also had far lighter and numerous CIWS cannons then the _Drake _Class giving it a better chance against mobile suits. All of this was considered when Alliance Command made the decision to officially return these valuable ships back to duty, they all received an intensive Refit to make it better against enemy mobile suits..._

_ - Taken from __The Ships of the First Bloody Valentine War_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Bridge  
ZFS _Eternal  
_ZAFT Shipyard  
July 1, CE71  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of a large light red painted battleship the grizzled captain of the mentioned ship looked down at a gold planted pocket watch and smiled grimly as the small hand of the watch finally clicked over to the twelve. It was time and he eagerly awaited the change to do what he thought was right. With that same smile he slipped the watch into a pocket and looked around his darkened bridge to see the crew getting ready they all nodded at him one by one as they finished their preparations. With a nod of his own, the captain picked up the handset built into the chair's armrest and placed it on his shoulder.

"Attention! This ship is entering its final preparations for departure! Is that understood! I repeat this ship is now entering its final preparations! Get to work!" the man, one Commander Andrew Waltfield said with a savage smile on his face. A few of the bridge crew snickered at that the Commander's little speech. The man simply grinned at them before turning to look at the blue-haired lady standing to his right.

"Well Aisha it's time to leave this place behind us and to look towards a new future were we can bring an end this terrible war once and for all," he said with a soft smile at the woman, who simply smiled down at him with a soft smile of her own but said nothing, for she could not thanks to the large scar that along her neck and towards her left breast. The scar was from a wound that took her voice and therefore could no longer speak. So she simply nodded and made a hand sign showing her agreement. Closing his eyes the man many call the Desert Tiger, once again felt the overwhelming sense of guilt and anger over Aisha's disability. However he soon felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his love's head shake slightly. The Tiger simply smiled and nodded his head at her. Suddenly his handset beeped soft indicating someone was calling him. With a nod he picked it up before once again sitting it on his shoulder for he could not hold it against his ear like normal thanks to his own injuries.

"Yes what is it?" he simply said with an amused tone of voice. While Aisha only rolled her eyes at him and the bridge crew chuckled lightly once more.

"Sir the ummm... non-desirables have been "escorted" off the ship like you instructed sir. On the other hand the ship is ready to move out on your orders," an amused voice responded over the communication handset, one that made the commander grin and let a brief chuckle that surprised a few of the bridge.

"Thank you Markus. We are only waiting for the Princess to arrive then we are heading out, but be prepared for anything Markus. Also is the hanger ready for the Trio when they arrive?" he stated before asking the other man a question. The other man, one Markus Navarre is technically the ship's second-in-command, but at the same time is an engineer, who is given an Command Track to gain experience in command. Therefore the reasoning behind his posting as the ships XO, while still being an engineer, though strangely enough he is going to have to wear two hats for one of the many men he just escorted off was the Chief Engineer therefore he may have to be both.

"It should be ready to go, and personally I still think it is bad idea for us to be carrying the Trio around instead of the Freedom, Justice, and Testament. This ship was made to carry those three units around, not a trio of GuAIZ Customs," the engineer turned ship officer said with irritation and a grumble for he was still kind of sore that the Pink Princess gave the Freedom to someone out of the blue with little warning. The Freedom was the only unit that the Clyne Faction had access to and therefore part of its larger plans. The commander simply smiled softly before shaking his head at the man on the other side of the communication set-up.

"Well Markus we don't have the Freedom, Justice or even the Testament. Therefore I think we need to be at least carrying some mobile suits," the scarred commander responded with a hidden smile on his face. His only answer was a huff and a click as the other man closed the connection on the commander. Commander Waltfield chuckled lightly before turning to look around at his bridge and wondered was taking the Princess so long. Now with a frown gracing his normally jovial face he flicked opened his pocket watch to see that she was going to be late. As if summoned by his worried thoughts, the door slid open letting the Pink Princess herself Lacus Clyne into the bridge. With a bright and bubbly smile she waved at the bridge crew while two men followed her into the bridge who both soon took positions on either side of the bridge's access door. These were the guards assigned to the Princess, and while she was on a warship such as the _Eternal _it was kind of redundant but they took their job very seriously.

"Sorry for the delay Captain," the pink haired idol said with the same bright smile that hid a lot of pain behind it. Waltfield turned in his seat to smile back at her before waving her towards a seat behind him.

"No Worries along if you got here alright," he said with a small smile and soon turned to one of almost pain as Lacus's Pink Haro floated over to him flapping its little wings, speaking excitedly.

"Tiger, Tiger, its the Tiger!" the little pink ball said flapping its wings along with its speech. The Commander simply glared at the little machine with irritation. He never like the little thing and thought it was a pest but he was not about to say anything to the sweet and innocent Lacus who adored it to no end.

"Sir with Lady Lacus now on board, we are ready to go. Your orders sir?" one of the bridge crew asked after several moments of dead silence on the bridge breaking the mood. Commander Waltfield blinked before shaking his head and turned to look at Lacus.

"Well should we make our dramatic exit?" the veteran commander asked with a wicked grin on his face one that Aisha beside him copied. The Pink Princess simply smiled in return before staring out into the darkened dock surrounding the ship as if she was looking for something or someone. With a pained sigh the young idol smiled once and nodded.

"Yes lets," the girl said as her normal sweet and innocent look was replaced with one far more sturdier and harder look, one that has seen her father killed before her very own eyes and death first hand. As she said that the bridge crew started to go through various checklists and preparing the ship for final launch, as they did so the Dock Controllers started to yell into their headsets and trying to get them to stop but to no use as the bridge crew continued their various actions bringing the large ship up to ready status. After a few moments one of the bridge crew turned in his chair to stare at the Commander and the Princess.

"Sir. The Security Codes to the Main Gate Control System has just been changed," the man reported with a frown. The commander simply blinked before shaking his with a chuckle, while Aisha simply rolled her eyes and the still floating Haro continued its flapping around the room, but only said something that sounded like 'whatever' over and over again. Andrew simply snorted as he looked at the Haro before turning to look back at the same man.

"Huh. What a clever bunch they are aren't they. They would been better if they left things alone," he said with a grim chuckle before turning his attention to Lacus.

"Now are exit maybe a bit messier it might get rough so hold on," he said with a hard expression on his face. Lacus simply smiled before nodding her head at him.

"I understand there is no alternative is there. We must move forward," she said with a serious expression on her face. Commander Waltfield simply nodded before turning back and looking over at his weapons officer.

"Main Cannon prepare to fire. Target Primary Gate. Fire as soon as we take off," he ordered with a grim nod to the man seated at the weapons console.

"Preparing Main Cannon and targeting the Main Gate!" the man responded as his hands flew across his controls. Outside the cannon sitting behind the ships catapult moved slightly and soon aligned itself to fire on the main gate. Andrew nodded before turning slightly towards Lacus giving her a supporting nod of his head who soon took a deep breath and leaned forward slightly.

"Now _Eternal_! Please go ahead and launch!" she ordered calmly and as she said it the ship's powerful ships flared to life jolting the crew slightly but they soon recovered. The bridge crew ignored the screaming of the controllers who were still trying to keep them to stop. As they broke free of her moorings Andrew turned back to the man at the weapons console who was waiting for his approval.

"And Fire!" he ordered the weapons officer who simply hit a single key on his console and a green beam fired from the cannon before piercing the Dock's main gate who exploded soon after leaving the _Eternal _to take her first steps into space, but the crew had no time to appreciate this.

"Where's DaCosta?" Andrew asked narrowing his eyes and was soon answered as a tiny two-man shuttle literally exploded out an access hatch and made its course towards the cruising warship.

"Commander!" the Commanders loyal protégée and aide, one Martin DaCosta replied as he skillfully piloted the small shuttle towards the light red ship.

"Head for the Aft Hatch DaCosta!" he ordered before turning to look at his helmsman sitting at the front of the bridge.

"Once he is on board, go to full thrust! We have a meeting to get to and we can not be late!" he ordered with a smile, which the helmsman returned before returning his attention to his controls, and within a few moments the shuttle was on board. The _Eternal _then leapt forward with great speed closing the distance with the large defense satellite Jachin Due. As they approached the fortress started to launch mobile suits to intercept the speeding ship. Andrew watched this with a frown on his face for he did not expect the speed that they responded with to the initial reports coming from the Dock. However as ever the crafty commander had a few tricks up his sleeve, and turned to look at the communication officer.

"Signal the _Oberth _and the _King Cobra_. Initiate Last Resort!" he ordered with a frown before turning to look at the princess sitting behind him.

"Well it looks like things are going to be real messy now Princess," he said with a hard frown on his face, one that the girl matched with equal fervor. Normally she would ask the crew to not to hit the cockpits of the incoming mobile suits, but she did not insult by doing so. For they were already worried and nervous enough she did not need to add to that. However her attention was soon turned elsewhere as the bridge door slid open making the flanking guards frown but soon relaxed as the red-haired form of Martin DaCosta entered but soon stiffened as the blue haired young man known as Athrun Zala entered behind him. He looked shocked as Lacus addressed him.

"Lacus?" he said a little wistful as he gave the young woman a one armed hug for his other arm was in a sling. Andrew chuckled before turning his chair to look at him with a grin on his scarred face.

"Yeah. Welcome to the Ship of the Songtress. I am Andrew Waltfield Kid," he said introducing himself with a large grin, but soon the beeping of the radar station soon made the older man turn his attention to the Radar Screen showing the incoming mobile suits approaching.

"Commander, _Oberth _and _King Cobra _report they are ready and are now launching mobile suits as per the Operational Plan," the comm. Officer reported with a frown. Andy simply nodded before turning his attention back to the couple behind him.

"Well youngster you better take a seat things are about to get a little messy," he said nodding his head to a spare seat along one side of the bridge. Athrun only nodded before floating over to the indicated seat and strapped in, he then turned his attention to watch as incoming mobile suits started their attack on the _Eternal _with a large missile attack. However the ship was not about to go down without a nasty fight and the ship's various CIWS cannons opened up swatting missiles down like flies but their too many for the fast cannons to take out, though they did manage to thin the number of missiles. The last missiles however were soon intercepted as the ships launched countermissiles taking out the attacking warheads. The approaching machines soon tried to attack once more but they soon found out that the _Eternal _was not alone as she appeared to be. Three Assault GINNs exploded surprising the attacking force and were even more surprised as various new mobile suits entered the fray, six of the new GuAIZ Custom Mobile Suits and several machines that looked to be modified in various ways. These were lead by a blue painted machine that looked awfully similar to the famous Gundam Type mobile suits. It fired once more with a large cannon in its hands, taking out yet more of the mobile suits. Their motherships soon appeared from behind their mobile suits and opened fire with their own cannons on the enemy machines. Like the mobile suits the two ships had been hiding along the large resource asteroid cluster that anchored one side of the Jachin Due Defense Zone. Both ships were of the _Laurasia _Class, though one was painted in a dark blue and green paintjob that indicated it was not a ZAFT ship, while the other one had the standard green paintjob of her standard sisters, but even then she had a white and silver line painted on her hull. Showing everyone she was not in ZAFT service any longer. Andy on the bridge of the _Eternal _simply nodded with a smile on his face.

"Sir! A group of Assault GINNs are approaching! No allied unit in range to assist," the radar officer reported with a calm expression that simply hid his fear and panic. Andy just narrowed his eyes as the group of GINNs approached his ship. Suddenly three of them exploded in a shower of debris that strangely left the cockpit intact, as an unexpected ally joined the fight against the ZAFT Forces. The ZGMF-X10A Freedom piloted by Kira Yamato, who soon evened the score against the _Eternal _and her allies. Within another few minutes the _Eternal _and her escorts where free of the pursuers, and went to full speed evading another wave of mobile suits that arrived from the PLANTs themselves.

"Well, Well that was exciting," Andy replied with a grin as he chuckled watching as the two _Laurasia _Class ships took escorting positions on either side of the larger ship, as they gathered their mobile suits up. Meanwhile the Freedom just simply flew alongside the bridge of the ship.

"This is Kira Yamato in the Freedom. Everyone alright in there," the young pilot asked as his helmeted face appeared on the ship's main screen.

"Kira," Lacus said happily making Athrun grinned a little at his former-fiancée for he heard the affection in the idol's voice. He never knew that his two childhood friends where that close as they appeared to be.

"Is that Lacus?" Kira responded surprised and Lacus smiled widely as the Pink Haro jumped around excitedly next to her.

"Yes!" Lacus said in pleasure waving at the image on the monitor, that made Kira's cheek blush a bit making Andy and Aisha smiled a bit before the pilot's attention turned to them. Kira's jaw dropped in surprise at their presence.

"Yeah there youngster. You saved our butts there, for a moment I thought we were goners for sure," the Commander said with a wave of his own at the surprised pilot, as Aisha simply smiled brightly before waving as well.

"Mister Waltfield! Miss Aisha!" the kid said in surprise at the two before he finally noticed his best friend standing beside Lacus with a grin on his face, however it soon fell as Kira scowled at him. Athrun blanched for Kira never scowled and when he did, it tended to be messy!

"Athrun! What did you do this time to get yourself so beat up! Cagalli is not going to like this after she just patched you up only days ago," Kira said with a shake of his head, referring to the time during the Exodus from Orb when the Justice was thrown around during the launch. Athrun managed to once again break his arm, the same one he broken during his little skirmish with Kira which cost them both their machines and nearly their lives. Athrun meanwhile looked around and saw the bridge crew of the ship look at him with humor filled faces. He suddenly looked sheepish and looked up at his friend.

"I don't want to talk about," he said before shaking his head closing the issue, or so he thought anyways. Lacus only shook her head before turning her attention back to Kira.

"Anyways Kira we have to rendezvous with the rest of our forces and then perhaps we can meet up with the rest of your friends along with the _Archangel_," she said looking over to see Andy nodding at her in approval. Kira thought briefly for a moment and soon nodded.

"Very well after your rendezvous I shall escort you all to the Mendel Colony where the Orb Remnant Taskforce is hold up," he reported with a nod of his head and then smiled briefly wondering what Murrue's reaction would be to him bringing back so much firepower. With a chuckle Kira soon brought the Freedom to land on the _Eternal_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Secondary Briefing Room  
AFS _Dominion  
_In Route to Lagrange Point 4  
July 5, CE71  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With the Alliance Taskforce on its way towards L4 and the Mendel Colony the Taskforce the mobile suit pilots of the taskforce gathered in the _Dominion_'s Secondary Briefing, or at least the commanders of the various mobile suit teams or squadrons along the Taskforce. The four pilots in command of the four mobile suit squadrons stationed on the Taskforce's four carriers along with the six pilots in command of the platoons stationed on the _Washington _Class Frigates of the taskforce. Also included were eight pilots who commanded the taskforce's only attached mobile armor squads. While Lieutenant Commander James Focker attended as the next senior pilot of the group, his pilots also attended alongside the other pilots on the _Dominion_. Standing at the front of the room was the man who commanded all of these pilots, one Commander Oliver Gustav. He was winding down from a lengthy briefing and looked over at his pilots, when Commander Focker raised a hand and an eyebrow as his eyes narrowed. The younger commander frowned as he stopped talking and nodded to the other man.

"Commander if I may ask what shall be the mission of my Skull Squadron during all this? For you haven't said anything about it," the experienced and scarred pilot asked with a frown looking around at his pilots gathered around him. Commander Gustav narrowed his in anger at the less senior pilot, and shook his head.

"If you haven't interrupted me Commander I was going to get there. Anyways with the Commander's question out of the way I shall go on. The Platoons off the _Washington _Class ships along the taskforce shall perform a close in protection detail on our ships in case our main force is broken and shall be our last ditch defense, included in this are the mobile armor platoons we have along us. As for Skull Squadron, I am detaching them for Commander Badgriuel believes that ZAFT forces may arrive and we can not take the mistake of letting them surprise us, therefore since Skull performed brilliantly in a similar recon mission during the _Dominion_'s shakedown cruise they are the best candidate for this mission of keeping an eye out for incoming ZAFT forces," the scowling commander said as he continued on with his briefing for the gathered pilots in the briefing room. James frowned at the commander but kept his silence and did not say anything about the hostility of the commander, even though he did not like the idea of playing advance guard and keeping an eye out for any further enemy forces. He looked around at his pilots to see them equally dissatisfied with their orders but thankfully they too kept their silence.

"Anyhow that should be about it ladies and gentlemen; we arrive at Mendel in about another five hours therefore get back to your ships and get your units ready for the mission. That is all you are all dismissed," the commander said finishing the briefing after a long twenty-five minute long briefing that left many of the pilots tired of the briefing and the commander's speech. With a sigh of relief Commander Fokker got and started to stretch but as he was about to exit the room a heavy hand fell onto one of his shoulders. Flinching James wondered if Gustav was going to give him a long lecture on showing more respect towards him, but he soon was relieved as he saw that he knew the man that grabbed him. It was not Gustav but fellow Lieutenant Commander Scott Bernard the commander of the 21st Heavy Mobile Platoon a platoon of four GAT/A-01E2 Buster Daggers that was stationed on the refitted _Washington _Class _Ward_. Commander Bernard was a good friend of James that he meets during his time training in the 11th Mobile Suit Training Group, and by chance was the brother-in-law of Marcus Rush, since Scott had once been married to Marcus sister Marlene. For sadly Marlene was killed during the early days of the war much to Scott's sadness.

"Scott! Damn don't scare me like that," James said with a smile and a sigh of relief that once again it was not Gustav. However James soon noticed his friend's face was hard and closed as he eyed a pair of pilots from Commander Gustav's squadron.

"James can I talk to you and in private," the slightly younger man said as he scowled at the passing form of Gustav. James seeing this only nodded before flashing a small hand sign to Logan who was standing by the door waiting for him. Surprised the other Skull Squadron pilot only nodded before exiting the room. With a deep frown James took a brief moment to inspect the other pilot before nodding.

"Very well Scott follow me," James responded with a frown leading his friend out of the briefing room and past the various pilots that were talking excitedly to one another. Scott quickly followed him and soon the two left the briefing room behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Rear Observation Room  
AFS _Dominion  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Within a few minutes James lead his friend through the various passages and such of the ship before arriving at a bulkhead door. James entered a long twelve-digit password into the keypad next to the door. With a swish the door slid open giving the two of them a great view of the stars thanks to the large view-port that took the entire far wall. No one knew the reasoning behind this room on the plans for the _Archangel _Class but it was quite useful for several things, one of them was private meetings like this. While Scott admired the view, James walked over to a small table taking one corner of the room and flipped on a device sitting there. After a few moments, James nodded as the device finished its intended purpose. Turning he looked over at the other pilot to see him staring at the stars along with the two _Saratoga _Class carriers that they could see traveling behind the _Dominion_. The _Saratoga _Class looked pretty much like the slightly smaller _Agamemnon _Class Flagships, though the _Saratoga _had a slightly thinner profile. In fact James had heard from some engineer who was big into old movies from the AD Era that said it looked awfully similar to something called a _Venator _Class Star Destroyer just without the bridge superstructure of the _Venator_.

"Alright this room is secure and you talk freely here without anyone outside hearing you. So you may say anything you really wish," James informed his friend nodding to the small device, Scott looked confused for a moment before shaking his head and nodding with a hard expression on his face.

"Very well. I don't know who to turn to after I heard this. I was on leave with my platoon in Copernicus visiting one of my men's kid sister, when one of my father's old co-workers approached me. He mentioned that my parents were killed by Blue Cosmos Terrorists thanks to their research in coordinator genetics. He even provided me with the proof of what he was saying. This man then mentioned that Blue Cosmos was pretty much in control of the Atlantic Federation and in extension the Earth Alliance. I can not serve a group that ordered the deaths of my pirates and many innocent civilians James. I talked to an old friend of my father, Captain Vince Grant, when I arrived back at Ptolemaues after my leave and he mentioned something about talking to you about it," the other pilot said with a shake of his head. James blinked his eyes in surprise before shaking his head. Captain Grant was part of the Valkyrie Faction and was the older brother of _Dominion_'s Combat Lieutenant Commander Claudia Grant. Grant was on the staff of Vice Admiral Lorne, the Head of the Bureau of Personal and kept a close eye on various personal assignments.

"What does the rest of your platoon think about this Scott?" James asked with a frown surprising the other pilot. However Scott just looked surprised before he shook his head and look back at through the view-port.

"Well they are pretty much behind me on this. They have nothing really holding them in the Earth Forces and the Alliance. For Lieutenant Rand LaBelle only has his little sister Annie, which is the one we were visiting during our leave, Lieutenant Rook Bartley's family all died during the S2 Outbreak and respects Coordinators for creating the new vaccine that saved her own life from the S2, and finally Lieutenant Lance Belmont has been kicked out of his family for not following the family business. Like you know James I along with my platoon were in the X Division, and I meet all of them there. Over the years we knew each other the four of us along with little Annie and another man, who is the caretaker of Annie while Rand is away, Jim Austin became a small tiny family. Therefore were I go they go James," Scott replied with a small smile on his face. He mentioned the X Division which was a Division of the old FSF that was based at Edwards Base and tested new fighter craft. When the war started Scott briefly piloted for the new Earth Alliance piloting F-7D Spearheads, but literally fell apart when he heard of his wife's death. He was then reassigned to the X Division and continued testing new aircraft were he would along with his team field test the new FX-550 Skygraspers. Following that he transferred to Mobile Suit training with his team following him, for the four had some mobile suit piloting experience thanks to them test-piloting various prototype mobile suits, they event tried to pilot captured GINN Mobile Suits. With a shake of his James banished his little flashback into Scott's history. With a thoughtful look on his face James walked over to a wall panel and picked up the handset there before typing in a code.

"Yeah Alex is Marcus back yet? He is, well can you send down to the Secret Room. Tell him that he needs to brief his brother-in-law in on Valkyrie," he said into the handset before nodding and sitting back down on the cradle. Turning he looked at Scott and smiled widely.

"Alright I am having Marcus come down and explain the full story to you. Therefore I shall leave you here to wait for him, while I head up the bridge to talk to a few people," he said walking over to the door; he looked over at Scott to see him confused but managed to nod his understanding. With a whistle and a wave James exited the room where he soon made his way to the bridge to discuss this little thing with the Captain.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_\  
Mendel Colony  
LaGrange Point 4_  
_Few Hours Later_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile at Mendel Colony the Clyne Faction ships arrived finally at the colony after a few days of shaking off ZAFT pursuit. They had managed to make their rendezvous with the remaining force of the Clyne Faction, a _Nazca _Class Destroyer and two brand spanking new ships, _Sheppard _Class Light Cruisers which were a new ship design built for the Clyne Faction Forces. The three ships had been waiting for them as the _Eternal _and her escorts arrived in L4 before all six ships made their way to the Mendel Colony. Now upon arriving at Mendel the group of six ships was welcome with open arms by the Orb Remnant Forces hiding out in Mendel. The commanders of both groups soon met in one of the large harbor office of the Colony. While the Clyne Faction ships were locked down in the harbor as supplies started to be take off the arriving ships for they arrived with plenty of supplies for the entire group.

"Captain Murrue Ramius of the _Archangel_, this is Captain Nadia Links of the _Susanoo _and Colonel Lionel Kisaka of the _Kusanagi_, finally this is my sort of XO Commander Mu La Flagga also of the _Archangel_ I like to welcome you all to Mendel Colony," the Captain of the _Archangel _said introducing herself and her compatriots standing alongside her.

"Yes nice to meet you Captain. I am Commander Andrew Waltfield of the _Eternal_, this is Captain Serena Maxwell of the _Antonine_, Captain Alice Weaver of the _Sheppard_, Captain Meifon Lei of the _Oberth_. Also this is Mister Gai Murakumo a mercenary that has been hired to protect Miss Lacus. It is great to finally be here Captain," the former ZAFT Commander said waving to a near matching pair of red-headed woman with one having green eyes and the other blue eyes, as well as one woman keeping her hair short, while the other has her long hair pooling behind her, also including a short purple haired woman standing next to the other her two fellow captains. All three wore matching black ZAFT uniforms with no patches anywhere on their uniforms. The final person is a face many know, one of the famous mercenary Gai Murakumo who is familiar to many people from the Orb Remnant.

"Let me say Captain this is pretty awkward to be meeting you like this," the Commander continued with a grin on his face. Murrue smiled weakly but nodded knowing that this same man had tried and failed to destroy her ship during her time in Africa.

"Anyways shall we get down to business Commander," the brunette Captain said with a wave at the table in the office. Commander Waltfield and his gathered captains nodded and sat down at the table. What followed was about an hour of discussion of an Alliance between the two groups now occupying the Colony. However they soon ran into a roadblock in the process of the discussion.

"But Commander you have to take command of this group. You have the experience needed for it sir not to mention you have more ships then I do," Captain Ramius said shocked at the Commander's refusal to take command of the combined group of ships. The Former ZAFT officer shook his head sadly before staring at the former Alliance Captain.

"No, I don't think neither your Orb comrades nor your former Alliance crewman would like me to be command. While both of our groups have agreed to work together, there is most likely still some distrust along your crew. Not to mention ZAFT did destroy Heliopolis didn't they, therefore Orb can not be to hot with a former ZAFT officer such as myself in command either," the man replied as he nodded to Commander La Flagga and Colonel Kisaka. The Strike's new pilot leaned forward and took his captain's hand.

"He is right Murrue, and is would be quite the opposite as well. For if you took command of the group the various former ZAFT officers would still have a lot of distrust for you and that is not good for a Fleet Commander," the man known as the Hawk of Endyimon mentioned with a frown on his face. The former ZAFT Commander nodded at the former Zero pilot with some hint of respect on his face.

"So till such time we can actually find someone to put in command, we should have some sort of shared command. While it is not best thing right now, it is the most logical course of action for us to take," the scarred commander mentioned and the Captain finally nodded with a sigh on her lips.

"Alright Commander I may not like but I shall agree to it. With that out of the way is there anything else that needs to discuss?" the former Alliance Captain asked with a frown looking over at her sort-of Co-Commander. The man smiled lightly before nodding his head.

"Yes, the Clyne Faction has a facility deeper in L4. It is where our _Sheppard _Class ships were built. We should move your ships there and continue planning for whatever we want to do there," the man said with a nod of his head. The officers of the Orb Remnant Forces looked surprised but nodded knowing such a facility could exist. Suddenly before they could say anything the colony shook as something nearby exploded. The gathered officers looked at one another and looked shocked for the war had finally came to Mendel.

**-o-****Fin****-o-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**Post Chapter Notes **

Whew! This chapter is finally done, the _Eternal _busting out of the PLANTs was a hard scene to write but I managed to get it done. I hoped everyone enjoyed their Turkey Day (those in the US anyways).

Anyways first of all we finally get a proper look at the Clyne Faction and it is quite larger then it was in the series. For like mentioned before I never understood that only THREE ships could hold off the separate, but overwhelming forces of both ZAFT and the Earth Forces. I am sorry it is just kind of hard to swallow for me (and many others I am sure). Therefore my reasoning behind including the extra ships, though if you think this is bad you should see my planned TSA equivalent in Honor. That group of was far larger, by that I mean Fleet sized. It was pretty interesting, but that would be nothing against the TSA Equivalent in Honor's Rewrite. Which I shouldn't say anything about it only that it will be a true Third Faction in a Three-Way War.

We also see that the Serpent Tail is the Mercenaries discussed in the last chapter. Many would wonder about them included along the Clyne Faction, for what about the Dreadnaught and the stuff surrounding that. Well? That should be answered in the next chapter, and no I am not saying anything about it. Also others maybe wondering about the _Laurasia _Class, and that the ST didn't have one, that is in fact wrong for in the ASTRAY OVA (or whatever it is) they have a _Laurasia _Class which is the one included here.

Also someone asked about the Robotech: New Gen crowd and so I finally threw them in here as Buster Dagger pilots. They shall also be in the Valkyrie Faction and should be joining the _Dominion _in its defection. Also a small note on the Valkyrie Faction, yes it is named after Operation Valkyrie.

I really enjoyed writing the scene with Kira laying into Athrun for getting himself injured yet again, and I have kind of alluded there that yes Cagalli and Athrun are basically already together by this point. For those AsuCaga Fans reading this, I say this you shall enjoy that along with the coming chapters. Not to mention the Omake located bellow!

One last note here, many people are wondering my reason for keeping Aisha alive, but I always thought it was kind of pointless to kill her off while Andy lived. Therefore she lives here, but like Andy is not without a price. For she no longer speak thanks to her neck being literally ripped open and her voicebox crushed. So she did not get off lightly for living through the destruction of the LaGOWE.

I would like to mention this final, with this chapter I am only a hairs length away from reaching 50 Thousand Words and winning the 2009 National Novel Writing Month. With that I like to say that I was originally going to stop the story after the next chapter and split my intended story into two parts. BUT, I have decided not to and shall continue writing this past the Point of No Return and finishing it, though some of my intended scenes have been cut so it should not take to long for me to finish this wonderful story. I thank you all for the support you given me over the past weeks as I wrote this story.

Alright since I am not happy with the Forums here at FFN, I shall include the Specs for the new _Sheppard _Class ships here at the end of the chapter. So the readers can enjoy it properly. So here you guys go enjoy:

**Class: **_Sheppard _Class **  
****Ships of the line: **_Sheppard, Vindicator, Mediator, Keeper, Arbiter _**  
Unit type: **Light Cruiser_**  
**_**Classification:****CL  
****Manufacturer:**Jose Weaver for the Clyne Faction**  
****Operator(s): **Clyne Faction; Peacekeeper Faction**  
First deployment:**July 5, CE71**  
****Dimensions: **215 Meters Long **  
****Wingspan:** 62 Meters**  
****Weight:**unknown**  
****Propulsion:**6 x Main Propulsion Engines, with three on each pod**  
****Equipment and design features:**** Sensors, Range Unknown; Quantum Communication Link; Anti-Missile Decoy Launcher; Flare Launcher  
****Fixed armaments:** 2 x 425mm Beam Cannons; 6 x 75mm Heavy Vulcan Cannons; 12 x Pop-Up 45mm CIWS Cannons; 4 x Torpedo Launchers; 10 x Mini-Missile Launchers (can be used to launch counter-missiles or chaff rockets**)  
****Mobile weapons:**4**  
****Launch catapults: **1

**Technical and Historical Notes **

The _Sheppard _Class Light Cruisers are ships designed and built for the Moderate PLANT based Clyne Faction. However later in the war the Clyne Faction needing ships and while getting recruits from many different places did not have many ships, but if they wanted to go against both the Alliance and ZAFT they needed ships. Therefore Jose Weaver a noted ship designer and engineer were asked by the Clyne Faction to design and build a ship for them to use. His answer to this request was the _Sheppard _Class Light Cruiser, an excellent and well-armed ship. While not as heavily armed as something say a _Laurasia_, what it did have was a very heavy Close-In Weapons System (CIWS) allowing it shoot down enemy mobile suits or missiles very easily.

Mister Weaver started by deciding to not design the ship from scratch for it would have take to long to do so, instead he used an old _Laurasia _Class design before the final design was chosen. This thrown-out design was then used as a base for the new ship. He then gave the ship two powerful beam cannons on par with those on a _Laurasia _Class, but a little lighter given the smaller nature of the new ship. He then gave it six 75mm Heavy Vulcan Cannons, to give it some heavy anti-air firepower, and twelve pop-up CIWS Cannons, which were a new design he had personally designed after hearing about new ships that could hide its main cannons behind bulkheads. Therefore he designed this new CIWS Cannon which hid under various panels along the ships bow. This gave the ship the needed heavy Anti-Air/Anti-Mobile Suit power it needed to be a very suitable escort ship which is what he had planned it to be. He then finished the weapon load-out by adding four torpedo launchers, which no ZAFT ship had instead relying on newer Vertical Missile Launchers and ten mini-missile launchers which was yet another design he created which could fire counter-missiles or chaff rockets to help take on immense waves of enemy launched missiles. The engineer then armored the ship in new Titanium and Ceramic Composite Armor which gave it over 25% increase in armor protected compared to normal titanium armor on other ships. He finished that by coating the armor with a new ablative anti-beam coating that he got from some of his friends in Morgenroete, giving an excellent ability to survive against beam weapons. Not as good as the _Archangel_'s Laminated Armor, but still good enough to give enemy ships fits. He finally finished the design by squeezing a small mobile suit hanger in the main hull that unlike any other ship launch its mobile suits behind it through the two engine pods. This hanger could barely manage to carry four mobile suits, but it could. Its catapult was similar in nature to the one from the _Nazca _Class ships. Allowing Jose to put the hanger in the hull and keep the catapult outside the ship, saving on space.

The first two ships of the class, _Sheppard _and the _Vindicator _would be finished by the time the _Eternal _launched. The two would along with the _Nazca _Class Destroyer **_Antonine_**then join the Flagship when she arrived in L4 and travel with her to the Mendel Colony to meet up with the Orb Remnant hiding out there.

**Miscellaneous Information **

**Notable Captains: **Captain Alice Weaver (_Sheppard_)**  
****Notes: **Basically the _Musai _Class from the Gundam: 0080 OVA, the one with the two turrets. Have added some extras, like the needed CIWS Weapons and moved the hanger to the main hull instead of bellow the bridge like other _Musai _Variants.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Omake #1  
Athrun Says Stupid Things! **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Athrun grumbled as he walked through the corridors of the _Archangel_, for once again he was barred from doing anything with his injured arm. He really hated getting injured yet again, after just recovering from another broken arm. It was really getting annoying for him, not to mention it cut into his private time with his girlfriend, which sucked a lot. As if summoned by his thoughts he was impacted by a blond haired wet missile that tackled him as he went past one of the ship's bathes, before long Athrun found himself lying on the ground of the corridor with a wet, towel wearing Cagalli on top of him.

"You idiot! Why did you get yourself injured again! What I am going to do with you," the blond haired Lioness of Orb said clucking her tongue as she got off her sprawled boyfriend and helping him up from the floor. Athrun looked quite sheepish before he noticed something and stared with a small smile on his face.

"Honestly Athrun you really need to learn how to duck or something for this is…What you looking at?" the blond asked as she noticed him staring at something during her little impassioned speech she was going to deliver to him. She did not notice her darling twin brother walking out of a nearby lounge behind Athrun with his own girlfriend beside him, both stopped and stared at the same thing Athrun was.

"Huh. Oh just enjoying the view that is all," Athrun said with wide-eyes and red cheeks before he could think of what Cagalli said at all. Behind him Kira's eyes widened and he literally grabbed his girlfriend and dived into the lounge they just came out of, just as Cagalli looked down to see her towel had fallen off somewhere during the little scuffle she had with Athrun just now. With a red face that was partly embarrassed and partly angry, the blond haired princess wound up her arm and then slapped her boyfriend very hard.

"PERVERT!" she yelled before diving into the bath, leaving behind her wet towel lying on the corridor's floor. Athrun could only stare at the towel while holding his now very red cheek that had a red handprint emblazed there and wondered why the hell he said that. With a sigh the blue haired Justice pilot leaned over and picked up the towel and stood next to the bath waiting till his girlfriend got dressed. He had a lot of apologizing to do and hoped that this did not cut into his girlfriend time. It was already small thanks to his damn arm, now he pissed off his girlfriend. With a sigh he regretted ever going to the PLANTS, screw his father he should just left it alone for god's sakes. With a shake of his head Athrun settled in to wait.

-o-**END**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well there is my first Omake, and I hoped everyone enjoyed it. I have since decided to start putting these in for someone convinced me to do so. I thought it would a good idea to make one and here it is. I hoped everyone, especially the AsuCaga Fans, enjoyed this little piece. WOW! I have long Notes this time! I bid you all a good night. Ciao!

**Next time on Divergence! We take some time to look at those left behind on the Moon while the **_**Dominion **_**headed for Mendel. Wait what is happening now! No it can not be! Phase Nine: The Betrayal!**


	10. Phase 09: The Betrayal!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as ****Mobile**** Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Divergence

_A __Mobile__ Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_By William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Winterborn from the Cruxshadows **

**Phase Nine: The Betrayal! **

_The Atlantic Federation's X Division is a multi-branch organization in the Federation's Armed Forces set aside to produce and test new weapons for the growing military of the Atlantic Federation. It was based at Edwards Air Force Base located in California, and have been reasonable for the newer versions of the Spearhead fighters, and the top-of-line Skygasper Fighter/Aerial Mobile Armor. However the Division has since been absolved and replaced with a combined __Alliance__ Research Taskforce…_

- _A Brief Introduction to the X Division from a non-fiction book about the Atlantic Federation Armed Forces_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Admiral Gloval's Office  
Herschel Shipyards  
Luna  
July 3, CE71  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the day came a close for the various people on the moon, Vice Admiral Gloval was still behind his desk going over some final reports on the ships being commissioned the next day. It was by far going to be one of the most ships ever to be commissioned on a single day. With all the new ships built by both Herschel Shipyards and the Solomon Yards located at L1, it was going to be quite a day. Basically the entire Earth Alliance Fleet was going to be doubled with all these new ships coming online. It would push the Alliance Fleet back to its prewar strength. On the other hand, many of these ships would be commanded by young Lieutenant Commanders and Commanders instead of the usual experienced Captains that would normally be in command of such vessels, but they had no choice in the matter. With these ships commissioned Vice Admiral Gloval would be reassigned to be the commander of the rebuilt Fourth Fleet, handing the shipyards over to another office. The Alliance could not afford to keep someone with his experience behind as desk any longer. Personally Gloval did not want to do so, for yes he did not like to be behind a desk, but at the same time he had a lot of plans that resolved around him being the commander of the shipyards. With a sigh the experienced admiral looked up from reading a report and leaned back in his comfortable office chair before rubbing his eyes under his reading glasses. For a brief moment of just sitting their leaned back looking at the roof of the office, before he finally leaned back forward in his seat. Once did so he turned to look at the clock sitting at one of the corners of his desk and cursed softly for he had been going over these reports for several hours now. With a frown the Admiral started at the remaining reports wondering if he should continued or just give up and go get some rest. However fate made that decision for him, as the doors leading to his office slammed open and Commander Liam Tannith, the Admiral's intelligence officer, as well as Lieutenant Commander Henrietta Thompson stormed into his office with shell-shocked looks on their faces. Shocked the Admiral stood up wondering what made the two officers so shocked and what made both so surprised, granted he did not know Commander Tannith all that well yet, but he Commander Thompson for several years and it was not like her to be so shocked.

"What is going on?" the Admiral asked with a frown staring at both offices who after a few moments breathing deeply the two shook their heads almost as one and starting talking at the same time. The Admiral's eyes widened before he raised his head and made a calming gesture.

"Easy, I can not understand you like that. Liam why don't you start off," he said with a wave at the intel officer. The man nodded looked sheepish before taking a deep breath to calm him down.

"Sir I just managed to get some info that I think you are not going to like. Three days ago just after the _Dominion _and her taskforce, the _Thrones _was on its shakedown cruise and during it they stumbled onto a Junk Guild Transport that was a course for Earth from Barnacle Space Dock at L2 via the Debris Belt. The Captain of the _Thrones _thought it was highly suspicious that a Junk Guild ship trying to sneak towards the planet using the Debris Belt and moved to intercept the ship, and boarded the transport. What he found on the ship shocked the Captain and the crew of the _Thrones_. What they found was a complete Gundam Type Mobile Suit and that was not the real shocking part. That Gundam had a nuclear reactor, and some equipment called an N-Jammer Canceller. The _Thrones _took the Gundam back to Ptolemaeus and the engineers examined it. Just this morning the Alliance Administration Council voted to use this N-Jammer Canceller to reequip the fleet with Nuclear Weapons," the Intelligence Officer reported in a grim tone in his voice. The Admiral sat back down in his chair with a thump and a white grayish face that showed his shock. He never believed in equipping any fleet with nuclear weapons, granted the Alliance Fleet had them to use against enemy fleets but like the commander Gloval knew that the Alliance would not use those nukes against military targets like they should be. No, they where going to use them against the PLANTs directly, and that is what made Gloval so shocked. With a deep breath the Admiral shook himself out of his shock and turned to look at the white-faced Henrietta Thompson who looked like she never heard it this either. With a shake of her head she too shook off her shock and stared at the Admiral.

"What other bad news you have for me Henri?" the Admiral asked with a small sad smile, for he knew that she most likely had more news that he was not going like and mentally prepared himself or so he thought anyways.

"Well sir two hours ago, Admiral Lorne was found by her aide in her office dead. The medics that responded think it was a heart attack, but a friend of my is part of the Admiral personal medical team and the Admiral never showed any indication of a heart attack or anything like that," the aide responded not mentioning that she was afraid that she was going to find the Admiral in the same position. With a sad sigh the Admiral leaned back and closed his eyes in pain, for the two Admirals had been personal friends for a very long time. It was Admiral Lorne who helped him through his wife's death and he had returned the favor when her husband past away. With a deep sigh he was about to say something when all three started to hear someone clapping and the three stiffened in surprise. They looked over at one of the side-doors as a man stepped into the office from that door. The man wore what is known as a ninja suit, a skin tight body suit covered the man from his navel all the way to his feet. A black face mask covered his face making him the mysterious man he appeared to be. A belt encircled his waist with various punches and a few holsters attached for what looked like a dart gun as well as a normal hand gun, one that the man now held in one hand.

"Well, Well, Well this is quite a surprise, I was going to give the dear Admiral the same treatment I gave his friend, or maybe slip him some slow-acting poison making him a walking corpse, but imagine my surprise that his treachery was larger then anyone expected. What should I do now, my orders where to get rid of you and with your death anyone could go through your records without no one stopping them, but maybe I should torture you all to see just how much you all know and what your plans are, or should I just kill you all," the man said with a large and twisted smile. The three officers just gritted their teeth and slowly raised their hands above their heads. While Gloval saw a dark shadow slowly moving in the other side door, the one right across from the door that the assassin came in from. It was only then that he noticed that door was opened slightly and wondered how that happened.

"So you were the one who killed Lorne then?" Gloval asked trying to stall for time as he stared hard at the assassin. The other two looked at him wondering were he was going with this. The man simply shook his head and smiled grimly at the Admiral.

"What the hell you are going to be dead anyways in a few minutes, might as well tell you all about it. Yes, I killed that old hag, I used a slow-acting poison that caused her to have a fatal heart attack, and by the time a doctor does an autopsy on the body the poison would already dissolved giving no evidence that she was murdered. It is quite an ingenious little bug. Now anymore questions before I take your lives?" he asked with a sinister smile on his face. The Admiral eyed the man and nodded at him as he watched the shadowed form slowly open the door.

"Yes what tipped us off that we planned to betray the Alliance? For we were very careful not to give the higher ups any indication on it?" the old Admiral asked once again trying to stall for time once more.

"Oh that is easy, we always knew you were a Coordinator Lover and kept a close eye on you. We slipped a spy into your staff, and she managed to get some data on your plans, but I admit she did not get much just enough to make us suspicious and the reasoning behind the order for me to kill you. For like I said with you dead, we can come in here and look through your records and files to see who else is part of your little conspiracy here. Now I believe that is it for the questions time to die, let's start with you lady, the one who lowered herself to carry a Coordinator Child," he said with an evil grin pointing his gun at Henri who looked at him with wide-eyes surprised that someone beside her friends knew about her pregnancy, but soon her eyes narrowed as she figured out who the spy was.

"What. You really think that you could keep your pregnancy a secret for long did you Commander? Well it does not matter anymore good bye!" he said before pointing his gun at the Commander who simply closed her eyes waiting for the end.

"NO!" Commander Tannith shouted before jumping in front of Henrietta just as the gun fired putting three bullets into the intel officer before he crashed into the carpeted floor of the office. However before anyone else could do anything three barks sounded as the shadowed form opened fire on the assassin. With a gurgle of air the assassin went down dead before he reached the floor. As he did a large dark skinned man appeared out of the shadows of the other doorway holding a smoking pistol in one hand.

"You alright sir?" the man asked looking over at the Admiral as he sat back down in his chair with a sigh of relief. Henrietta shook off her shock and kneeled down to see to the Commander.

"I'm fine Captain, but you cut it pretty close there don't you think?" he asked the man, one Captain Vince Grant who only closed his eyes in brief pain at the sight of the bloodied form of Liam on the ground, before shaking his head.

"No sir, Commander Tannith was in the way and I could not fire tell he was clear. So when he jumped forward I had a prefect shot and took it," the dark skinned Captain reported with a frown looking down at Liam.

"Well anyways thanks for the save. Henri how is he?" Gloval asked looking over at his aide to see her shaking head, and when she looked up he could see she was crying.

"He is dead sir," she reported as she got up as Gloval closed his eyes and sighed sadly, knowing that Natarle was going to be devastated for yet another friend of hers is now dead. He then watched as Henrietta shook her head and her face hardened as she look on at the now dead assassin. With a frown Captain Grant slipped his pistol back into its holster under his uniform jacket, before turning to look at the Admiral.

"Sir we need to get you to the _Loki_," he said with a dark frown, mentioning the Admiral's old command and no his own command, as he stared at the man he had just killed. With a jolt the Admiral looked at him and shook his head.

"No I am not going run Captain! If I do who shall protect the others! No I am not leaving here. I am not going to leave my people behind" he said with a shake of his head and a determined look on his face. For if he left his people would have no one to protect them at all. With a sigh the Captain was about to say something but Commander Thompson beat him to it as she walked forward and leaned over his desk with an angry expression.

"Excuse me sir, but you are an idiot. We have no choice in the matter sir. If we do not leave we end up the same as Admiral Lorne, and then the others would have no on protect them at all. However if we leave and get rid of any information on anyone else in the Faction, we can save many others. We have no choice sir," the usually even tempered Commander said as she glared at the man. The Admiral sighed before nodding knowing she was right. With a deep breath the old Admiral stood up from his chair and looked around at the office around him before looking down at the now cooling bodies of the assassin and Commander Tannith.

"Very well then, but we still need to delete any records before we leave. So Captain behind that book case over there is a safe and I want you take the portable computer there along with the three folders sitting atop of it. Everything else in there is just other stuff for the Shipyards and top secret documents for the Alliance. As for me I am going to delete all the records on my computer, and while we are doing that I want you Henri to get back to your office and send the Emergency Code to our people," he ordered as he quickly started to go through his computer files and deleted any of the ones that were part of the Valkyrie Faction. While the other two only nodded at him before they did as he directed and moved towards what they where supposed to do. Fifteen minutes later found the Admiral's office empty of anyone besides the two dead bodies.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Bridge  
AFS _Loki  
_Sub-Dock Nine  
Herschel Shipyards  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In one of the smaller sub-docks of the Shipyard, a dark blue painted ship sat in the darkened dock. This ship is the _Loki _Class Special Assault Ship, a new ship design loosely based on the _Odin _and _Archangel _Class ships. In fact it look quite similar to the _Odin _Class ship, which is basically an one-legged version of the _Archangel_. Even then the ship had quite a lot of firepower to use against enemies. On the bridge of the ship the Admiral and his officers walked onto the bridge of the ship. The good Admiral took a brief moment to look around at the bridge noting its similarity to the bridge of the _Archangel_just a tad smaller. Not to mention the removal of the CIC, instead the CIC stations took up walls along the side of the bridge, which made the bridge far more cramped then the one on the _Archangel_or one on an _Odin _Class ship. With a shake of his head the Admiral shook himself out of his thoughts, just as the crew of the bridge jumped up to salute him as they noticed him on the bridge.

"Admiral on deck!" one the officers shouted when he stepped out of the lift with his two companions. Gloval smiled widely and saluted them all and was quite proud to see that all of them no longer wore Alliance uniforms instead they wore dark blue jumpsuits that bore no emblem besides a single one on their right arm, which is the emblem of the Valkyrie Faction, which is a winged sword superimposed over a image of Earth and several large stars surrounding the planet representing the colonies. One again since he left his office the elderly Admiral gave himself a pat on the back for his decision to put a crew loyal to him on board this ship, granted if he hadn't the ship would most likely been used to directly attack the PLANTS.

"At ease everyone. Now let's get the hell out of here. Captain I believe you have a ship to run," the Admiral said waiting till everyone retook their seats before turning to look at Captain Grant who only smiled and nodded at the Admiral before taking his seat while the Admiral and the Lieutenant Commander took seats along the back of the bridge staying out of the way of the bridge crew.

"Weapons we never got the time to get the override codes for the doors. Therefore you get to make us a new door for us," he said looking down at the weapons officer sitting at his station along the wall, who eagerly rubbed his hands before his hands went flying over his consoles as he prepped his weapons to fire. Outside the two side turrets, the Valiants swung up before locking onto the dock doors that laid above them.

"Helm! Soon as we open fire get us moving and as the Admiral said get us the hell out of here," he ordered eyeing the helmsman who only nodded as well before he too turned to his station and started to get the ship ready to launch. As he did so the ship started to shake as the engines powered up.

"Sir harbor control is asking us what the hell we think we are doing. Do you want me to respond?" the female COMM Operator said from her seat behind him, Captain Grant snorted before turning his chair to look at her.

"Let our weapons do that Lieutenant, and now with that out of the way, I believe it is time for us to make our exit. Ensign Fire!" he said to her with a smile before turning to look down at the weapons officer with a nod, who only pressed a few commands on his station and with a flash of yellow light both turrets opened fire on the doors blowing them apart clearing the way for the _Loki _to slowly rise out its dock cradle towards the ruined doors. Within a few seconds found the ship hovering above the small crater that the doors were located in and now fully out in open space. One of the other bridge crew members on the bridge looked up at the Captain who only nodded at the man. With that small order the ship distorted slightly and then just disappeared from view. The ship then made a course to L4, unseen to any other observers, to see about meeting up with the _Dominion _which hopefully would be heading back by the time the two ships meet up. With the departure of the _Loki _the war was about to take a very interesting turn and a true third faction would appear out of the ashes of the Valkyrie Faction.

-o-**Fin**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**  
Post Chapter Notes**

Whew! This chapter was yet another difficult one to write but I managed to finish it after a few days picking at it. Anyways with this chapter in the can I have officially went over Fifty Thousand Words and have won the National Novel Writing Month. Even then we still moving on still a lot of story to go before this is fully over.

Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, granted not much combat in here but I shall make it up to you all in the next chapter which shall finally cover the Battle of Mendel, after I have been leading up to it for so long.

This chapter was original going to be a full-blown infantry firefight through the corridors of the shipyard as the Valkyrie Faction fought their way to the _Loki_, but it was a casualty of the cut-back. Granted though I think I prefer this way then a firefight through the base. For it was simple and effective. We also get the first character death with Liam Tannith buying it here and trust me it shall not be the last one.

Finally many would notice that this takes a few days before the last scene last chapter and there is reason behind that. Also many would see that I finally answered the question on how the Alliance is going to get their Nukes back and yes the Gundam they got is in fact the complete Dreadnaught and you might see it later down the road on the side of the Alliance, though it will not be equipped with its DRAGOONs which is the good news, the bad news that it is still a nuclear machine and the Alliance now has their hands on it. With that I need to leave you all and go get some sleep! Enjoy the chapter!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**Omake #2  
Karma  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In a fine restaurant located in Lucretia City Rear Admiral William Sutherland and Director Murata Azreal sat having a fine and awarding dinner to celebrate the former's new command.

"Admiral Congratulations on your new command and I pray for your success," the blond haired Director said with a smile. The Admiral smiled back and raised his wine glass in a salute to the man. With a small sip the Admiral put his glass down.

"Well things are finally going well for us, and it is all to our new mobile suits as well as our new ships. We also have our nuclear weapon capacity back and we can finally smite those hourglasses out of the sky once and for all," the Admiral said excitedly that made the Director smile in response.

"First we have to get rid of the infestation of the space monsters on Earth, before we go up against those damn hourglasses. They are not going anywhere, and once we cleanse our fine pure world they shall be there ready to be burned out of the sky," the Director responded with a evil snicker and crazed look on his face. Suddenly the two's conversation was interrupted as a beeping sound came from the Admiral's cell phone, which he answered with a frown for he specially ordered to be disturbed.

"This is Admiral Sutherland, I thought I said I did not want to be disturbed!" he yelled into the receiver of the cell phone with a snarl.

"I am sorry sir, but Admiral Gloval and his officers! They have has disappeared from base and the _Loki _has broken out of the dock before disappearing as well," his nervous aide reported and Sutherland went white with shock.

"What do you mean Gloval and the _Loki _are gone? I thought Ghost was supposed to dispose of him and his officers tonight?" he asked with a shocked tone in his voice, while sitting across from him the Director went white with shock.

"Well sir, Ghost's body was found in Gloval's office, along with the body of Commander Liam Tannith. Both were shot and none of his other known officers can be found. We believe they took the _Loki _and left sir," the aide answered his question. The Admiral started to curse up a storm that made a few of the other diners look over at him in shock before he finally calmed down.

"Very well have all the data on the escape prepared for me and the Director. We are leaving now," he said before hanging up the phone. With a sigh, the Admiral leaned back before looking at the shocked look at the Director's face.

"I had to say it didn't I Director," he said with a small smile on his face and let a brief short chuckle before shaking his head.

"God I hate Karma!"

-o-**End**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well here is the latest Omake and basically it is the true final scene for this chapter, but I have it as a omake for several reasons. One I don't really like writing either Sutherland or Azrael, but this was quite fun to write anyways. Don't you hate Karma! /evil laugh/ Though I am not done with the terrible duo just yet, they shall get some more shocks down the road. Anyhow I hope you liked this little tidbit and I shall see you all in the next chapter.

**UPDATE: **I have since decided after a friend reminding me about said ship, to replace the _Gates _with the _Loki _Class Special Assault Ship _Loki _a ship I designed similar to the _Gates _which is a ship built exclusively for special operations work using Mirage Colloid and a special stealth armor to ambush enemies. It is built on a modified _Odin _Class hull which gives the ship some awesome firepower if needed. Like the _Gates _it is quite a scary thought to think of the _Loki _sneaking into PLANT Airspace and ventilating a few of the colonies with its main Lohengrin Cannon. /shivers/ I hope everyone enjoys my new ship here and expect to be introduced partly to the ship in Phase Eleven. Thank you for the understanding.

**With the _Dominion _and her taskforce arriving at Mendel the battlelines are drawn and the two sides are ready for the battle to decide the future fate of the war. But bad news soon arrive, find out more in Phase Ten: A ****Battle**** and A Defection! **


	11. Phase 10: The Battle of Mendel

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Divergence

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_By William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is ZIPS!! From T.M. Revolution **

**Phase Ten: The Battle of Mendel **

_The Special Assault Ship _Loki _is a class of ships produced for special operation missions and ambushing the enemy. To do this it is equipped with the new Mirage Colloid technology which allows the ship to sneak around virtually undetected. The ship is based on the hull of an _Odin _Class Support Ship, which gives the _Loki _Class very heavy firepower to use in any required mission. It is also able to support and launch a full dozen mobile suits which give the _Loki _the ability to stand up against pretty munch any threat it comes across. However the prototype was stolen by the Valkyrie Faction after their defection, used to help end the war…_

_Taken from an __The Ships of the First Bloody Valentine War_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
Bridge  
AFS _Dominion_  
Mendel Nearspace  
July 5, CE71_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The space around the L4 Colony of Mendel was quite peaceful, if you can call a debris field peaceful that is, but that soon changed as small group of ships slowly approached the colony. A single mobile suit that had been hiding behind a piece of debris fled towards the colony to notify those in the colony of the approaching enemy ships. On the bridge of the lead ship, Captain Natarle Badgriuel noted the sentry mobile suit but was not surprised at the appearance of it. With a nod she turned to look at the ship's radar officer who sat above her own seat, back-to-back with the ship's communication officer.

"Well Lieutenant? Is the _Archangel_ here or not?" she asked with a frown. The man others known as Radar acted as if he didn't even hear her, but soon nodded after a few minutes looking through his readings.

"Sorry Ma'am, there are many different ships in the colony's harbor, but the _Archangel_ is along them. Also there seems to a lot more ships then those that we know left Orb. Looks like your hunch was right, for I detect two _Laurasia _Class ships and a single _Nazca_ class ship, along with three unknown ships," the young officer reported with a frown on his face, one that his captain copied for yes she figured some sort of ZAFT presence would be here but that was a lot more ships then she expected to go against, not to mention three are unknown therefore she was not sure of its strengths or weaknesses. With a shake of her head, she knew that they had no choice but to go forward with the mission.

"Very well, Operator launch Skull Squadron and have them start their overwatch mission before launching the rest of our machines. Communications relay the same orders to the other ships, and have the _Washington_ Class ships take up escort positions around the _Dominion_, while the Drakes shall take positions to escort the Carriers. With that out of the way, let's give them a wake-up call. Weapons prep the port Lohengrin and fire at the colony itself," she said as she started to snap orders out to the bridge crew. A series of "aye ma'am"'s answered her orders from the bridge crew members she had addressed.

"My word it is quite a view from up here isn't it?" a voice sounded from behind the captain. Frowning Natarle turned her chair to see the blue eyed and brown haired young man who floated slightly behind her chair. This was Julian Thantos the man from National Atlantic Defense Conglomerate, who is supposed to be keeping an eye on the new machines that the ANDC produced and were on the _Dominion _right now.

"Mister Thanatos I allowed you to be on the bridge so you could get a first person view of the new mobile suits in action, but I must stress that you do not get in my crews way. For this ship is a warship not a cruise liner. Do I make myself clear?" she said eying the man with distaste, who only just rolled his eyes slightly but nodded in understanding.

"Captain! Lohengrin is charged and ready for your orders to fire," the weapons officer reported from his position in the CIC. Natarle nodded as she eyed at the colony, and wondered what the future was going to bring for her and her crew. With a sigh she leaned forward and gave a nod.

"Very well fire!" she ordered and watched as the ship's portside Lohengrin Cannon fired at the colony. The beam of anti-matter managed to hit a few pieces of debris which where vaporized from the intense beam before it finally hit the side the colony just as she instructed but thanks to the thick hide of the colony which was thick enough to protect the colony from various hazards of space, so the beam while powerful shook the colony and melted the side of the colony where the beam had hit, but did not pierce into the colony itself.

"Skull Squadron has launched and have taken their assigned overwatch positions. Also all mobile suits have been launched, and the other ships have reported the same as well," the mobile suit operator reported from the CIC. Natarle nodded seeing for herself as a series of Strike Daggers and A1 Daggers flew past the _Dominion_'s bridge towards the colony. Meanwhile from his position Radar frowned as he watched the readings on the ships in the harbor.

"Ma'am enemy ships are moving out from the harbor, and it looks like my initial readings were right. I am detecting the _Archangel_ along with the two _Izumo_ Class ships, as well as the six other ships. They are launching mobile suits as they exit the harbor. I am detecting various Orb Mobile Suits and some sort of new ZAFT model. I am also detecting four G-Weapons; two of them are the X105 Strike and X103 Buster. The other two looked to be the ones we heard about from Intelligence Captain," Radar reported as the ships were indeed moving out of the harbor towards the approaching Alliance Taskforce. Natarle nodded with hidden pleasure that Radar was so good at his job. With a nod she pressed a control on her armrest before lifting the handset from its cradle.

"Commander Gustav, I am sure you see the mobile suits launching therefore your units are free to engage the enemy, though I would like you to detach a few units of Buster Daggers to help us with those extra ships. Also don't forget we need to capture the Strike, and if possible the Buster," she ordered as the helmeted image of the Commander of the Taskforce's Mobile Suits appeared on her tiny armrest screen.

"I understand Captain and I was thinking the same thing as you are. I ordered my Duel Daggers to start engaging the enemy ships; I have also detached three units of Buster Daggers to help them out. Hopefully that should be enough ma'am. Also yes I am aware about the orders on the Strike and the Buster," the Commander replied with a small sneer on his face before he signed off. With a sigh Natarle shook her head but knew that she shouldn't be surprise. She glanced over at Thantos to see him eagerly watching as the Alliance Mobile Suits started to engage the ZAFT and Orb mobile suits. She turned and nodded to the communication officer who had been waiting for her order. With practiced ease the officer soon opened a hailing frequency with the _Archangel_ before nodding at down at her. Taking a deep breath, the ebony haired Captain hit another control on the arm rest before raising the hand set once more.

"_Archangel_ this is the AFS _Dominion_, Captain Natarle Badgruel Commanding. I have been directed by Alliance Command to arrest you all on the charges of treason and defection to the enemy. I shall give you one chance to surrender peacefully before I forcefully capture your ship," she said as soon as the bridge of the other ship appeared on the _Dominion_'s main monitor. Natarle eagerly looked at the other bridge to see the familiar, though shocked, faces of the other ships bridge crew. As she looked she noticed several differences from what she was used to, for one all of the crew wore the uniforms of the Orb Union. Secondly Natarle noticed that their were a few unfamiliar faces along the crew, for one there was another person at the ships helm sitting next to the ships pilot, as well as a young lady taking up the position of communications. Natarle figured that these new faces were members of the Orb military who were assigned to the ship when she defected to their country after Alaska. Finally Natarle eye's rested on the figure in the center of the bridge, one Captain Murrue Ramius the woman that Natarle learned to respect a lot in her time on the other ship. After a moment of shocked silence the captain shook her head before picking up a similar handset to Natarle's own.

"I regret to say that we refuse to surrender, and that we shall no longer follow a power that betrays its own people," Captain Ramius responded with a hard look on her face, one that Natarle had never seen on the others face. Natarle smiled sadly and could only nod at the other woman.

"Very well Captain Ramius, I understand your message loud and clear," Natarle responded before cutting the connection by sitting the handset back into its cradle on her chair's armrest. With a sigh she pulled herself together, before she looked at Thantos once more to see him turning his attention back to the now growing battle. She looked up at the COMM officer and raised an eyebrow in question at the man, who only smiled and nodding at her. Natarle sighed in relief for while she gave the _Archangel_ its warning; the COMM officer had set a second more coded message under the communication signal of the main message. It was something that the Valkyrie Faction had been planning for a while. All under the nose of her watcher, and no one but her crew the wiser.

"Ma'am, the _Archangel_ is heading directly for us and are arming weapons," Radar reported and Natarle shook off her excitement over finishing that part of the overall plan and turned her attention to keep her ship in one piece.

"Very well prepare for anti-ship and anti-mobile suit combat! Charge the Gottfrieds and Valiants. Load the missile tubes with Korinthos Missiles, and set the Igellstungs to anti-missile defense. Target is the first ship of the _Archangel_ Class. Communications have the _Washington_s fall back for they are not going be much use against the _Archangel_," she ordered with narrowed eyes as her old ship approached her new ship. While she did not want to fight the _Archangel_, she was not going to let her destroy the _Dominion_, though this should be a good way to see who the better captain of the two is. With a small smile on her face she watched as the two ships approached one another.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
A1 Dagger – Skull Leader  
Mendel Nearspace_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the cockpit of a white, black, and gold painted A1 Dagger, Lieutenant Commander James Focker watched as the battle heated up. He watched as the Alliance Mobile Suits were torn apart by the far more experienced Orb and ZAFT pilots. The handful of A1 Daggers along the other Daggers evened the score a bit but only a handful of them only had Strike Packs, and even then they had Aile Packs. James watched all this from his position hiding behind a piece of debris, where he was supposed to keep an eye out for other ZAFT forces. However he was more interested in the battle, for it looks like the Alliance was loosing and badly. For with the far more experienced Skull Squadron busy with the overwatch mission, along with the other experienced units were set aside for Close in protection detail for the Carriers the other units were no match against the enemy mobile suits. Suddenly he saw something and with a frown zoomed in on another, far smaller, fight happening alongside the main battle. His eyebrows raised in surprise as he watched Commander Gustav's Sword Calamity locked in combat with what he knew to be Lieutenant Yamato's new machine, and Gustav was losing against the far superior machine. As he watched a pair of Gustav's Duel Daggers tried to sneak up on distracted pilot, but where soon destroyed by the similar red machine that was watching the white machine's back. James knew that he should not be enjoying this, but he really liked that Gustav was losing and with a flurry of blows from the white machine both of the Calamity's swords where destroyed, before a final stab of a beam saber saw the Sword Calamity destroyed. James shook his head at the sight, before opening a channel to the _Dominion_.

"_Dominion_, Skull Lead here. It looks like Commander Gustav has been taken out," he reported to the MS Operator when she appeared on his screen. The lady, a die heart Valkyrie Faction member, only raised a single eyebrow before she nodded.

"Understood Skull Lead, I shall report this to the Captain," the Operator responded with a nod of her head at the senior pilot, before signing off. With a small grim chuckle, James turned his attention back to the main battle to see the two _Izumo_ Class Battleships had broken out their confinement in the tether strings and were now advancing on the _Washington_ Class Frigates which had been lobbing missiles at them when they stuck in those strings. Now the shoe was on the other foot and within seconds two of the Frigates became growing clouds of debris as they were speared by the two ships powerful Gottfried Cannons. Three more just disappeared as the two battleships Lohengrins opened up and literally vaporized the offending ships, leaving only three of the ships alive which were now retreating towards the carriers. James whistled as he watched the Captains predication come true, and within minutes the Alliance Mobile Suits where on the run towards their carriers. He was impressed when he saw that little under a dozen were left out of the eighty or so mobile suits that they started out with. As he watched he saw that not a single ZAFT or Orb Mobile Suit was destroyed by the overwhelming numbers of the Alliance mobile suits, granted there were more then a few that were damaged during the fight. Suddenly a large explosion attracted his attention to the Carriers to see one of them destroyed and the two machines which had literally taken on Commander Gustav's squadron single handedly going after another carrier. Two _Drake _Class ships exploded as they tried to intercept the two mobile suits and found themselves being destroyed by the Buster and a Launcher Equipped Strike. The rest of the _Drakes_ found themselves going against the ZAFT ships and as proven throughout the war, Alliance _Drake_ Class ships were no match against the superior ZAFT Ships and soon followed their sisters in destruction. The Lieutenant Commander shook his head at the destruction and felt kind of sorry for those crews but knew many of them were pure Blue Cosmos Fanatics. Suddenly his attention was directed to his COMM as it beeped.

"Yeah Boss I got several ZAFT ships approaching the Colony from the other side. Looks like three _Nazca_ Class ships and four _Laurasia _Class ships. That is a lot of firepower, I don't think we can hold them at all," Logan Faust reported with a bit of fear in his voice, James on the hand only sighed in relief for it looks like the battle is now over for them.

"Understood Logan, get back here. I believe this battle is pretty much over," he ordered with a frown before cutting the connection before the other could respond. He once again called the _Dominion_ to report this.

"_Dominion_ Skull Lead, looks like the Party-Crashers have arrived. Recommend we bug out," James reported with a frown not letting the operator saying anything. The woman only nodded with a grim look on her face.

"Understood Skull Lead, get your Squadron back to the ship," she ordered before signing off. It did not take long for him to inform his squadron of the retreat, only a few words managed it. Finally with a sigh James started to head back for the _Dominion_, just as the ship launched the retreat signal flare.. However his attention was drawn to his radar screen as it started to beep at him and what he saw made his eyes widened in surprise. Two ZAFT GINNs where not moving away from him, leaving behind a single small life pod floating along the debris. Confused but wary, James inspected the pod wondering what is going on here.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
Bridge  
AFS _Dominion_  
Mendel Nearspace_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the _Dominion _Natarle started to see the same thing James had been seeing, though she had a by far larger view thanks to the ship's far more powerful radar system. She saw the death of Gustav, and the literal blitz that the two machines did afterward towards the Alliance Carriers. Not to mention the two Orb battleships going toe-to-toe with the _Washington_ Class ships and winning against the Missile Frigates. At the same time she was fighting her ship against the _Archangel_ and saw that the two ships were about even. Neither ship could get a hit on each other, as well as their missiles kept getting taken out before they hit each other. Even Natarle's little trick with the missiles in proximity mode, did not really work at that well. Granted some of the missiles hit, but the armor of the _Archangel_ held against the explosions from the missiles. However now with ZAFT ships approaching the battle, Natarle knew as well as James that with the looses they suffered they had no hope against the ZAFT forces.

"Commander Grant, launch retreat flares. Let's get the hell out of here, before those ZAFT ships decided to enter the battle," Natarle ordered with a frown just as she saw the single flare launched from Commander Focker's Dagger. Claudia only nodded before giving out the order, before starting to get the ship ready to retreat.

"CAPTAIN!! Why are you retreating??" the once silent Mr. Thantos yelled out surprising Natarle for she had not noticed him ever since Gustav Squadron's loss, for he had gone deathly quiet afterwards. With a curse Natarle turned to look at the man.

"Because Mister Thantos, we have lost too many mobile suits and the majority of our ships have been destroyed. We are in no position to go against those ZAFT ships that Commander Focker reported. Face it we have lost," she said with a glare at the man. The Blue Cosmos supporter narrowed his eyes at the Captain in response.

"Very well Captain, but I shall give my complaints to the Admiral and Director Azrael when we return to the Moon," the terrorist replied with a scowl on his face, before he turned and exited the bridge. Natarle only rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Commander Grant. However before she could say anything further, the MS Operator called out.

"Captain, Commander Focker reports he has run accross a pair of GINNs which left behind an escape pod. He is checking it over now, but he does not think that there is anything wrong with it," the woman reported with a frown. One that was copied by her Captain along with many others on the bridge around them. However before Natarle or anyone could say anything about it the COMM Officer looked down at his station in surprise before turning to look at the Captain.

"Captain I think you might want to hear this," the officer said with a surprised look on his face before entering a command into his station which brought up a message onto the bridge's speakers.

"_Archangel_! _Archangel _I am here! This is Flay Allster! Please help me! Stop it! Just stop it!" a voice cried out through the speakers, one that made Natarle's face go white in shock. A few of the bridge crew only looked surprised and wondered what was going on here.

"Ma'am! The signal is coming from the escape pod, on an international distress channel," the COMM officer reported dutifully once he recovered from his shock. Natarle quickly got a hold of herself, as she entered a few commands on her armrest control pad, before picking up the handset. As she did this, the helmeted image of Command Fokker appeared on her armrest screen.

"Commander Fokker retrieve that pod at once, then get on board immediately! I do not want to be caught in the ZAFT attack," she ordered with narrowed eyes and closed the connection before the commander could respond. With a sigh she eyed the battle to see that it had paused as if the participates were shocked over the message from Flay Allster, including the _Archangel _which had been in process of moving away from the _Dominion _after it launched retreat flares. However the COMM officer once again picked up something and looked down at her.

"Ma'am! I am getting another message on the same channel, looks like it is originates from Lieutenant Yamato's new machine," the COMM officer reported before just like with Flay's message brought it up on the speakers.

"Flay! Hold on Flay! I'm coming!" another voice responded, one that Natarle was very familiar with. Looking over at the White Machine, she watched as it boosted towards the gathering machines of Skull Squadron which were gathered around their leader. However the machine was intercepted by surprising enough the two Duel Cannons of Gustav's squadron. Both Daggers fired their shoulder cannons which hit the distracted machine, destroying one of its wings, and the machines entire head. Natarle hissed in surprise but soon relaxed as the two machines were destroyed by the second red machine that is piloted by Athrun Zala. After a brief stand-off between the two G-Weapons and Skull Squadron the group broke off, with Skull heading for the _Dominion _and the G-Weapons heading for the _Archangel_. Natarle sighed in relief before looking down at the helm officer.

"Once Skull and any remaining Daggers are back on board, turn us around and on a heading back to the moon. Let's get out of here," she ordered before sighing and taking off her cover leaving it floating in zero-gee as she leaned back in chair as she recovered from the rush of the battle.

"Natarle? Isn't Flay Allster the daughter of former Vice Foreign Minister George Allster?" Commander Lisa Hayes, the ship's XO asked as she entered the bridge having been running the secondary bridge. With a sigh Natarle nodded and looked around the bridge to see the other members of the crew were wondering the same.

"Yes she is. She was on the _Archangel _as a refugee, for Kira Yamato had recovered one of the Heliopolis Colony's lifeboats that been heavily damaged. Flay Allster was long the passengers, and before the Battle of Orbit she volunteered becoming a member of the ship's crew. Granted she did much, unlike a few of the other volunteers, but she still was a member of the crew. She was supposed to be transferred off the _Archangel _along with Commander La Flagga and myself, but somehow she disappeared. I had thought she perished during the attack, but now I guess she did not," Natarle explained with a frown, before shaking her head.

"Anyways I am just glad she is alive, but I wonder why ZAFT sent out her lifepod like that," she said with a frown, and wondered about the reasoning for ZAFT to send out her pod like that. However she soon shook it off, filing it away for later, as the ship got ready to retreat.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
A1 Dagger – Skull Leader  
Mendel Nearspace_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In his Dagger James frowned at the communication monitor in confusion wondering what was with the Captain before shaking his head as he watched as his squadron rallied around him. He as quite proud that no one along them had fought against the combined Orb/ZAFT Force. Though he knew he had ordered them not to, but still it was quite surprising that none of them where bothered by the enemy. With another shake his head James turned his attention to lifepod, and only sighed before picking it up hoping the Captain knew what she was doing. However just he did so, his radar screen beeped once more surprising him.

"Ah Boss! That White Machine is heading over here!" Christina Mackenzie reported with some nerviness in her voice. James cursed before he saw she was right and the red machine was right behind it.

"Woah! Looks like two of Gustav's goons are still alive," reported another member of Skull, David Hunter. Surprised turned his attention to his radar to see that his little brother was right. The two Duel Cannons of Gustav's squadron where now racing towards the two G-Weapons. He then remembered that Gustav had ordered them along with the Taskforce's Buster Daggers to take on the ships, it looked like they managed to survive doing so. Unlike the majority of the Buster Daggers which had been caught in the impressive fire that the three unknown ships put out.

"Holy! They managed to hit him!" David said dragging James from his thoughts to see that the two had indeed managed to hit the White Machine, taking out one of its wings and its head. However the two Duel Cannons did not celebrate for long as the Red Machine took them out quickly before they could fire again. James hissed in surprise as he realized that Skull Squadron was alone against the two most powerful machines on the battlefield right now. Though luckily for the Skull, the two machines seemed to just float there staring at the gathered Skull Squadron. Suddenly James had a wild idea and brought up his Dagger's left arm before launching a communication line towards the White Machine and smiled when it hit the machine.

"Easy there Lieutenant Yamato! I don't want to fight you or your friend over there. I am just going to take Miss Allster here back to the _Dominion_. You don't have to worry about her, I promise she is going to be fine," he said addressing the pilot of the White Machine hoping that the kid wouldn't just shoot him on principle.

"How can I trust you? That pilot of the Blue Machine, said he was the one who nuked Junius Seven, he also mentioned he was a member of Blue Cosmos. So I ask again why should I trust you at all or anyone else on the _Dominion_?" the pilot responded with a hint of sounded like anger in his voice. James sighed wondering why the hell Gustav was trying to do when he told the Kid that.

"Because Lieutenant I give you my word that I shall not do anything to harm Miss Allster and if you do not believe that you should ask your friend Commander La Flagga about the word of James Focker," he responded and sweated slightly hoping that would be enough for the kid to believe him.

"Very well, if you know Mu then you must be someone to trust. Though if you are lying, then I will not rest till I hunt you down," the pilot responded before having his machine pull off the communication line and took off towards the _Archangel_. James sighed in relief before adjusting his grip on the Dagger's controls slightly.

"Alright Skull let's get back to the ship," he ordered and started to head for the _Dominion _with the lifepod still in his Dagger's hands. As they approached the ship, James thanked god that Lieutenant Yamato believed him and let him go, for he did not want to go head-to-head with him. For he was sure he would not last long against the other.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
ONS _Archangel_  
A Few Days Later  
In Route to Factory_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few days after the Battle of Mendel found the _Archangel _along with its accompanying ships slowly making their way through the debris field that filled L4, heading towards the Clyne Faction Factory located deep in the debris. The combined Orb and Clyne Faction had been lucky to escape the Battle of Mendel pretty much intact, for while the Earth Forces Taskforce had been given a straight beating the ZAFT forces that arrived mid-battle gave them quite a fight. Even then three of the _Laurasia _Class ships were destroyed and a single _Nazca _Class ship, the _Vesalius_ herself was destroyed. In exchange the Combined Fleet only suffered light damage to their ships and some mobile suits that been heavily damaged. Only two Astrays where outright destroyed during the battle, even then the two where not completely destroyed only heavily damaged. Also only one of the pilots was killed, the other managed to live but was seriously injured. It was partly thanks to the Omega Squad that their looses where so light, for the new Astray Commandoes proved to be vastly superior to the new GuAIZ mobile suits and way above normal GINNs. While Omega kept the few GuAIZ machines busy, the normal M1 Astrays tore through the GINNs proving to everyone that the vanilla Astray was superior to that of the GINN. All of this was on the mind of Captain Ramius as she looked over reports from her ships mobile suit group. She was quite impressed what a combination that an _Archangel _and her mobile suits proved to be. She had an inkling of it thanks to the Strike on board during that long journey to Alaska, but she never even imagined the difference having a full complement compared to a single mobile suit. Also the idea of a MS Platoon like the team of Astray Cannons on board, supporting a battleship against other ships was something else entirely. For the Astray Cannons locked their weapons onto the targeting laser of the _Archangel _and helped the ship take out its targets. With a shake of her head, the Captain of one of the Earth Sphere's most powerful warships wondered if this is what the first Aircraft Carrier commanders and Admirals felt during those dark days in World War II. Suddenly she was dragged from thoughts as admittance beep sounded from her quarter's door.

"Captain this is Lieutenant Noin, can I come in?" someone asked through the door's intercom. Murrue frowned wondered what her new Communication Officer wanted right now, at this time of night.

"Come in Lieutenant," she ordered wondering what the young Lieutenant wanted with her at this time. With a hiss of air, her door opened letting First Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin, the ships Orb born Communication Officer into her office. The twenty-one year old purple haired officer, had been a Morgenroete Test Pilot and had test-piloted the Astray Cannon, as well as helping Major Carter test-pilot the Astray Commando. She had then become an instructor in Orb's ad-hoc mobile suit training academy, training experienced fighter and helicopter pilots to handle mobile suits. However when the Alliance threatened her country, the test-pilot and instructor had wanted to join the Mobile Suit pilots, but she had no machine to pilot for all of the M1 Astrays had already been assigned along with the Cannons and Commandoes. Therefore she instead had been assigned as the communication officer on the _Archangel_, thanks to her background in communications having served as the _Izumo_'s COMM Officer when the ship had been first launched. However Murrue knew that she may go back to piloting for Chief Simmons had reported to her that several unassembled mobile suits had been loaded onto the _Kusanagi _and _Susanoo _before their launch.

"Ma'am I am sorry to disturb you, but I found something interesting that I think you might want to see," the often cool-headed Lieutenant reported with confusion lacing her voice. Surprised Murrue briefly wondered what made the normally in control Lieutenant to be confused.

"Very well Lieutenant I shall bite. What did you find?" Murrue asked with a frown wondering what was really going on here. Lieutenant Noin however simply sighed before holding up a data-disc in one hand.

"I was going through the ship's communication log and found that during the message from the _Dominion _before the battle, there was a second coded message buried along the original message. It took me a while, but I managed to finally decode it only after asking Lieutenant Yamato to help me. This is the message I found and I am very confused about it," the COMM Officer reported with a frown on her face. Murrue looked shocked before shaking her head to clear it.

"And why haven't you reported this to me earlier Lieutenant?" Murrue asked with a frown for she had never heard of this and Kira had never told her either. Noin looked ashamed for a moment before only shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I did not want to tell you for I know that the identity of the _Dominion_'s Captain was a shock for you and therefore I did not want to upset you if it was something else," the Lieutenant said once more looking confused. Murrue blinked, before smiling at the purple haired Orb officer, she was touched that the Lieutenant was trying to help her in some way.

"Very well then Lieutenant let's see this message then, if you please?" she asked holding out her hand which the Lieutenant soon placed the data-disc in. After a few moments Murrue inserted it into her computer before bringing up the message stored on the mentioned disc. She frowned as a man in an uniform of an Alliance Vice Admiral filled the screen. Natarle could be seen standing next to him along with a large dark-skinned man that she was surprise to see, for Murrue knew him to be a former captain in the 8th Fleet. Captain Vince Grant had commanded a _Nelson _Class Battleship, but had been transferred elsewhere. Murrue knew him, because she had briefly served on board his ship before her assignment to the G-Project. With a shake of her head, Murrue started the message.

"Captain Ramius I am Vice Admiral Henry Gloval. I am the commander of the Alliance's Herschel Shipyards, but at the same time I am also the leader of a Faction within the Earth Forces that want to end this war as soon as possible. I am leaving this message for you, to tell you that my Faction is considering defection to your group, for we can no longer serve a government that is willing to not only support Blue Cosmos but betrays its own people. I am sure you know my two companions here and is the reasoning behind them here. Anyways this message is only to provide you with a warning of our intent to defect, but it maybe a while. Therefore Captain I shall see you soon. This is Gloval out," the man said surprising the Captain of the _Archangel _once more, for Admiral was very famous throughout the Earth Forces for not only his time as an Admiral, but the time his ship personally took out a terrorist ship that had been attacking a PLANT ship, destroying the attacking ship. Therefore he was one of the few Earth Forces officers that were highly respected in the PLANTs for that incident as well as several other similar instances. Murrue also personally knew that he was also respected in Orb, for his ship had protected Heliopolis Colony during a Pirate attack on the colony in early '65. With a shake of her head, Murrue shook off her surprise and looked up at the Lieutenant.

"Very well then Lieutenant this a very interesting message, one that I am sure many in the Clyne Faction would like to see as well. I shall be showing it at our next meeting when we get to the Factory," Murrue said before sighing and took out the disc out of her computer, before bringing out a folder from a drawer.

"Therefore I shall hold onto this and with that out of the way I have something to tell you. For it is good you came to me, for I was about to call on you anyways. Your request to return to piloting has been granted, but since you have a lot of experience in MS piloting Colonel Kisaka has chosen you to become one of Lady Cagalli's bodyguards for the good Princess is going to be fighting as well, in that new G-Weapon the MBF-02 Strike Rouge. Therefore one of disassembled Astray Commandoes, I believe it is the prototype you had previously piloted, shall be assigned to you. This goes into effect when we reach the factory, so till then you are to continue your duties as Communications Officer. That is all Lieutenant," Murrue explained with a small smile watching as the Lieutenant looked shocked before recovering.

"Thank you ma'am! It shall be a great honor to be Lady Cagalli's bodyguard," she responded with a small smile on her face, for while she did not like fighting she really wanted to defend her nation even then. Therefore the reasoning for joining the military in the first place.

"Alright then you are dismissed Lieutenant. Go get some sleep," Murrue ordered watching as the Lieutenant saluted before leaving the Captain's quarters. With a sigh Murrue knew she had to get some sleep as well but this new information of this Faction of Admiral Glovals was quite a surprise to her. With a smile she turned to look out of the small view-port that gave her a view of the stars.

"This is very interesting," she said with a fond smile as the ship continued on her course through the thick debris field of L4. She did not know that she would meet this new faction and Admiral Gloval sooner then she thought, for even now events where happening that would see the Valkyrie Faction no longer part of the Earth Forces. For they had been betrayed by those that they had trusted, and even now where on their way to meet up with the _Dominion_. Murrue did not know that with the introduction of these new faction, a new combined force shall soon arise out of the ashes of the old, one that shall bring the war to a final conclusion.

-o-**Fin**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post Chapter Notes **

Whew! This took yet another amount of time to finish and therefore I dreadfully sorry to keep you all waiting. Anyways I like to mention several things before finally leaving you with the specs to the _Loki _and the new Omake. First of all with the end of NaNoWriMo, chapters shall come far slower then they had been coming, but they shall still be faster then my normal layover time. For I have recently adopted a new chapter set-up for my stories, where my chapters shall start be shorter and therefore faster to write. This shall hopefully allow me to post chapters at least once a week and very rarely every two weeks. These chapters shall be somewhere around 4k to 5k words so they shall not be to short really, however the main battle chapters shall take around 7k to around 10k words and be the ones that shall be posted every two weeks. Hopefully everyone shall enjoy the faster posting time.

Onto something else, this was originally supposed to be the last chapter of Divergence and which would open the story for the sequel which would cover the reunion of the _Dominion _and the _Archangel _along with the formation of the new TSA. But I have since decided not to do this instead combining both together and having the sequel base in Destiny.

Some readers you may have realized that the last chapter had been updated a bit from the original. For I have since replaced the _Gates _with the _Loki_, yet another original ship design from me, which shall take the place of the _Gates _as the Valkyrie Faction's get-a-way ship. The specs for this new ship shall be at the end of these notes, so I hope everyone enjoys it.

Finally I would like to mention that Noin kind of snuck into Divergence here and was something new I threw in here, for I never understood the reasoning that Cagalli who is basically a princess does not have anyone guarding her back when she is fighting during Second Jachin Due. Granted there are those two M1s who accompany Cagalli and Athrun into Jachin Due, but there are no official bodyguards for her. Hence my introduction of a small unit to guard her during her battles. Noin shall be the commander of such unit and personally I think Noin is a very good character to use for this. She along with this unit shall have a larger role in the Sequel of this story, and the rest of her unit shall be introduced later on when the my new version of the TSA shall be introduced. Also this unit along with Cagalli shall fly off the _Archangel _instead of the _Kusanagi _for I thought that with the _Archangel _as the flagship of the little Orb Taskforce Cagalli shall be flying off the flagship. Hence the reason she stayed behind on the _Archangel _earlier instead of going with Kisaka to the _Kusanagi_.

Also I need to explain a bit about the introduction of Flay to the story, for originally I was just going to mention she was killed in the Cyclops, but I since decided not to for with Noin leaving I needed to have someone else taking over as Communication Officer, who better then Flay. Therefore she is once again turned over to the _Dominion _by Rau, those this time Rau has two of his men take the pod and leave it along the debris nearby to the _Dominion_. For with the _Dominion _and what is left of her taskforce preparing to retreat from the battle, he decided to have Flay turned over a bit differently. Also I like to mention that the Battle between Kira and Gustav shall be explained a bit further in the coming chapters. Some of it was already explained in the interaction of Kira and James in that scene. Though I personally liked having Kira and Athrun kicking some butt for change instead of them being held up by the Trio. This time they tear apart Gustav and his unit before blitzing the Carriers destroying two of them before anyone can do anything at all. It was quite refreshing to have them do something beside keeping the Trio busy, and I really enjoyed doing it as well.

Finally, some may ask about stuff happening in GARM? Well since this story is supposed to be from the POV of the _Dominion _and her crew I thought it was kind of pointless to include for nothing really changes anything with it. Therefore it shall remain as it is in the series, just without the _Dominion _reentering the battle. For without Azrael to push her, Natarle makes the wise decision to retreat.

Anyways that is about it, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, for it was quite fun to write, and we shall soon see the Valkyrie Faction joining the loose Orb/Clyne Faction Alliance. Stay tuned!

_**Loki**_** Class Special Assault Ship**

General and Technical Data

**Class:** _Loki_ Class  
**Ships of the line:** _Loki_  
**Unit type:** Special Assault Ship – Special Operations Ship  
**Classification:** SAS  
**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance  
**Operator(s):** Earth Alliance; Valkyrie Faction; Peacekeeper Faction  
**First deployment:** July 2, CE71  
**Dimensions:** 365 Meters Long  
**Wingspan:** unknown  
**Weight:** unknown  
**Propulsion:** unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** Specialized Stealth Armor; Mirage Colloid; Sensors, Range Unknown; Specialized Sonar Systems; Communication Scrambler  
**Fixed armaments:** 2 x "Gottfried" Mk 71 225cm high-energy beam gun; 2 x "Valient" 110cm linear gun; 1 x "Lohengrin" positron blaster gun; 24 x "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS; 4 x "Helldart" ship-to-air missile launchers; 4 x "Sledgehammer" Ship-to-ship missile launchers  
**Mobile weapons:** 12  
**Launch catapults:** One

Technical and Historical Notes

Over the course of the construction of the _Odin _Class ships at the Herschel Shipyards, one them was ordered to be converted into a new class of ship. The _Loki _Class, which is a ship built with special operations in mind as well as ambushes against enemy forces, though more then a few notable admirals liked the idea of having a cloak able ship which can sneak into the PLANT's airspace and attack them directly. However luckily for the PLANTs Vice Admiral Henry Gloval finds this out and manages to pull some strings to assign a crew that he can trust to run her. This comes in handy later on, when the Admiral and his staff are considered traitors. They would steal the ship right under the noses of the higher-ups and use it as a getaway vehicle to get away from the Earth Alliance.

The _Loki_ is loosely based the _Odin_ Class design and as such is sometimes called an _Odin_ Class; however it is in fact not an _Odin_ Class. In fact the _Loki_ is part of its own class thanks in part to it being a ship used for special operations. Not to mention it had more weapons then the _Odin_, with it boasting the same amount of Gottfried cannons that an _Archangel _has, were the _Odin _Class only has one. The _Loki_ has then in a completely different placement than the _Archangel _for its canons are placed in a stacked matter. With one canon right top of the leg like one off the _Archangel_, while the other sets directly above and to the back of the first. This gives the _Loki_ far better weapon coverage than the _Odin_, as well as the _Archangel_ for that matter. For the unlike the _Loki_ the _Archangel_ has its two canons on either arm and as such can not fire both to directly to one side. This is fixed by the larger ships mobility, however since the Loki is a special operations ship that is able to used Mirage Colloid to hide, it needs as much firepower in salvo to take down ships in one shot or the _Loki_'s Stealth is canceled out. So with this thought in mind, it needs to make as much damage before the ship's enemies know it is there.

Like both of its "cousins" it does not just have to rely on its own weapons to fight, for it can launch and service a straight dozen mobile weapons. The only reason for it the _Loki_ to have that much carrier capability is that since it was designed to work alone and without escort. However the _Loki_ can still safely carry more then twelve, the reason for this is that it has such a large hanger, larger than the hanger on the _Odin._

Another reason for the separation of the _Odin_ and _Loki_ Classes is that the _Loki_ Class is eighty meters longer than the _Odin_ and as shown by the large hanger. However that is not the only feature that is large, for example the ships cargo bays are larger than even the bays on the _Archangel_. Not only that it has a very good and not to mention big agriculture section that provides the ship with fresh fruits, vegetables, and herbs. The reason behind this is that the _Loki_ is designed to operate by itself without any support or re-supply for a period eight months unlike the normal four months of other ships in the Earth Sphere. The ship also has far more comfortable layout than most military ships, for example it has larger crew quarters, and the ship's corridors look like something from a pleasure liner than a military ship. All this is to provide the crew with more comfort than any other ship. Something else that provides the ship with all these options is the small crew size when compared to other similar sized vessels. This is thanks in part to the advanced automatics of the ship similar to the ship's "cousins". As such the ship has a crew of about sixty people along with about a dozen officers.

The last few features of the ship makes the _Loki_ a true Special Operations ship. First of all it has specialized Stealth Armor that gives a very low radar return to any enemy ship, which also makes the ship hard to spot by human eyes against the backdrop of space. Backing that up is the Mirage Colloid that can totally hide the ship from view, though it has one downfall and that unlike future Mirage Colloid ships the one on the _Loki_ has an operating time of about forty-five minutes before it has to be shut off to recharge. This is later fixed to about a new five hour limit thanks in part to the crew of the _Loki_. Going hand in hand with the Mirage Colloid is the two secondary thrusters that operate differently than the main engines of the ship and uses inert gases to propel the ship while cloaked allowing the ship to easily sneak around, though the ship's Commander does use these thrusters when not in cloak when he wants to lay low. Another interesting feature is the Communication Scrambler which scrambles all communication signals unless you know a certain frequency and codes to access it.

Miscellaneous Information

**Notable Captains:** Captain Vince Grant (_Loki_)  
**Notes:** The Stealth Armor of the ship is also coated by a specialized form of the Laminated Armor of the _Archangel_ which makes as tough and armored as the other two designs.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**  
Omake #3 (AN: For those D/M Fans out there)  
I Hate This War**  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dearka Elsman, the blond haired pilot the Buster Gundam sat in the _Archangel_'s mess hall staring down at the table wondering why he had to fight one of his friends. He knew he was doing the right thing, but having to fight someone he considered to be a friend was going to hard for him. Luckily for Dearka, the two did not really fight during the last battle but knew that Yzak once he got over his shock would fight him. Dearka sighed and really did not enjoy being on the wrong side as Yzak.

"Yeah Dearka, you are up late. You alright?" a voice said jarring him out of his thoughts, making him look up in surprise to see Miriallia Haw, a girl he was very interested in for unlike other girls she could under his skin as well as his head. With a sigh he shook his head.

"No I am not. I had to go against the Duel and its pilot when I went with Commander La Flagga into Mendel. The pilot is a good friend of mine and it hurt to see his betrayed look on his face when he saw it was me piloting the Buster. I did managed to talk to him, but it was still kind of hard for me," Dearka explained with a frown on his face looking up at the roof of the mess hall. Miri looked surprised before sighing and sitting down next to him.

"Dearka I think you need to talk to Athrun and Kira, for maybe it will help you out a bit, but now just tell me about your friend. Maybe it shall help a bit," the girl said taking his hand in hers with a smile on her face. Dearka looked at her for a moment before shaking his head wondering how she did it, but only smiled.

"Very well then. His name is Yzak Joule and he is one of my only friends. For with being a son of a member of Supreme Council it was quite hard to get real friends, but Yzak was in the same boat I was. Therefore we ended as friends and we would later join the ZAFT Academy together…" he said starting his story as Miriallia continued to listen and a bond soon formed between the two of them. Soon Athrun and Cagalli entered and joined the conversation. But even then both Dearka and Miriallia started something that night, and a bond of friendship soon emerged between the two.

-o-**Omake End**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There we go I hope everyone enjoyed that little piece of fluffiness between Dearka and Miriallia. I never understood why their relationship was never really explored all that much in either SEED or Destiny. Therefore this little bit is my way of countering that.

Anyways with that out of the way I bid you all a good night and Happy Holidays!

Ciao!

**Next Time on Divergence! The crew of the **_**Dominion **_**soon learns the Alliance's full betrayal when the **_**Loki **_**appears out of nowhere. Will Natarle and her crew take that final leap to defection? Find out in Phase Eleven: The Black Angel's Defection! **


	12. Phase 11: The Black Angel's Rubicon

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Divergence

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_By William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Highway to the Dangerzone, from Top Gun (AN: I really like this song so sue me!) **

**Phase Eleven: The Black Angel's Rubicon! **

_The Battle of Mendel was one of the many turning points in the First Bloody Valentine War, for it was the first time two opposing fleets equipped with mobile suits fought and it saw the formation of a third faction in the war whose goals was to bring an end to the war once and for all. This faction the Peacekeeper Faction, while small compared to the large numbers of both the Earth Forces, and the ZAFT Forces were quite dedicated to their mission. Not to mention they were quite powerful, when compared to the majority of either other faction, for all of their mobile suits and ships were top-of-the-line and proven designs. They had many things going for them and the only downside was that they were outnumbered, but their experience and tech advantage could counter this and they did so at the Second Battle of Jachin Due…_

_- A Brief Overview of the Peacekeeper Faction, from __The First Bloody Valentine War: A History_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Rouge Ship _Loki  
_In-Route to L4  
__July 7, CE71  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With the darkness of space as a backdrop, a silent black armored form slowly cruised along without anyone the wiser of its presence. This was thanks to the form's deep black armor that hid it along the darkness of space, with only the flare of stars being snuffed out any indication of the silent form moving along them. On the bridge of this dark and armored form, the darkened bridge was pretty much silent with only a few beeps or clicking could be heard along the darkness shrouded bridge. Suddenly everything changed as a fast paced beeping sounding at one of the stations, and the bridge became alive with activity.

"Captain! I have Lieutenant Mao's Blitz Dagger incoming!" reported the radar operator of the Rouge Ship _Loki_. In the center seat on the bridge, one Captain Vincent Grant looked up with a smile and looked over at another seat next to his.

"Well it looks like are wait is over sir," Captain Grant said with a small grin on his face at the older man sitting the chair, one former Alliance Vice Admiral Henry Gloval, who grinned as well.

"Yes, it does look like the wait is over. We have been waiting for about two days, and I wonder how the Battle went, but we should soon see. Have the Lieutenant report to me once she is on board, and let's get ready for the party. We do not want to be tardy or embarrass ourselves don't we?" the former Admiral said with an evil grin on his face as he looked out of the ship's main view-port. The Captain grinned as well before chuckling and looking over at the MS Operator to relay the Admiral's order. The Admiral himself got up and left the bridge leaving it to the Captain to command his ship, who simply watched as his Admiral left before turning to look at his crew.

"The Admiral is right, we can not mess this up, and setting aside the Admiral's humor, for if we fail not only our lives but those we left behind at Luna and those on board the _Dominion _are history. Therefore let's get this right the first time, Commander Mardukas time to show us your magic skills with stealth. Show us surface sailors what you submariners do best Duke," the captain ordered looking over at an elderly man, who while wearing the Valkyrie Faction's uniform also wore an old ballcap with the name of his old command emblazed on it. The man, one Commander Richard "Duke" Mardukas the _Loki_'s Combat Commander and XO was a legend onto himself. For the Commander had once been the commander of a noted Atlantic Federation Submarine which was said to be almost never caught by sonar or other means during its long career. One of the main reasons for its success was its commander, who was nicknamed the Duke for his near magical abilities of stealth. Hence the reasoning for his assignment to the _Loki _a ship built with a submarine's mission in mind.

"Very well Captain, I understand," the old submariner said with a small smile on his face before he turned to look at his CIC crew to start handing out orders. Captain Grant only shook his head before looking out of the view-port as well wondering what the future might bring for his ship and crew, for clearly they could never go back to the Earth Forces. With a sigh at this thought, the Captain sat back and waited for the moment the _Loki _would show its true strengths.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Secondary Briefing Room  
__Rouge Ship _Loki  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the small briefing room that Gloval took over for his office, the Admiral looked out the room's large view-port which is one of the reasons he chose this particular room for his new office. For he had always loved the view of the stars, and his old command the _Gates _had a similar room that he frequented and basically made one of his most famous haunts, if you could not find Gloval on the bridge or in his quarters you were sure to find him in that room staring out at the stars. However his viewing of the stars was interrupted as the door beeped for his attention, and with a frown the elderly Captain looked over at the door wondering who it could be, but soon he remembered that he had ordered someone to report to him.

"Come in," he yelled out before taking a seat at the head of the briefing table looking up as six men and woman filed into the room. Gloval blinked before shaking his head, knowing that Lieutenant Mao brought her entire squad. After a brief moment of silence the former Admiral thanked god once more that he managed to get these people into his Valkyrie Faction, granted it had not been hard but still it was quite a feat having them on his side. For the Dragoon Squad as they are known are almost famous in their abilities, all are former members of various Special Forces along the members of the Earth Alliance and all were exceptional pilots. First there is the squad leader and a close combat specialist, one Lieutenant Commander Belfangan Clouseau a former member of the Republic of East Asia's Navy Special Forces. Then there is his XO and friend one Lieutenant Senior Grade Melissa Mao a former Atlantic Federation Marine who was skilled in marital arts and usually acted as the squad's scout and ECM Specialist. Thirdly, there is the often emotionless Lieutenant Junior Grade Saosuke Sagara, another close combat specialist though his style is more with in your face fighting with a short range weapon like a shotgun then swords or knifes like his superior. Lieutenant Sagara is a very special case for while he is a member of the Atlantic Federation Ranger Special Forces and once a member of Blue Cosmos, he had found that he had been brainwashed since birth to hate Coordinators and actually his family was a mixed family with both Naturals and Coordinators. The Lieutenant would later fall in love with a Copernicus City born Coordinator one Kaname Chidori after he found this out, making his conversion from Blue Cosmos complete. The next member was the last in the group's so-called old guard who where veterans and had experience fighting, one Lieutenant Junior Grade Kurz Weber the squad's sniper and marksman. The sniper was yet another person who had an interesting background for he too had fallen in love with a Coordinator but had to watch her die as a Blue Cosmo operative killed her during a date. While Kurz managed to shoot and kill the operative it was to late, therefore like many in the Valkyrie Faction had a deep seated hatred of Blue Cosmos. The next two squad-members were the rookies of the team but brought their own skills to the team. First there is Ensign James Cooke another former member of the Rangers who had a combined demolitions expert and heavy machine gunner background, giving the squad some fierce firepower if needed. The last member of the team was the youngest of the bunch but one of the fiercest along them; Ensign Riana Muramasa was a member of the Atlantic Federation's Combat Coordinator Program similar to the one noted Mercenary Gai Murakumo was part of. Riana brought several skills to the squad, with her being yet another expert marksmen, though was not a sniper mainly her skills were in normal firearms which she could fire precision targeting hitting her target every time. She was also a deadly close-in fighter, using knifes and her own fists she was one of the only people who could beat the Lieutenant Commander at sparing. This made her lethal at any range and it showed, but like Soasuke she was often cold and emotionless from her time in the Combat Coordinator project. She has recently started to come out of her shell thanks in part to her squad and she had recently been "crashed" as others called it, which meant her fine-tuned programming was broken and she no longer was loyal to the Atlantic Federation or Blue Cosmos. Every member of the squad was lethal in both in their mobile suits and on the ground hence their squad title of Dragoon. Of course what really made them so lethal was not only their skills, but their mobile suits as well. Basically the Blitz Daggers they piloted were a mass produced version of the Blitz G-Weapon, just with many new ideas added to the design. Like the idea of different weapon set-ups giving far more options and missions. However Gloval shook his head to clear his thoughts and leaned back in his seat before staring at the group, most particularly Lieutenant Mao.

"Alright Lieutenant anything special to report, and may I ask the reason behind your bringing the rest of the Dragoons with you?" he asked with a frown on his face looking over at the group over his folded hands on his face. The group did not even react at his question though Cooke looked somewhat nervous, but his teammates looked pretty munch calm.

"Because sir, after the Lieutenant delivers her report I thought it would simple to give your orders now, instead of calling a briefing later and giving out the orders then. Since we are the only pilots on board, I thought it to be a good idea and it saves both our time," Commander Clouseau answered instead of the Lieutenant. Gloval raised an eyebrow but could not deny the logic in the Commander's answer, but he was surprised that it was Clouseau that did this not Mao. With a shake of his head, Gloval got back to the matters at hand.

"Very well then Lieutenant, what is your report?" he asked looking over at the short-black haired pilot along them, who took a moment to most likely gather her thoughts before sighing.

"Well sir it is good, it looks the _Dominion _is pretty much intact, and I even managed to get close enough to see through the bridge view-port. Everybody looks to be alive there, but the rest of the Fleet looks to be pretty much history. Only two of the Carriers made it, and they are still damaged. As for the other ships only two of the _Washington_ Class ships are still alive and only one _Drake _Class. That is pretty much it sir," the American-Chinese woman pilot reported with a small frown on her face. Gloval raised an eyebrow at that, but nodded for it was what he was expecting anyways, after Natarle mentioned what would happen.

"That is pretty much what we expected. Though it is surprising that even that many ships made it. Commander do you think you can get your unit to take out those carriers while the _Loki _takes care of those escort ships?" he asked looking over at the tall and dark skinned Lieutenant Commander, who looked thoughtful for a moment before looking over at Mao.

"If Lieutenant Mao could sneak up to the _Dominion _like she did, then the rest of us could do it as well sir," he replied with a nod of his head, while his veteran pilots nodded besides him as well, though once more Cooke looked a bit nervous, and Muramasa simply remained still.

"Very well then Commander those are your orders. Your Blitz Daggers shall take out those carriers. Any questions?" he asked looking around at the group, and was surprised when Mao stepping forward.

"Yes sir, what about the _Dominion _how is she going to know that this attack is from us and not ZAFT or something?" she asked in return looking down at the Admiral, who looked surprised but nodded in understanding.

"We shall send them a message on the Omega Channel before the attack, which give all the warning they need. With that out of the way anymore questions?" he asked looked around at the pilots once more to see no one stepping forward to ask anything.

"Very well then, you are all dismissed then," he ordered and watched as the group filed out leaving the Admiral once more alone in the briefing room. With a sigh the Admiral got up and turned to look out at the stars once more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Captain's Quarters  
__AFS _Dominion  
_In Route to the Moon  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Heading right unaware towards the approaching _Loki_ is its near-sister ship the _Archangel _Class ship _Dominion_. Its own darkened form making it blend in with the surrounding space, but it was spoiled by its accompanying ships. In the Captain's Quarters of the ship Captain Natarle Badgriuel smiled at the red-hair young woman sitting in one of the comfy chairs in the room, as she entered the mentioned quarters.

"Flay! I see you have made yourself comfortable. I still can not believe you were in that pod," she said smiling down at the girl who smiled somewhat in return. Over the day or so since they left Mendel, Natarle had Flay safely tucked in her quarters so Thantos or any of his goons could get to her. For they were quite angry that Natarle took the disk Flay had and destroyed it after looking at the data. That was quite an argument the two had, for Thantos wanted that data on the disk, but with it destroyed he could not get to it at all. Even then he thought that Flay may have had seen some it and had been trying to get to her, but the Marines guarding Natarle's Quarters turned them back every single time. She almost felt sorry for the poor bastards after the Marines got through with them, but that disappeared entirely when she saw what was on the disk. She was partly confused and horrified at the data, and wondered why Commander Le Creuset wanted to get that data to the Alliance. Luckily the Alliance would not get it and launch nukes at the PLANTs, thanks to Natarle destroying it, though unknown to her they did not need that data for they already had their nuclear capacity back.

"Yes, I was reading some of the books you have here," the red-haired young lady said with a small smile on her face, waving her hand at the small shelving unit built into one wall and the single book she had in one hand. Natarle smiled again at before shaking her head.

"Well I came to tell you that if you want you can walk around the ship if you want. The guards outside are not here to keep you in, therefore you can walk around the ship with them if you want," Natarle said now with a frown, worried about the girl. She knew that she did not want to go back to the Alliance, and the black haired captain knew what Alliance Command would use her for. Hopefully Operation Turncoat came about and soon, for Flay would not want to do anything the Alliance tells her to do.

"I know, but while I trust you Captain, I don't trust anyone else on the ship. The Marines I know are good guys, and are only following your orders, but not everyone on this ship would be willing to listen to your orders to leave me alone," the red haired teenager said looking sadly at the door. Natarle frowned at the pained tone in her voice before shaking her head and sitting next to the girl on the couch she was seating on.

"Flay you don't have to worry about any of them doing things to you or bothering you, for they are all loyal to me. They also all have something against Blue Cosmos, and the Alliance Command. The only ones you have to be worried about are that one man and his goons but anyone on the crew would keep them away from you, not just the Marines. For they all hate those Blue Cosmos supporters like I said. Though I dare not ask, but did any of the ZAFT do anything to you?" she asked as she wrapped an arm around the hurting young girl, and noticed her flinching at her question. Natarle closed her eyes in pain and sighed as she quenched any anger that spawned from that knowing that she maybe reading to much into it.

"No they never touched me, and Commander Le Creueset mainly protected me from them, but they still sneered at him or said rude things to me. Those that knew that I was a Natural anyways; the vast majority of ZAFT did not know that I was a Natural. They all thought I was the Commander's aide. Some of the men who knew did try to do something to me, but the Duel's pilot chased them off. He was the only other Coordinator which treated me well, and when the Commander was away he would come and talk to me about several things," Flay responded with a shake of her head, and Natarle sighed in relief at that, before wondering once more what the hell the ZAFT Commander was thinking. However before she could ask anything else, a beep sounded at her desk's intercom, and the First Stage Combat Alert started to go off. Flay jumped a bit and Natarle cursed but soon ran over to the intercom on the desk.

"This is the Captain what is going on up there! Why are the alarms going off?" she asked once the connection went through to the bridge.

"Captain you better get up here, we just received a message on the Omega Channel, and it was a Code Ragnarok ma'am!" Lieutenant Commander Grant reported with urgency, while Natarle went white for that Code was used when the Faction was comprised and for the _Dominion _it meant that Turncoat was going to go through before schedule. She cursed before sighing and nodding for it had finally come, after all the preparation for it.

"Understood Claudia, prepare for action. We need to get rid of our escorts, and speaking of that make sure our guests are escorted off the ship," she ordered and she almost jumped for joy that she was finally going to get rid of those pesky Blue Cosmos supporters.

"Lieutenant O'Neill is already taking care of that Captain, he was up here when we received the message ma'am," Claudia reported with a smug tone in her voice, which made Natarle smile in response for the Marine Commander didn't really like Thantos and she was sure that the other man was not going to enjoy the experience. Suddenly Natarle frown as she remembered something.

"What about Lieutenant Muramasa? He is still in the Medbay after his fight with that Blue Mobile Suit," she asked with a frown looking down at the intercom.

"That was why the Lieutenant was up here ma'am. Apparently the dear Lieutenant was brain washed to fight Coordinators and is in fact a Coordinator himself," Claudia reported with disgust in her voice, Natarle narrowed her eyes at that for she never knew that the Lightning Gundam pilot was a Coordinator but she should not be surprised at all after everything she heard about Blue Cosmos. After a brief moment Natarle calmed herself down and sighed.

"Very well Claudia, let's get ready to take out those ships out. We do not need them to try to take us out. I shall be up there in a few moments," she said before taking her hand off the intercom key and sighed, just as the interior communications intercom started to blare with Lisa's voice.

"Attention all members of the crew! Code Ragnarok! I repeat Code Ragnarok!" she said informing the crew of what is going to happen with those simple words. Natarle thought she could hear a few cheers around the ship, with a smile she made her way to the door and finally saw Flay still sitting in her chair looking wide-eyed at her.

"Looks like you are not going back to the Alliance after-all Flay and you may see Kira sooner then you thought you would," she said with a grin before exiting the quarters leaving the flabbergasted young girl behind as Natarle rushed towards the bridge.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Pilots Briefing Room  
__AFS _Dominion  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the ship's briefing the room the ships surviving mobile suit pilots relaxed in various ways, at least all but Lieutenant Liam Muramasa who was still in the medbay out cold after his fight. Even then the pilots where expanded with the addition of Lieutenant Commander Bernard's Buster Dagger Team, who where now at the large view-port along the wall and watched as their Daggers where repainted. All of them where repainted in a white and black paint scheme for Commander Folker and Bernard decided to merge their two groups into one. For it was true that the two had different types of mobile suits, but the addition of the Buster Daggers gave the Skulls some heavy firepower without having one team set-up for heavy assault always. That was one of the only weaknesses of the A1 Dagger's design, and in that it was trying to be a master of everything, but it can not really be all that. Therefore the reasoning behind the production of the Duel and Buster Daggers, which would give Aile or Sword Equipped Daggers some heavy firepower instead of sacrificing some of their machine's maneuverability to mount Launcher or Assault Packs. Therefore the reasoning behind the merging of the two groups and since they knew that the Captain was going to try to get the Buster Daggers permanently assigned to the _Dominion_ anyways, might was well do it now.

"Well there you go Scott your team is now officially part of Skull Squadron, congratulations!" James said with a smile as he stood next to Scott as they watched as the final section of Scotts Buster Dagger was painted. The other Skull pilots where grinning at their counterparts and shook their hands as they welcome the group into Skull Squadron. However their celebrations where halted when alarms started to ring throughout the ship, and the group separated before starting to pull on their flight suits as the alarms continued to go off. Suddenly they surprised yet again as a red-faced Liam Muramasa ran into the room and headed for his own locker.

"Damn bastards are going to pay!" the usually calm and collected pilot raged as he started to strip to put on his flight suit.

"Lieutenant, what is going on?" James demanded of the Lightning Gundam's pilot as he continued pulling on his flight suit.

"Sir, I have been brain washed by those damn Blue Cosmos bastards! I do not have much of my memory back, but what I do remember is that my little sister and I were kidnapped before taken to be brainwashed to hate Coordinators when we ourselves are Coordinators," he explained with narrowed eyes at the man, daring the other to stop him from taking his machine and destroying every single Blue Cosmos bastard in his way to find his sister. However before the Commander could respond, the briefing room's intercom blared.

"Attention all members of the crew! Code Ragnarok! I repeat Code Ragnarok!" yelled out the voice of Commander Hayes. The pilots who where in the known which basically now included everyone in the room besides Liam who know looked confused as his fellow pilots started to cheer.

"About damn time! I was getting a bit tired fighting with those Blue Cosmos punks, now I can finally give it back to them!" Lieutenant Junior Grade Elena Mackenzie said with a snarl, which was soon copied by her fellow Skulls. With a grin the Commander turned to look at Liam.

"Looks like you are getting your wish Lieutenant, for your former Blue Cosmos masters made a big mistake assigning you to this ship. For we all have been getting ready to defect from the Alliance, while we gathered information on their atrocities," the Commander said to the wide-eyed and surprised Combat Coordinator, but soon he joined in with his fellow pilots and was eager to finally take the fight to those bastards that stole his parents away from him. Unknown to him he was about to be reunited with his baby sister.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Bridge  
__Rouge Ship _Dominion  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The bridge doors slid open and Natarle rushed into the bridge on the heels of the last few members of the bridge crew. She quickly got into her seat and looked over at Claudia to see that she was looking over the shoulder of one of her weapons officers.

"Commander Grant report!" she ordered and the dark-skinned woman looked up in surprise before floating out of the CIC and towards the Captain's chair.

"Well ma'am, I am waiting for the right time to get all of the ships, I choose the _Decatur _as our scapegoat, therefore I am only waiting for your permission to fire," she said mentioning the single _Drake _Class ship that survived the Battle of Mendel. However before the Captain could give those orders, the _Saratoga _Class Carrier _Reprisal _suddenly exploded, and both officers along with the rest of the bridge looked in shock at the expanding cloud of debris that was once the _Reprisal_. They where further surprised when four beams of green light speared out of no where and hit the _Washington _Class Missile Frigate _Arnold _destroying it in one shot, it soon followed by its sister ship _Cornwallis _as it was hit by two yellow projectiles which exploded the Frigates remaining missiles taking the ship with them.

"The _Loki_, it has to be," Claudia said in awe watching as the remaining carrier was taken out as well, leaving only the poor _Decatur _to face its enemy, but it was about time for the _Dominion _to get in the action.

"Commander disable the _Decatur_, leave it drifting if you please," Natarle ordered, and the Combat Commander only nodded before relying the orders to her weapons officers, and within moments several Korinthos missiles spiraled out of their launchers before hitting the small Escort right in her engines taking them out. The small ship was now disabled and left drifting dead in the water, just like Natarle wanted it as.

"Alright have Lieutenant O'Neill send out our guests, and let's get the hell out of here," she ordered the Commander, who after relying that order gasped out in surprise as she looked out the view-port to see a pair of mobile suits suddenly appear on either side of the bridge. Natarle blinked but smiled knowing them to be part of the Dragoons, the only other mobile suit unit which was part of the Valkyrie Faction. The two mobile suits saluted the bridge before heading for the now appearing _Loki_, along with the four others of their squad.

"Ma'am we are getting a communication from the _Loki, _should I put it up?" the communications officer asked looking down at her from her own seat. Natarle raised an eyebrow but simply nodded at the officer. Soon the bridge's monitor flashed as the face of Admiral Gloval and Captain Grant appeared on the screen.

"Well I see you got our message, but I can not explain everything just yet. I along with Commander Thompson shall transfer to the _Dominion _to explain everything, but till then let's start heading for L4, and hope that we can find the _Archangel_," the Admiral said with a grave face. Natarle only nodded before wondering what happened to make the Admiral so grave.

"Understood Admiral, we shall be prepared to receive you. We managed to get some data on the _Archangel _after we left L4. For we left a scanning satellite behind and they headed deeper into the L4 Debris Zone," Natarle reported to the Admiral, and briefly wondered where Liam was but shook it off, for he maybe back at the moon or somewhere else.

"Alright then Captain, the _Loki _shall follow your lead, and I shall see you soon," the Admiral said before the screen blacked out as the connection closed. Natarle sighed before turning to address the helm.

"Very well Lieutenant, turn us around and make your heading for L4," she ordered and Lieutenant Sheppard only nodded before following his orders. Natarle sighed and wondered what is going to happen now that the _Dominion _crossing its Rubicon for there is no turning back now. It was time to move forward and just hope for the best.

-o-**Fin**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post Chapter Notes:**

Whew! Finally managed to get this done after spending a weekend helping some of my friends moving, but I finally managed to get this done. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, for I enjoyed it for with this chapter the _Dominion _and her crew finally leaves the Alliance service. Basically the whole point of this story was to have the _Dominion _joining the _Archangel_, and here we are. Granted the two ships have not yet joined up but they shall very soon. I know many wanted to see something similar to Maileesaeya's scene in Dauntless, but still I hope everyone enjoyed this anyways.

Also with this chapter we are only four to five chapters, not including the Epilogue, to go till this story is finished. Therefore this is the farthest I have ever come on any of my SEED Fics, not including Awakening or any of the One-Shots I have done. So thanks everyone for the support.

With that out the way, I like to mention I completely forgot about Liam Muramasa and his backstory. I was going to have a few scenes introduce him in the last few chapters, but I never got around to it. But we can see him, basically like mentioned in this chapter, he was brainwashed by Blue Cosmos to be a Combat Coordinator and he now knows it hence his hatred of Blue Cosmos. However not all of his memories have returned just yet, for like Neo/Mu in Destiny, his memory shall slowly return to him over time. All he knows right now is that he along with his sister had been kidnapped and brainwashed by Blue Cosmos. He does not know anything beyond that. Muramasa is not even his real last name instead it is the name of the project he was part of. Similar to the Socious Clones and the Cyber-Newtypes from Zeta, he is named after it. However his true name shall be revealed later on and it is going to be quite a surprise. Those who have read Dragoon Swordsman's Valkyrie Run may get an idea where I am heading with this, but I am not going to say who he is the son of, but it is quite similar. Anyways just to be safe I do not own the original idea of this, it was originally used by Dragoon Swordsman not me.

Alright onto something else, those are FMP fans shall notice the cameo/crossover in the first part of this chapter and I hope they enjoy this one. For I could not think of anyone better suited to be Blitz Dagger pilots then the crew from FMP. Poor Blue Cosmos. Though I have introduced two new characters to the group, for I wanted to have six instead of four and I could not for the life of me find the names of the other Urzu Team Pilots, like those two guys in the last episodes of TSR.

With that mentioned here are the specs for the Blitz Dagger, Enjoy!

General and Technical Data 

**Model number: **GAT/S-01R  
**Code name:** Blitz Dagger  
**Unit type:** Limited Production Special Operations and Stealth Attack Mobile Suit  
**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance  
**Operator:** Earth Alliance, Peacekeeper Faction (Peacekeeper Ship _Loki_)  
**Rollout: **June of CE71  
**First deployment:** July 7, CE71  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit  
**Dimensions:** head height 18.60 meters  
**Construction: **Standard Titanium Armor, with Laminated Armor Coating  
**Powerplant:** Standard Battery Plant  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirage Colloid  
**Optional equipment and design features: **ECM Jammer Gear; Communication Scrambler; Stealth Flight Pack  
**Fixed armaments:** 2 x "Igellstelung II" 40mm CIWS Cannons, fire-linked mounted in head; 1 x "Gram" Anti-Mobile Suit Sword, mounted in sheath located on waist; "Trikeros II" Offensive/Defensive Shield System (52mm Beam Rifle, 4 x Lancer Darts, 2 x 65mm Machine Guns), mounted on right arm  
**Optional fixed armaments: **"Trikeros IIA" Heavy Offensive/Defensive Shield System (160mm Heavy Beam Cannon, 2 x 120mm Gunlaunchers, 2 x 90mm Heavy Machine Guns), mounted on right arm  
**Optional hand armaments:** GAU-9AS Combat Shotgun; GAU-15GS1 90mm Handheld Gunlauncher; GAU-11SR 60mm Anti-Armor Sniper Rifle; M705 58mm Beam Sniper Rifle; M709 105mm Heavy Beam Cannon; M712S 68mm Beam Scattering Gun; 2 x Anti-Armor Swords, replaces the "Garm" Sword;

Technical and Historical Notes

With the Alliance producing the vanilla standard Strike Daggers, the multi-role A1 Daggers, heavy assault Buster Daggers, and the heavily armored Duel Daggers, however some asked about a stealth use unit similar to the Blitz G-Weapon that was stolen by ZAFT at Heliopolis. Therefore the new Blitz Dagger was born out of that question and it would prove to be an excellent special operations unit, where it would spawn a new design after the first war. However only a limited amount were produced thanks to the advanced nature of the unit.

The Blitz Dagger was near copy of the Blitz G-Weapon, and it showed but it had several new additions added to the design. One new addition was the ability to carry several pieces of equipment like a Communication Scrambler, and or ECM Jammer Gear giving the Blitz Dagger a similar ability to that of a Electronic Warfare Fighter Aircraft. Though that is not all for the weapons had been drastically changed, including the standard A1 Dagger CIWS Cannons were added in the head, for the original Blitz did not have them at all. The new Dagger also had several weapon differences from the Blitz as well with the removal of Beam Sword from the Trikeros, it made room for several other weapons to the shield system, which includes a fourth Lancer Dart and a pair of heavy machine guns. The Dagger's sword was replaced with a katana like anti-mobile suit solid sword, similar in nature to the GINN's own sword. This was partly to save power, while at the same time it allowed the Blitz Dagger to perform silent kills on enemy mobile suits. This new feature was thanks to another new addition which had the Blitz Dagger having an optional backpack unit, called the stealth flight pack which had several small nuzzles which propel the Dagger using inert gasses similar to the new _Loki _Class Special Assault Ship's new propulsion system, allowing the Dagger to sneak up on enemy mobile suits before silently striking them down without any tell tale energy leakage to give other nearby enemy units a fix on the position of the Blitz Dagger.

Another interesting new addition was the wide variety of different hand weapons, that the pilot of the Blitz Dagger would choose from, while it would replace the Trikeros system it would still give a Blitz Dagger different weapon loadouts. This gave the pilot several options when going out on missions or for personal preference, for like many other Special Operations teams any Blitz Dagger teams would have several members with varying specialties. Perhaps one man would be a sniper, another would be a close combat expert and finally others would be just general all-rounder. The ability to have this option gave the teams some excellent tactically flexibility and usually many members would be cross-trained in other specialties.

A final addition is the interesting feature to exchange its normal Trikeros Shield with a heavier Trikeros-A Shield which has several heavy weapons replacing the normal weapons on the shield, giving the Blitz Dagger the ability to be able to carry heavy firepower if needed. With the heavy firepower, a team of Blitz Daggers would take on a small fleet of enemy ships easily and if timed right no one could know how the ships were destroyed, for the ships would be destroyed almost together.

Miscellaneous Information 

**Pilot(s): **Melissa Mao, Saosuke Sagara, Kurz Weber, Belfangan Clouseau, James Cooke, Riana Muramasa, Shin Ronin, Rin Hatamoto, Erin Jikisan  
**Notes: **Basically the Blitz toned down a bit and several new additions to the design making a true Special Operations Mobile Suit.

Now! Onto the Omake, I think everyone shall enjoy this one!! I know I am going to!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**Omake #4  
****Never Piss Off a Marine!  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Justin Thantos was not really having a good day or even week for that matter. His mission was a loss, and the only thing that would make his mission somewhat not loss in vain had been destroyed by that bitch Captain. Now he had nothing to show for it, and he kept getting evil glares from the majority of the crew. He now really wished he was on a ship that had Blue Cosmos supporters on it, for a Blue Cosmos crew would have gone out of their way to make his day more bearable. With a sigh, the Blue Cosmos operative turned a corner and was surprised as alarms started going off through out the ship. He wondered what was going on, but knew that he could not go to the bridge to find out for that same bitch Captain did not allow him to set foot on her bridge again.

"Attention all members of the crew! Code Ragnarok! I repeat Code Ragnarok!" one of the nearby speakers blared in the voice of Commander Lisa Hayes the ships equally irritating Executive Officer. Justin scowled at the speaker before shaking his head, wondering what he could do while the ship once more entered combat, for he vaguely remembered that is what those alarms where for, but he could not remember anything about a Code Ragnarok. With another shake of his head, Justin started to head for his quarters perhaps he could do something there like read a book or finally write out his report to Director Azrael perhaps. With a nod of his head, the young operative started to head for his assigned quarters his head filled with the words he could say, that would make the crew of this ship sorry they ever crossed him. He did not get far as he stopped in shock as four fully kitted out Marines stood in his way, with a white uniformed officer in the lead.

"Mister Thantos if you can come with us, we have been ordered to escort you to an Escape Pod," the officer ordered with a sneer on his face. Justin blinked in surprise before tilting his head back and started to laugh.

"So that bitch that you all call your captain has finally decided to throw me off the ship I see," he replied with a sneer of his own that he personally thought was a lot better then the officer's. However he was quite surprise to see the four marines and their officer went red in anger. Justin soon realized that two of the marines somehow got behind him and he felt something slam into the back of his head before he blacked out, not realizing that one of the marines had slammed the butt of his rifle onto the back of his head. He learned something very vital that day, never ever piss off a Marine for it was quite a bad idea to so. When he finally woke up hours later in the med-bay of the single remaining ship of the _Dominion_'s former taskforce, he would regret every crossing the crew of the _Dominion_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Heh! Stupid Blue Cosmos Idiot got what is coming to him, and I really enjoyed writing this Omake, and I hoped everyone enjoyed reading it. Though it is one of my longest Omakes yet.

Anyways with that I bid you all a good night and I shall see you all in the next chapter.

**Next on Divergence! The combined Clyne Faction and Orb Fleet arrives at the so-called Factory. Wait! What is this! That is huge! What is that thing, that is no Space station! Find out what is going now in Phase Twelve: The Factory! **


	13. Phase 12: The Factory!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Divergence

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_By William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Massive Wonders by Nana Mizuki **

**Phase Twelve: The Factory! **

_The engineer known as Jose Weaver is a man who has an interesting history, one that has seen betrayal and loss. He was a engineer working for the Atlantic Federation's Federal Space Forces, and happened to be one of their best. However a year before the Bloody Valentine, his Coordinator brother and sister-in-law where killed by a Federation Special Forces team for some reason. His wife and two children had been killed years before by pirates which lead him to start designing warships. Therefore Jose left the Federation's service and started his own side business where he modified ships for whoever paid him. He did this for a year before he got a bright idea to build a large space dock that where not affected by national boundaries where anyone could dock for repairs. With the help of the Junk Guild he managed to build it, he called it The Factory… _

_- From __The Minor Figures of Bloody Valentine Wars __circa. CE75_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Mobile Dock _Mulciber _(aka The Factory)  
LaGrange Point Four  
July 6, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Earth-Luna Fourth Lagrange Point was one of the more majorly built up Lagrange Points during the Colony Construction Plan. With over twenty colonies gracing the Lagrange Point, it was by far one of the most colonized during those early years only the later PLANTs at LaGrange Point Five which would surpass L4. However sadly the various L4 Colonies where heavily damaged during the Battle of Nova fought between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance Forces. The colonies where caught in the crossfire and were seriously damaged during this battle leaving millions homeless thanks to the bloody war that was quickly spreading across the entire Earth Sphere. The damaged colonies over the months since Nova would find themselves home to various people to hide away from the war or just to get away from it all. Like the combined Orb Remnant and Clyne Faction taskforce as it slowly made its way through the thick debris of the LaGrange Point, this was Deeper L4 as it known to many. For this was where the Battle of Nova mainly took place during its early days before Nova was captured by ZAFT and brought to L5 to become Boaz, the second defensive station protecting the PLANT Homeland. Hence the thicker debris surrounding this area of the Lagrange point. Now it was the home of the Independent Ship Dock _Mulciber _or better known as just as The Factory. As the combined taskforce push through the final parts of debris The Factory could now be seen to those on the approaching ships. On the bridge of the lead ship, the ionic Battleship _Archangel_ its bridge crew looked on in awe at the large circular dock.

"Woah! That thing is huge!" one of the people on the bridge, one Athrun Zala said with awe lacing his voice. The others on the bridge could only nod in agreement with the ex-ZAFT pilot. They all looked at the large flower looking dock with awe and some disbelieve on their faces. As they approached closer, they could make out further details, like the sixteen petal looking pieces surrounding the front of the dock, and the four large docking arms sprouting from the center of the dock. Two large hatches could be seen in the center of the docking arms leading into the far larger dock inside the dock itself. Eight further arms came from behind the petals and pointed towards space.

"That thing is large as a colony!" Captain Murrue Ramius, the Captain of the _Archangel_ said with a surprise shake of her head. A silver haired man standing at the front of the bridge suddenly gasped in surprise before turning to look at the Captain with sheer shock on his face.

"That is no colony or space station Captain! That is some sort of very large ship!" Major Brian Carter, the ship's MS Commander reported in a shocked tone. The others gasped in surprise before they all saw the same thing the Major saw, ten large nuzzles sprouting from the back of the dock told everyone that it was indeed a ship. In fact it looked like those engines where not quite done yet for various Work Pods and Normal suited engineers hovered around them.

"Ma'am I am getting a communication from the… aw…ship to the _Eternal_. Should I put I put up," the _Archangel_'s communication officer, Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin, reported looking down at the captain from her own seat. Captain Ramius could only nod at the young woman who only nodded in return before entering a few commands into her station.

"Ah! Welcome to the Factory _Eternal_! I see you brought some friends with you, but no matter we can take care of any damages you may have," a gruff and steady voice said over the bridge's speakers.

"Thank you Mister Weaver. That is very kind of you sir," responded the sweet and innocent tone of Lacus Clyne from the _Eternal_. A small chuckle answered her statement from this mysterious Mister Weaver.

"I do this more out of kindness then revenge to both the Alliance and ZAFT, for both have taken family away from me. First my brother and his wife where killed for being in the wrong place at the right time by a Atlantic Federation Special Forces Team and then my brother-in-law dies because of his actions to bring this damn war to an end. Though luckily I still have you my niece and that is one of my main reasons for helping you all out," this Mister Weaver respond with a sad tone in his tone. The bridge crew of the _Archangel_, the other ships in the Taskforce they were all sure, where looking wide-eyed at one another at this revealing statement.

"What! Father never mentioned you where his Brother-in-law, and my Uncle, he only mentioned that he had known you for a long while," Lacus responded in a shocked tone of voice. A hearty laugh came from the man claiming to be her Uncle, before after a few moments he calmed down.

"Siegel always wanted to keep it quiet about the identity of his little sister, and the reasoning he approved of her marriage to my brother. He did not want Blue Cosmos to try to use her to get to him, therefore the reasoning she changed her name to her mother's maiden name to help hide herself away. I knew only because Siegel told me himself after their death, and I was quite surprised to find out I yet another niece, for as you know Captain Weaver is my niece making her your cousin. Anyways I am sure we can talk further about this when we see each other in person. Therefore you all have docking clearance in the interior dock," the man finished before signing off leaving the entire combined taskforce shocked at the revelation from the engineer, but they soon set aside their shock to get back to work. Pretty soon they found themselves and their ships slowly starting to slide into their assigned docking cradles inside the massive Mobile Dock.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Main Meeting Hall  
Mobile Dock _Mulciber _(aka The Factory)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hours later find the majority of the officers of the combined taskforce meeting in the large main meeting hall of The Factory. There was Captain Ramius, Kira Yamato, and Ensign Arnold Newman from the _Archangel_, as well as the two commanders of the _Izumo _Class Battleships. Not to mention Commander Waltfield, along with his own ship commanders from the other ships of the Clyne Faction. There was also two other unknown men sitting at another end of the meeting hall away from the other offices, and made the others so surprised was that they wore black colored versions of the Earth Alliance uniforms. However no one approached them, and just talked along themselves waiting for Miss Lacus to finish her talk with Mister Weaver. The two had left them here waiting before moving into another smaller side room to talk. However after about fifteen minutes of waiting the door opened and Lacus Clyne along with her astringed uncle Jose Weaver reentered the room. Lacus was smiling and had wet eyes while Jose was smiling as well. Lacus surprised the group by first going over and hugging the surprised Captain Weaver before finally taking a seat besides her new boyfriend Kira Yamato. After this little family reunion the gathered officers turned their attention to their host, who had lightly darkened skin and short dark black hair. He face was gruff and aged though he did not look beyond fifty. The typical face of a hard worked engineer, and his hands would mostly reflect that. He wore a once piece dark blue jump suit that had a few grease stains here and there but was pretty much clean. He looked around at the gathered officers after recovering himself from the talk, before taking his place at the head of the room.

"Alright with that out of the way, I welcome you all to Mobile Dock _Mulciber _or just known as The Factory. I am sure you are all surprised over the existence of this large facility, but I shall not get into my soap box and preach about it, though if you have any questions feel free to ask me. Instead I like to introduce you all on the Orb and Clyne Faction side to Captain Adam Wells, an old friend of mine from my days in the FSF, and Commander William Sheppard of the Rouge Ship _Gates_. I am sure many of you saw it in the dock when you guys docked, though before I leave you all to get acquainted, Captain Wells has some bad news to share with you all. Adam if you please," the hardened engineer said looking over at the dark uniformed officers at the other end of the meeting room. The very tall, bald, and dark-skinned officer got up with a impassive look on his face before taking Jose's place at the front of the room.

"Like Jose said I am Captain Adam Wells, I had once commanded the _Nelson _Class Battleship _Halsey _during the start of the warbefore I was asked to take command of the rebuilt _Washington _Class Frigate _Gates_. I along with my crew left the service of the Alliance in late May after learning that Blue Cosmos is pretty much in charge of the Earth Alliance. Many of the Alliance's superior officers are in fact either Blue Cosmos agents or supporters, only a handful of superior officers are not. Anyways getting onto the main reason of my little speech here, even though I have left the Earth Forces I still have several contacts there. It is from these contacts that I have learned and recently saw with my own eyes that the Alliance once again has access to Nuclear Weapons," the dark-skinned Captain said with a pained expression. The Clyne Faction and Orb Remnant Officers looked shocked at this news.

"How the hell did they managed that Captain Wells?" asked Commander Waltfield with a nasty look on his face, for only one thing made the usually go-happy Commander really mad and that was the talk of nuclear weapons. For like many PLANT civilians he had lost family when Junuis Seven was nuked. The Captain blinked in surprised before shaking his head.

"I don't really know, but for the mast two months my ship has been hitting supply convoys around the L1 area as well as any I can find in the L2 area. One convoy I hit had nukes on board; I took one with me and destroyed the rest. I brought the missile here, which Jose looked over and mentioned that it had something called an N-Jammer Canceller built into the damn thing. I don't know how they got their hands on something like that, for I know they could have not built the damn thing themselves. So I guess they got it from somewhere else," the former Alliance captain responded with a dark scowl on his face. Commander Waltfield shook his head with a sigh before looking over at Lacus and Kira, Lacus simply nodded at him before turning her attention to her boyfriend.

"Well I do not know either how they managed to get an N-Jammer Canceller, but I do know that the PLANTs built them. At first it was only on the orders of Supreme Chairman Clyne to go hand-in-hand with the Olbani Comprise Plan which at the time was being still being negotiated between Supreme Chairman Clyne and Secretary-General Olbani. The Cancellers where to be placed in nuclear power plants around the planet as part of the plan, but it the Plan was shot down by the Supreme Council and the Cancellers where instead used for military purposes, one of which was to help power new nuclear powered mobile suits. However, our Clyne Faction has several of the original prototypes, which three of them are helping power this Dock," the one-armed former ZAFT Commander reported to his shocked audience. Captain Wells looked all-out shocked at this admission but soon nodded.

"That would have helped stopped the war all together, but even if the PLANTs accepted the terms of the Plan and N-Jammer Cancellers placed in power plants, I would not be surprised that Blue Cosmos somehow managed to get their hands on one and start reverse engineering it to place on nuclear missiles once more. However I need to ask, how many of these nuclear powered mobile suits did ZAFT build?" the man responded with a question of his own and was surprised by the light chuckles of the gathered group of officers.

"Only two where finished by the time we left ZAFT and both of them are in our hands, though there was also a prototype unit testing out several new technologies, including the N-Jammer Canceller. There were another finished machine but it was lost during testing and is destroyed, two others where on the drawing board before we left. So we may end up going against them later on," Waltfield responded with a nod to Kira, who only smiled with a blush, but quickly became serious when the Commander mentioned the other two nuclear powered machines. The former Alliance captain nodded before retaking his seat leaving Jose there who soon retook his position.

"Alright I think it is time to start planning for I don't know about you, but I think we need to start seeing about taking those convoys carrying the nuclear missiles. Therefore we should start planning on sending out raiding parties once the repairs are done on the ships," the engineer said looking around at the gathered officers, who simply nodded at this idea with grave faces. It was not long before the group of officers started planning on several ways to take out those convoys together.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Main Mobile Suit Hanger  
Mobile Dock _Mulciber _(aka The Factory)  
July 8, CE71 _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the massive main mobile suit hanger of The Factory, filled with loud noises of working engineers and curses from those same mobile suit engineers, Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin looked up in awe at the mobile suit in front of her. It is a MBF-M1C Astray Commando, painted in light red and silver instead of the usual dark green and white other Commandos were painted in. The new colors of the Astray Commando were to match it with the scheme of the MBF-01 Strike Rouge, which the Lieutenant and her new team were supposed to defend. Shaking her head the Lieutenant turned to look around the massive hanger to see other mobile suits being worked on. There where already around ten or so ZGMF-1017 Worker GINNs painted in Junk Guild Colors of the small Junk Guild detachment that made The Factory their home. Now with the entire mobile suit force of the ten ships at dock, the hanger felt far more lively and crowded with various engineers and technicians moving around with haste doing various repairs or modifications to the gathered Mobile Suits. In total over eighty mobile suits graced the large hanger, and even then there was room to support another forty or so machines. There was also several mixed M1 and M1A Astray Mobile Suits being reassembled out of parts that had been stored on the two Orb _Izumo _Class Battleships. These where to be given over to the crew of the Factory by Lady Cagalli and Chief Simmons as thanks for the repairs from the crew. These new machines were to give them some good mobile suits to defend the Dock from any attacking force since besides the Worker GINNs they had no other mobile suits to defend themselves with. Thankfully with these new Astrays, The Factory could now defend itself easily. In fact as Noin watched one of the recently reassembled Astrays was being painted in a dark green and gray paintjob.

"Excuse me are you Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin?" a voice said nearby to the young Orb Lieutenant. Surprised the young woman turned to see two young men in Orb uniforms walking up to her. Both of them looked to be very uncomfortable in their uniforms, which told her that they perhaps where part of the group of civilians that been loaded onto the ships before launching. This group of civilians where mainly families of Morgenroete Engineers which had hid in the Morgenroete Shelters during the battle and their had been no time to get them to the evacuation ships therefore they stayed on board the Orb Ships. Noin had heard that a handful had signed with the Orb Forces to help replace some losses they took during the Battle of Mendel.

"Yes I am. I take it you are the two pilots assigned to me," she responded after shaking off her woolgathering thoughts. The two men simply nodded their heads shakily which further proved that they where civilians turned military. Noin frowned and wondered why Major Carter assigned these two newbies to her squad, when they where supposed to be protecting the Princess.

"Very well then. Do the two of you have any experience in Mobile Suits then?" she asked with a frown and turning fully towards the two of them.

"Yes ma'am. I was one of the civilian test pilots for the M1As," the first man responded with a shaky salute. Noin nodded with a thoughtful look and looked closer at the man to see that now she got a better look at him she saw that recognized him. For he was indeed the man who had helped test pilot the M1A Space Astray, and during this it was found that he was a natural pilot.

"You are Odell Barnet then. I thought I recognized you but I was not sure. How about you pilot, do you have any experience?" she said turning to look at the other pilot to see him shifting slightly and looking over at the slightly older man by his side.

"Yes Lieutenant I do. I am Alex Sheppard and as you are most likely aware I was once a mercenary on the orders of my father, I returned home when things started to heat before the Battle of Orb, but was not in time to join the Defense Forces to defend my homeland," replied the other man shocking both Odell and Noin for Alex Sheppard was quite famous for his time as a mercenary pilot during the first year of the war. It was revealed that Alex did this on the orders of his father, who was one of the top dogs of Morgenroete, to get help his son get experience for Alex wanted to help protect his homeland. Therefore he indeed had the experience in spades that Noin had feared these two pilots had lacked. With a sigh and shake of her head Noin looked them over one more time before waving them along.

"Very well then gentlemen as I am sure you are aware, our team is not your usual assignment. For we have been assigned to protect the Princess when she sorties in her Strike Rouge. Therefore we need to be the best of the best to protect her from anyone that threatens her. With that in mind I intend to train the three of us very hard, so we can accomplish that mission. Remember both of you had been handpicked by Major Carter to join my unit and therefore I expect you to be the best of the best. With that let's start our training," she said as she walked up to a small unused corner of the hanger which had several ball-shaped mobile suit simulators set-up there. Already a few were already in use by the members of the crew of The Factory chosen to fly their new mobile suits. The three Orb pilots only needed three of them and it looked like three of the simulators where ready for use.

"Yes ma'am," the two other pilots parroted as they recovered from her little speech. Noin simply nodded before getting the three of them checked in with the Orb Navy Warrant Officer in charge of the simulators.

"Very well then. Let's get started, who knows when we are going to head out again," she replied before slipping into one of the simulators and directing her two pilots to do the same with two of the other simulators. Pretty soon found Noin and her two pilots' knee deep in the simulated mission. As this happened the work in the hanger continued on as the combined group of Orb Remnant, Junk Guild Engineers, Rouge Alliance personal, former ZAFT member and various mismatched personal of The Factory prepared the mobile suits for yet more battles that would soon come. None of them wanted war, but they more then willing to protect their ideals and bring a quick end to the war the was ravaging around the Earth Sphere.

-o-**Fin**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post Chapter Notes:**

Whew! This was a touchy chapter to write, but I managed to do it. Anyways this small chapter is only to properly introduce The Factory that I been hinting at for the past few chapters. I am sure many thought it was the same Factory that was in Destiny, but I am sorry to say it is not. Instead I have this very large Mobile Dock instead, and those with sharp eyes could see what I base The Factory on. I am not going to say what instead I am going to let everyone guess on what I used as a base.

Anyways there is also a small nod to Star Wars in this chapter as well, for I could not resist putting it in here. /snicker/

Also, three my other OC Characters have been introduced here: Adam Wells, Alexander Sheppard, and Jose Weaver. Adam is an old character I had laying around from my time writing Awakening and I have never really used him anywhere else. Basically he is an African-American Alliance Captain who does not like the racist thoughts of Coordinators, for it reminds him to much of the racism against his ancestors during the AD Era. Adam's looks I based on the Character of Teal'c from Stargate another one of my favorite series, just without the golden emblem on his head. While Sheppard is an OC that I created to be a main character in another of my planned SEED AU Stories that I will most likely never get to write. Basically like mentioned in the story, he becomes a merc to gain experience to help protect his homeland in case it ended up being dragged into the war. In my planned story he was going to be hired by Admiral Halberton to help train the intended pilots of the G-Weapons, since with him having experience in mobile suit combat, he would be the prefect person to help in the training of the G-Pilots. Anyways here in Divergence Alex never does get hired by the dear Admiral, and comes home when the Alliance starts threatening Orb. Now he is the member of Cagalli's bodyguard unit.

As for Jose, he is yet another of my old characters that had been laying around and never really fit in any of my fics. I have mentioned him by name a couple times, including a brief cameo in Honor, and he once had one of the staring roles in my last NaNoWriMo story: Gundam SEED As the Bell Tolls. Here in Divergence he is the Uncle of Lacus and is something I never really intended to have Jose be, but I believe it works out very well here, for it gives Lacus some family that she can turn to after the death of her father. This also makes Captain Weaver, introduced earlier as Captain of the _Sheppard_, her cousin.

We also get to see the _Gates _the ship that I originally planned to be the Valkyrie Faction's get-a-way ship, make its reappearance here. It was to good of a design to skip over so I recycled it and had it joining the growing Third Faction Force gathering at The Factory. I have dropped the Mirage Colloid leaving that as a _Loki _only gimmick and just made it a very modified _Washington _Class Frigate, of which I shall add the specs for in the next chapter along with those of The Factory. Also with the _Gates _I have introduced William Sheppard as the member of its crew. To many this name does not sound like anything, but all I am going to mention is that this character is the creation of my sometimes co-Writer and partner SethMKlien. Hence the reasoning for him to be such a non-entity that I have him being here. He shall have a small role later on in the story, but right now he is simply in background just laying there. Also he is not related to Alex Sheppard; I goofed on introducing Alex into the story, and did not realized till I was writing this.

With all that done I finally need to say that many would recognize the third pilot in the new bodyguard unit. Basically he is Odell Barnett from the Last Outpost (in Japan called Duel Story: G-Unit) Manga based in the AC Timeline. I always enjoyed this series so I thought I introduce a character from it one of my stories. I was going to have Odin, Odell's brother be as the other pilot, but I decided to put Alex in there instead.

Anyways I think this about all I really wanted to say….OH! I forgot to mention that I shall give all my Honor Readers a very good present for Christmas and that shall be the first two chapters of Angelic Dawn my rewrite of Honor of a Knight. So stay tuned!

Also Merry Christmas for those that are not going to read Angelic Dawn for I don't plan on posting the next Divergence Chapter till after Christmas. Now it is Omake time!! You can blame this one on my rereading of my Last Outpost Manga. /grumble/

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Omake #5  
Wrong Series!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The fight was on, the powerful and graceful Freedom Gundam going up against the dark and dangerous Providence Gundam. Neither Gundam could really land a hit on each other, both where a blur as they continued to fight. However suddenly the two fierce combatants paused for a moment, as they each detected something else closing with them and fast.

"Mission Accepted," an emotionless and stoic voice said surprising the two pilots of the Freedom and Providence. Suddenly before either pilot could say anything a power beam of energy appeared almost of nowhere and shot towards the poor Providence engulfing the machine destroying it in one shot. The Freedom just sat there staring at where the Providence once was before swinging to look over at a third machine that had fired that powerful shot.

"I do believe you are in the wrong series, Mister Yuy. So please get the hell out of my series," the Freedom's pilot one Kira Yamato ordered with a growl, however as he said that the machine, called the Wing Zero, simply just disappeared never to be seen again.

"Mission Accomplished," the Wing Zero's pilot could be heard saying as he disappeared, and Kira Yamato just shook his head with a sigh.

"Now how the hell am I going to explain this one to the others? OH! I know the Providence was destroyed by the GENESIS Self-Destruct. Yeah that will work," he mumble to himself as he flew on to head for his mothership and the woman he loved on board said ship leaving behind the debris of the Providence Gundam.

-o-**END**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Thank god! That is over. I really need to stop reading those crazy four panel comics at the end of some of those Gundam Mangas. /shakes head/ Anyways unlike some of my other little Omakes which are usually Outtakes or further exploring characters in the story. This one shall be a small little piece of craziness. Anyways see you all in Angelic Dawn... Prior Phase: The Beginning!

Also please leave me a review, for I have not gotten many. I have gotten many Alert and Favorite Notifications, but hardly any reviews. Reviews are the lifeblood of any writer on this site, so please just take a few seconds to write what you think of the chapter or story. That is all I ask. Thank you.

**Next Time On Divergence! The Dominion and Loki make a small detour to save some old friends from being destroyed. What shall these same friends do when these Guardian Angels swoop in to save them. Find this out and more in Phase Thirteen: The Guardian Angels. **


	14. Phase 13: The Guardian Angels!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Divergence

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_By William R. Woods _  
_aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Eternal Blaze by Nana Mizuki **

**Phase Thirteen: The Guardian Angels! **

_The _Restorer _Class Heavy Transport is a PLANT design built to be used by both the PLANT Auxiliary Forces_ _and the PLANT Resource Commission. This transport would serve both groups very well, with it providing ZAFT forces with supplies and replacement mobile suits, and with the Resource Commission using them to haul precious resources to the PLANTs. It would be thanks to these tireless large ships and their crews that made it possible for the outnumbered ZAFT Forces to stand up against the large fleets of the Earth Alliance…_

_- Civilian and Support Ships of the First Bloody Valentine _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Rouge Ship _Dominion  
_In Vicinity of L4  
__July 9, CE71  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the cluttered area of L4 two ships started to slow as they approached the beginnings of the L4 area. Both ships had near matching black painted armor making them almost invisible along the blackness of space to the casual observer. On the bridge of the larger of the two ships, the _Dominion_, its commander sat in her command chair with a thoughtful look on her face. For she, like the other officers of the _Dominion_, had been briefed by Admiral Gloval and his aide on what happened on Luna that made the Valkyrie Faction reveal the group to the Alliance. Hence she had a lot on her mind, mostly the news of the death of her friend Liam Tannith. With a sigh the Commander, Captain Natarle Badgruiel, looked around her bridge to see her bridge crew hard at work. She stopped and smiled slightly when she saw Flay Allster now in the dark blue jump suit of the Valkyrie Faction, which like the rest of the ship's crew started to wear, sitting in at the communication chair being taught on to operate the station by the ships main Communication Officer. After recovering from her shock, the young girl asked Natarle if she could help somewhere around the ship. Since Natarle knew that she had been training to help with Communications on the _Archangel_ before her transfer off the ship, therefore Natarle assigned her to become a communication officer. With a fond shake of her head, the Captain turned her attention away from the others on the bridge before leaning forward slightly to look out the viewport at the _Loki _which had taken the forward position when the two ships had met up. Natarle thanked god that they managed to get their hands on the _Loki_, for it sent shivers through her body thinking about Blue Cosmos having it and using it against the PLANTs. With a sigh Natarle turned her attention to a series of reports she needed to go through, as the activity around her on the bridge continued on. However before she could even start reading a single report, a beeping started to go off above her at the radar and detection station. Natarle looked up in surprise before turning her chair to look at the station, to see Ensign Riley aka Radar hard at work to see what set off the sensitive equipment to detect any nearby ships. After a few moments he leaned back with a surprised expression on his face, before shaking his head and looking down at her.

"Ma'am I am detecting a _Restorer _Class Transport that is being pursued of all things by a _Laurasia _Class Frigate," the young man reported with a frown on his face and a shake of his head. Natarle herself blinked in surprise before wondering what in the world was going on, for normally you will see a _Laurasia_ escorting a _Restorer _not pursuing it.

"What in the world..." came a voice from one side of her, which made the black haired captain of the ship to turn to see that her XO Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes was looking as surprised as she is, along with the rest of the bridge crew as Natarle started to look around the bridge. Suddenly before anyone can say anything the radar station beeped harshly once more and Radar turned to look in shock at his console before his jaw dropped in surprised.

"Ma'am! The _Laurasia _just opened fire on the _Restorer_, and it looks like she is starting to launch mobile suits as well!" Radar reported in shock looking down at her making Natarle once again shake her head but this time mainly due to the shock instead of just surprise.

"What the hell is going on over there," Natarle said before suddenly her head came up as a thought appeared in her head. She turned to look out the view-port in thought before nodding in understanding.

"That _Restorer _must be part of the Clyne Faction we have heard so much about, which explains those ZAFT ships we saw at Mendel," she said out loud making Commander Hayes and any nearby bridge officer look at her in surprise before nodding in understanding.

"Very well then, Commander bring the ship to First-Stage Alert," she snapped out to Commander Hayes who looked shocked for a brief moment but nodded in understanding before turning to follow the order. Natarle then turned her chair back towards the front of the bridge and looked down at the Helm station.

"Helm go fullspeed and make your heading to intercept those ships," she ordered the Helm officer Lieutenant Sheppard who could only nod in understanding before turning his attention to his station. Natarle then looked up at the two stations above her once more but this time mainly looked at the Communications station that was back-to-back with the Radar Station.

"Communications make the _Loki _aware of what is going on and relay the same orders to them," she said the officer there who could only nod as well before following her orders, and as she did so the First-Stage Alert started to go off all around the ship. Finally Natarle turned once more this time to look down into the CIC and most specifically the Mobile Suit Operator.

"Operator once Commander Fokker is suited up and ready have him transferred to my screen, I want to talk to him personally," she ordered once more as the lights in the bridge dimmed as the ship prepared for battle. The Operator only responded with an Aye Ma'am, before turning to follow those orders. With a nod she turned her attention back to the view-port and grinned slightly for she would not want to be that _Laurasia _when they caught up with it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Clyne Faction Ship _Virgo  
_In Vicinity of L4  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Not far from the two former Alliance ships where two other ships, one was a iconic green-painted ZAFT _Laurasia _Class Frigate which was strangely pursuing the second ship which is a PLANT built _Restorer _Class Heavy Transport. Something that would be very strange for both ships would in a normal sitting be on the same side, maybe with the _Laurasia _escorting the _Restorer _not pursuing it. However this was not a normal sitting for both ships where not on two complete different sides from one another. All this was in the thoughts of Commander Russ Taylor as he sat in the cockpit of his mobile suit waiting for the go ahead to launch. Like the ship he now protected he fought for the Clyne Faction and an end to the long, bloody war they where now in. With a sigh the grizzled and old veteran looked around the cockpit of his mobile suit as if he was seeing the three other mobile suits standing in hanger with his own, not mention their pilots. Of the three only one other was a veteran former ZAFT pilot like himself, the other two were only rookies never really seen any fighting as of yet. He knew personally those two may in the next few minutes get killed thanks to the coming battle. It something he always hated about fighting, sending various young men and woman out to their deaths. It was one reason for his transfer from ZAFT to the PLANT Home Guard's very small mobile suit force. The Home Guard where normally a Police/Last Ditch Defense Unit that was reasonable with defending the PLANTs directly, and it mainly was left to ZAFT to defend the PLANTs externally. However the Guard also sported a small Mobile Suit Unit which was assigned to protect the supply lines that kept ZAFT fighting the Alliance, and the ships that traveled those supply lines. Taylor liked the Home Guard and managed to gather quite a small elite unit around himself whose specialty was defending transports against any threat wither it may be pirates or Alliance Merchant raiders they got the job done. However that unit had been broken over the weeks since the _Virgo _joined the Clyne Faction. Not every member of his team joined in with him, and he just might have to go against them in the end. Taylor sighed once more before turning to look at one of his lateral monitors which displayed the worried yet calm face of his new wingman or rather wingwoman.

"You alright there Sterling?" he asked with a soft smile on his face looking at the helmeted face of Diana Sterling, a former Civilian Pilot working for the PLANT Auxiliary Forces. Now she was a pilot fighting for the Clyne Faction, and part of his new unit. She had been part of the _Virgo_'s crew for a while and had been with her for the ship's last mission she did for the PLANTS Resource Commission before her defection. There she would encounter an Earth Alliance unit that helped her and the _Virgo _out of a jam with a pirate group. It would thanks to this and a few more personal reasons that she joined the Clyne Faction as a Mobile Suit pilot. The Commander had accepted her gladly into his team after hearing of her performance when some pirates would once again attack the _Virgo_. This time she had equipped her old Worker GINN with a Linear Cannon and had helped fend off the Pirates using that weapon. Now with her in a normal GINN Taylor would put her against any other pilot for she was quite good in an mobile suit and if she chosen to join ZAFT she would perhaps have become an Ace very quickly. Since she had that natural talent of piloting that very few have.

"Doing great sir just waiting on your orders," Diana responded with a somewhat confidant smile on her face. Taylor smiled and nodded at her image before leaning back in his cockpit seat, going back to waiting once more. As if summoned by his relentless, the other communication screen flashed before clearing showing the grim face of _Virgo_'s Captain, Charles Voltaire who did not look very happy.

"Well it looks like my little try at deception did not work Russ, the _Franklin _fired a warning shot and now is moving to engage us. She also has launched her Mobile Suits, it looks like they are only carrying light load of four machines, equaling your team, and thank god for small mercies only one is a GuAIZ the others are all GINNS. Looks like our luck is looking up for once," the man reported with a small smile on his face. Commander Taylor could only sigh in relief at this report for he was expecting to go against a full load of six machines and all of them GuAIZs. Granted he personally knew that not all ships received the new mobile suits just yet for they where still kind of new, but still he was sure that ship would throw GuAIZs at them no matter what his thoughts said on the matter. They where still lucky it only carried four machines, and briefly wondered if the _Franklin _carried any more machines. For normal ZAFT procedure would have it carrying four normal Mobile Suits and two Long Range Recon GINNs for ships that are doing long-range patrols like the _Franklin _was doing before encountering the _Virgo_. However since they did not launch any of the Recon GINNs to support the mobile suits already launched, they it would perhaps be that they where already on a patrol run or something else entirely. With a shake of his head Russ cleared his thoughts and pulled on his helmet before sealing it.

"Understood Charlie. My team is ready to deploy, just make sure we have an home to get back to when we are done trouncing these guys," Russ replied dead-pan but with a small smirk. Captain Voltaire only snorted in answer for both men knew that the Captain was one cool customer and knew had to drive around a clunky transport like the _Virgo_. Also since the _Virgo _typically was deployed to the L2 Area under the auspice of the PLANTs Resource Commission, he knew how to hide behind various pieces of asteroid or debris.

"Don't you worry Russ the _Virgo _will be here when you get back," the captain replied with a smile and a nod of his head before signing off. Russ only smiled himself before he shook himself as he felt his mobile suit being loaded into the _Virgo_'s single catapult.

"Russ Taylor, CGUE Launching!" he cried out and was pushed back into his seat as the catapult launched him and his machine into the battle against those he once called comrade, however Russ knew he had little choice in the matter and for that reason he went on the attack. He was soon joined by the rest of his team and the battle was now on.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Rouge Ship _Dominion  
_In Vicinity of L4  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the two ships of the Valkyrie Faction got ever closer to the now growing battle between the two ships Ensign Riley, sitting at his station, got even more information on both ships. However it was one specific piece of data that made the Ensign raise an eyebrow in surprise, before turning to look down at his Captain who was right now briefing Admiral Gloval as the older man stood next to Captain.

"Captain? We know this _Restorer_ ma'am, it's the _Virgo_," Radar reported with a small smile on his face naming the _Restorer _Class Transport that at first Skull Squadron had saved. Later the _Dominion _would save the ship herself from another pirate attack from a Pirate Group that had a heavily modified _Nelson _Class Battleship with them. There they learned that it was not the first time that Skull Squadron had saved that particular ship, for when the squadron was still flying Mobile Armors it was one of the transports that they had saved from pirates back in CE69, before the war started. Captain Badgruiel blinked in surprise before chuckling lightly, before looking away from the confused face of the Admiral before turning to look at the image of Lieutenant Commander Fokker that was displayed on her chair's armrest screen, waiting patiently for his own briefing.

"You heard that Commander?" she asked the man who after chuckling lightly before raising a single finger to the screen before turning to say something to the pilot's lounge displayed behind him and the pilots who where waiting there for his own orders.

"Yeah Marcus! Looks like we are going to get to see your girlfriend again," the Commander called out with a teasing tone in his voice making the other Skull Squadron pilots start laughing. With another chuckle the Commander turned to look back at the video pickup and the amused face of Natarle.

"Yes I heard that ma'am and it will be good to see Charlie once more. I am not all that surprised that he would join the Clyne Faction, anyways what are my orders Captain?" he asked after adopting a far more serious look on his face. Natarle only nodded before looking up out through the view-port at the growing battle before looking back down at the monitor.

"You are launch your squadron and protect the _Virgo _at all cost. Have Lieutenant Commander Bernard and his team take on that _Laurasia _while your Daggers take on any remaining enemy mobile suits. I am going to hold the ships back for it maybe a bit overkill for us to join the battle," she replied after a moment of thought and a look towards the Admiral beside her, for while the man had left her in overall command he was still an Admiral. The pilot nodded before reaching next to him and picking up his helmet.

"Very well Captain, but what about the Blitz Daggers?" he asked with a frown mentioning the mobile suits on board the _Loki_, which with the Commander in charge of the overall mobile suits of their little group was under his command.

"They shall remain behind for now, but shall be standing by in case of any surprises," Captain Badgruiel replied with a frown on her face. The pilot only nodded before pulling on his helmet and signing off from the communication. Natarle only nodded before looking down at the Mobile Suit Operator.

"Operator get the Skulls out there as fast you can, and relay my orders to the _Loki _as well when you are done with that," she ordered and only getting a nod in response. With a sigh the young captain turned her attention to look at Admiral Gloval who had till now been patiently waiting for her to finish her orders.

"Sorry about that Admiral, the _Virgo _was the transport we saved during our shakedown cruise," she explained to her honorary uncle who could only nod in response to that information. The two then continued to their own conversation that had been interrupted by Radar's report. As they did the two ships got ever closer to the battle, and as they did the first two Daggers where launched from the ship on a heading towards the battle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_ZGMF-1017 GINN  
__Diana Sterling Piloting  
__L4 Nearspace  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the Valkyrie Faction got ever closer to the battle, the battle itself continued on without any idea on what was approaching it. In her white and silver painted GINN Diana Sterling could only curse as she once evaded yet another attack from an enemy GINN before her. The battle had started off pretty good with the four mobile suits off the _Virgo _tearing through the enemy machines, and actually managing to destroy one of the enemy GINNs. Not to mention the _Virgo _gave the gunners on the _Franklin _fits as it continuously evaded the shots and using the surrounding debris to its advantage. The battle then soon become worse as one of the Clyne Faction GINNs was destroyed, soon followed by another leaving Diana to face two enemy GINNs by herself, for Commander Taylor was knee deep in a duel of his own with the enemy GuAIZ. The two machines had been fighting each other for a much of the battle and neither of the two had managed to get an hit on each other, therefore it was quite an interesting fight to watch. For while the CGUE was somewhat inferior to the GuAIZ, the pilot of the GuAIZ was not yet used to his machine, while Commander Taylor was quite use to is machine. However even then the GuAIZ was the better machine and it would not be long before the CGUE would end up damaged or worse destroyed. Diana knew this and really wanted to help her commander but she was up against two GINNs by herself. She had been quite lucky so far but she knew that she was not going to last much longer as well. Suddenly the enemy GuAIZ finally got the upper-hand and skewered the CGUE through the torso with its beam claws ending the life of one Commander Russ Taylor.

"COMMANDER TAYLOR!" Diana cried out in shock momentarily distracted from her own fight and it cost her as one of the GINNs fired its machine gun at her, where the fire hit her own GINN's right arm heavily damaging it and destroying her own rifle in the process. Diana cursed as she watched the other GINN came around and aimed its rifle at her. Once more her live started to flash before her eyes just like it had before during the fight at L2. Diana then started to close her eyes and briefly cursed that she would not meet that Alliance pilot who had saved her during that same attack. However as if summoned by her thoughts an explosion threw her machine backwards and made Diana cry out in shock. After shaking her head to clear it from the ringing, she looked at her monitors and her jaw dropped in shock as she watched the second GINN that had been attacking her try to fight a trio of A1 Daggers in a very familiar paintjob, while the enemy GuAIZ tried to take on another three Daggers. However neither machine could hope to stand against the far superior machines and pilots of Skull Squadron. Both machines soon where destroyed, and their mothership soon joined them as four machines that Diana knew to be Buster Daggers attacked it. It last as long as its mobile suits and was destroyed. As the explosion cleared, Diana saw two of the Daggers which had been standing by the _Virgo _turned to look at the ship in question.

"You know Charlie it is kind of embarrassing that I have to continuously save your ass. What is this the fifth time that I saved you," the pilot of the lead Dagger said in a teasing tone on an open channel. Diana smiled softly for she know knew where she had heard the name of Skull Squadron before when two of these Daggers had saved her and the _Virgo _when those darn pirates had attacked them.

"Well Focker, is is not my fault that my ship is constantly picked on," the captain of the ship responded with some humor in his voice. As he did this Diana turned to look at the three mobile suits that had saved her and briefly wondered which one was the man who had saved her before. With a shake of her head Diana entered a few commands of her own into the communication system of the GINN.

"Not to mention it is the second time Skull Squadron saved me," she said on the same channel with a small smile on her face, and was in turn surprised when she heard a gasp of surprise over the channel.

"Diana? Is that you?" a voice asked in surprise making Diana's jaw drop in surprise as well. For it had been a very long time since she had heard that voice.

"Max! Yes it is me," she responded with a smile on her face knowing it was Max Sterling her older brother. Suddenly she heard a loud bositerous laugh from someone else on the channel.

"Oh Dear! So the lady Marcus and Logan saved is in fact the sister of our lovely Max Sterling. This is indeed a small world out there," a voice said in amusement and laughter answered that statement, as well a single groan. Diana laughed as well knowing that her world was far better with her brother know back in her life. As this happened Diana noticed two ships slowly apporaching them and smiled for she knew that the larger ship was the one who had saved the _Virgo _when it was attacked again by pirates during its last mission. Diana could only smile as she started to head back towards the _Virgo _and thanked god that there was indeed guardian angels out there.

-o-**Fin**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post Chapter Notes:**

/crazed laughter/ FINALLY!!! This chapter is now done after numerous false starts and a few events that happened in RL, not to mention a lot of attention on Angelic Dawn. So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter anyways even after a few months of not updating.

Anyways some brief notes here. First Commander Taylor is based on the pilot with the same name in Shadow Chronicles who is the commander of Marcus and Alex, who ends up dieing in during the Battle. He dies once more here only bear minutes after his introduction. There is a very good reason that I introduced him so heavily and end up killing him anyways. Basically he is going to be in some flashbacks later on, so I introduced him here.

Secondly some maybe confused on what is going on with the idea that the _Dominion _had saved the _Virgo _during the shakedown cruise, when they only saved it once when the pirates attacked it. The answer to this is simple for originally that chapter was far more longer then you what you read. I cut it down and was going to use the stuff I cut out for a later flashback or a seperate one-shot story based in Divergence. However I lost that stuff when my computer crashed months ago therefore I still am going to make that story but it will be a bit different then how I originally intended it to be.

Finally I need to mention that I made the decision to end Divergence a bit earlier then I planned, and therefore it will end after the _Dominion _manages to finally meet-up with the _Archangel_. The rest of the story shall be contiuned in a sequel story, which shall cover the last section of the series and its aftermath. I am also going to throw a few more ideas into the mix to make it a bit longer.

Anyways that is about it folks and I shall quickly get the next chapter out ASAP!

EDIT: Sorry! But I am short of time therefore the normal Omake is not going to be written but I shall make it up to you guys later in the next chapter with two.


	15. Phase 14: The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Divergence

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_By William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Resonance by TM Revolution **

**Phase Fourteen: The Reunion **

_When the _Dominion _and the _Archangel _along with their crews where finally reunited, I swear I could hear a collective gulp of fear from both the Alliance and ZAFT. For the power behind the two ships was never before seen in a modern battlefield. It was quite a sight to anyone to see those two ships flying side-by-side. Backed by the collective might of the Peacekeeper Faction it was something no one wanted to stand against…_

_Taken from the Personal Journal of Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flagga _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_The Factory  
__Deep Lagrange Four  
July 10, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It had been a few days since the combined force of the Clyne Faction and Orb Forces settled into the massive mobile dock known as the Factory. Both groups had comfortably started to get use to one another presence, and had started training together. It would not be long before this small reprieve would be over and the combined group would once again knee deep in the war. Just this time they would most likely have to fight both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT, something that would make any average soldier question wither their commanders where sane or not. However no matter the reason they had little choice for neither the Alliance or ZAFT would allow this new group to last. Everyone knew it, but the combined might of the group where ready for whatever their enemies threw at them. However unknown to the group as a whole one more final ally was about to join this new group and the result would be something never seen before. However that was not really important for now as the various personal manning the large Dock's Central Command Center where hard at work.

"Son of a bitch!" a voice cried out in anger through the large room that was The Factory's Central Command Center making the single man, manning the Center's main radar station, to his roll his eyes before turning to look at the back of the room where a small table was sit up with the majority of the Command Center's crew gathered around it playing a game. The group was now staring down in shock at the five cards that now lay in front of the only man in the group who looked pleased with himself, all the others look downright angry or just disbelieve.

"How the world did you get a Royal Flush! I swear I had you this time," the man sitting across from the smirking player said with a groan and waving at his own hand which displayed a Straight Flush. The man with the winning hand only chuckled in response before raking his winning towards his own large pile. The others around the table could only sigh and shake their heads. However before anyone could say anything or even reset the game a beeping started to sound from the radar station which attracted the attention of entire command center crew who all looked up at the station with wide-eyes. However the single man sitting there only turned back around before getting back to work, while the poker players just got up and rushed to their own stations leaving the game on the table left unattended. The man who had lost the latest poker game walked over to the radar station and looked over the shoulder of the man sitting there with a frown.

"What is it Simmons?" the man asked looking at the various screens at the station for what had made the station go off.

"Sir it looks like something triggered the perimeter sensors," the radar officer reported with a frown mentioning The Factory's first line of defense a series of cheap laser sensors which shot a thin beam of light to a receiving unit and when the light is broken it will set off the alert. This was used thanks to the Radar system scrambled by the large amount of debris around The Factory.

"Well that Clyne Faction Transport is supposed to be arriving soon. Is this it?" the other man asked with a frown, knowing that the transport was a bit overdue.

"No sir, it can't be. Unless it brought some friends, for according to this there are more then one ship out there," the radar officer reported with a frown which made the other man cursed for a few moments, before he turned to look at the rest of the Command Center's crew.

"Bring us to First-Stage Alert and alert the nearest Patrol. Communications get the Boss up here ASAP," the man ordered with a frown and received a series of 'yes sir's from the gathered crew. He then turned to look at the Radar Station and wondered what was going on out there then, not to mention who was approaching them. Was it enemy or ally?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Rouge Ship _Dominion_  
The Factory Nearspace_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Thankfully for the various occupants of The Factory, the approaching force was in fact friendly. However it did not look like it to the pilots of a trio of green and gray painted M1 Astrays that approached the group of three ships that where now approaching the cleared area which The Factory called home. For one they knew that this ship had attacked their allies before and secondly from that they knew that the approaching ship was Earth Alliance. However what really confused them was the presence of the single _Restorer _Class Transport that paced behind the two Alliance looking ships. However the three pilots did not try to guess the reason behind that, and started to race back towards The Factory to report on this. However no-one on either of the three ship's noticed this for they where all shocked at the sight of The Factory standing before them. On the bridge of the center ship, known as the _Dominion _its crew could only stare in amazement at the large structure that lay before them.

"That is one huge space station!" said one of the people on the bridge summing up the others thoughts very nicely. The man one former Alliance Admiral Henry Gloval eyed the structure and wondered how it was built, not to mention wondering who actually built it. As he did so the rest of the crew shook off their shock before going back to their duties or those who did not have any just continued to stare at the large structure.

"It looks like it was built around an End-Cap of an O'Neill Type Three Colony," reported Lieutenant Commander Claudia Grant with a frown. The others looked shocked for a moment before nodding in understanding at this.

"It is still large. I just wonder who actually built it?" Captain Natarle Badgruiel said with a deep frown unknowingly echoing the thoughts of Admiral Gloval who was sitting beside her. However before anyone could even try to answer her question the communication officer looked up from her station before looking down at the Captain and Admiral.

"Ma'am we are getting a message from the Station. Shall I play it?" the young woman said with a wave of her hand at the station in front of her. Natarle only blinked in response before shaking her head and nodding in response.

"Yes Flay go ahead and play it," she ordered looking back at the large flower-shaped structure. The young lady at the communication station, one Flay Allster, only nodded in response before she entered a command into the station.

"Attention Unknown Force! This is Jose Weaver; I am the owner and commander of the Mobile Dock _Mulciber_. State your intentions!" a heavy and gruff voice said over the bridge speakers. However before anyone on the bridge could respond another voice came onto the channel.

"This is the Clyne Faction Transport _Virgo_. You can calm down now Jose, these two are with me. They saved my ass from a ZAFT Patrol that came across us," the easily known voice of Captain Charles Voltaire, the captain of the _Virgo,_ responded with a chuckle over the channel, making the gathered group on the bridge smile at this.

"Well Charlie, you guys did give us a pretty good scare there, but your friends have to prove themselves before I will let them approach us," the gruff voice of Jose Weaver responded with some suspicion in his voice. On the bridge of the _Dominion _Natarle looked over at Admiral Gloval who only nodded back at her before waving at the view-port and the _Mulciber _behind it.

"Captain Weaver, I am Captain Natarle Badgruiel, Commander of the _Dominion _and of the Valkyrie Faction. I would like to talk to Captain Ramius, I believe she can vouch for myself and the rest of the Faction with me," she said over the channel before Captain Voltaire could say anything else. The channel remained silent for a long while before the voice of Captain Weaver came back on.

"Badgruiel? Heh. I know your father, he is a good man and that alone would vouch for you Captain. However I do believe your friends want to talk to you anyways," the man said surprising both Natarle and Admiral Gloval who looked at each other in shock for neither of them knew that Natarle's father knew a man known as Jose Weaver. However before either of them could say anything else Flay Allster cried out before looking down at the two of them once more.

"We are getting a signal from the _Archangel _ma'am!" she excitedly reported with a smile and before Natarle or Gloval could order it she opened the channel, and the bridge's main monitor lit up to show the head and shoulders of Captain Murrue Ramius the Captain of the _Archangel_, who only smiled at Natarle before spotting Flay beaming back at her which made the other woman's smile grow larger.

"You are early Natarle. Can't you ever be on-time for a change?" she said with a large smirk on her face that made the gathered bridge-crew and officers of the _Dominion _to laugh in response. Natarle after shaking off her shock at the revelation she just received from Jose Weaver, and smiled in return at her old Captain.

"It is always good to be early Murrue, as you very well know," Natarle responded with the same smirk on her face. That made her own crew along with the _Archangel_'s laugh in response.

"It is good to have you back Natarle," Murrue responded after recovering from laughing and smiling warmly down at Natarle and her crew. However before Natarle could say anything in response Murrue turned to look to her left in surprise.

"Yes! It looks like we got the group back together again!" a voice said with humor that made the bridge of the _Archangel _and some of the people on the _Dominion_'s laugh in response, Natarle included.

"Yeah La Flagga you still owe me twenty bucks!" a voice said from the back of the _Dominion_'s bridge that made Murrue look back at her pick-up in confusion. A laugh from her left though distracted her once more.

"I thought it was the other way around Fokker!" came the response from the mystery voice of earlier that made the man standing at the back of the bridge, one Lieutenant Commander James Fokker laugh in response. Natarle turned to glare at her Mobile Suit commander before turning to look back at the still confused looking Murrue.

"Anyways Murrue are you going to have your friend Weaver let us in now," she said with a smile at her former captain who after shaking her head at the past conversation between the two former squadmates.

"Of course. I shall meet you and your crew at the dock," she finally said before signing off from the channel leaving the crew of the _Dominion _alone once more.

"_Dominion _welcome to The Factory. You are cleared to dock," the voice of Jose Weaver responded after Murrue's image disappeared from the monitor. Natarle could only smile before looking at Gloval and the rest of her crew for she knew that they had made the correct decision to come here.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Dock Two  
The Factory_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
(Cue Friends by Stephanie)

With a grace that spoke of her linage the _Dominion _slowly entered the docking bay right next to her sister ship the _Archangel_. To anyone watching it was quite a sight for the two Angels where now finally together. After a few moments the black-painted twin finished her docking routine, and a hiss the pressured equaled between the bay's docking arm and the _Dominion_'s number two docking port. Waiting in front of the arm's door Murrue Ramius watched as the light above the door cycled from red, to yellow, and finally to green, with her officers arrayed behind her. The brown-haired captain took a deep breath and watched as the door slid open to reveal Captain Natarle Badgruiel in a black jumpsuit with her own officers following behind her. However the two women did even notice their officers or anything else for the two could only look at one another. As they did so the two started to remember the months since they parted, not to mention the times they spent together during the mad rush to get to Alaska. Nothing else mattered to them and before anyone could say anything else the two stepped forward towards each other to stare at one another before Murrue finally took a final step towards Natarle before wrapping the other woman in a hug surprising the black-haired officer that had been not just Murrue's XO but a very good friend.

"Welcome Home Natarle. Welcome Home," Murrue whispered and Natarle could only close her eyes and returned the hug as tears started to fall from her eyes, for she was indeed home once more.

-o-**Fin**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post Chapter**

…And that is it. The ending of Divergence, though there is still the Epilogue but the story is pretty much over. Anyways this is what I imagined the story was going to end up when I first started to write Divergence back in November. I personally think it is a great way to end the story. I thought that Friends by Stephanie from 00 would be a great song to play during that final scene.

Many are most likely wondering why I am ending it here, but it was a decision that I decided would be a good one. One reason behind this was that originally this was a story I started for the National Novel Writing Month, and while I managed to put down the required Fifty Thousand Words the story was not yet over therefore it went on, but I feel like I am kind of cheating and decided to end it. Another reason is that the story was growing out of my original plan for it therefore I am splitting into two parts. Therefore there is going to be a Sequel, Gundam SEED Resolution so the story of the _Dominion _and her crew is not over just yet.

Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed Divergence and everyone will return for Resolution, though that maybe a while for I am going to focus on Dawn for a while. With that out of the way I shall let you get to the Omakes since I did promise two of them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Omake #6  
Rush-Jobs**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Battle of Panama was well on the way, and once more the Alliance was losing and very badly. The men in charge of the base knew this and where trying to figure out a way out of this when the overall commander in charge bounced his fist off the wall next to him as he watched yet another unit was lost.

"That is it! Deploy the 13th Autonomous Corp immediately!" the officer ordered with a snarl, causing the far more junior officer standing next to him look over at the officer in surprise and shock.

"Are you sure of that sure sir?" the Junior Officer asked the far senior officer in charge of the base.

"Yes! This is the reason we organized are own Mobile Suit Corp. It is time to show those Space Monsters that they no longer have the upper-hand," the senior officer said with a snarl, before he grinned as he watched as the brand new GAT-01 Strike Daggers where deployed from a nearby monitor.

"This is the 13th Autonomous Corp we are now moving out Command. We are going to show those Space Monsters a thing or two about Mobile Suits. Wait a minute…what is this?" a voice said over the command center's speakers. However much to the shock of the gathered personal in the Command Center, watching the monitors displaying the Strike Daggers suddenly saw something right out of their nightmares. Every single Strike Dagger suddenly stopped in their tracks and started to just fall apart. The various pieces of the Daggers hit the ground, as did the jaws in the command center.

"What…happened?" the senior officer asked in shock looking around as more and more of the Strike Daggers started to do the same.

"I tried to warn you sir, the Strike Daggers are only rush-jobs and where not expected to see combat," the junior officer said just as the entire command center blew up killing everyone there.

-o-**End**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Omake #7  
Prepare To Die!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After dropping off Lacus at her quarters after a very intense date through The Factory's small city-block Kira was on his way to his own quarters to get some much needed sleep for had a big day tomorrow. However he stopped in shock when a long haired version of himself stepped in front of him with an angry expression on his face.

"Kira Yamato! You killed my father prepare to die!" the young man said angrily but stopped and blinked before shaking his head. Kira meanwhile just looked at the other in shock before shaking his own head.

"That is not what I meant to say! I really need to stop watching those movies that Meriol and Prayer like to watch. Never mind we shall do this later," the young man said before walking past Kira and disappearing. Kira just stood there for a moment before shaking his head and resuming his journey.

"I really need to stop watching those damn movies that Lacus likes to watch," Kira said with a sigh before finally entering his own quarters and soon fell asleep to dream about four fingered men and roguish looking Spaniards .

-o-**End**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Heh! Both of these Omakes were very entertaining and fun to write. The first is an old blooper I had written a while ago when I first starting to hear bad things about the Strike Daggers. The second is blamed on watching The Princess Bride way to much. /snicker/

Anyways folks that is about it for it is time for this author to hit the hay and get some much needed sleep of his own. As that one bunny likes to say: That's All Folks!


	16. After Phase: The Peacekeepers

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Divergence

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_By William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Life Goes On from Gundam SEED Destiny **

**After-Phase: The Peacekeepers **

_The Peacekeeper Faction was formed in late July of CE71 at the Mobile Ship Dock known as Mulciber located at L4. The Faction brought together anti-war and moderate factions from the Earth Alliance as well as the PLANTs and ZAFT. Not to mention the remains of the Orb Defense Forces that remained after the disastrous Battle of Orb. Also included are a few other third party forces joined as well wanting to end the war, including the crew of the Mulciber, along them the Serpent Tail Mercenary Group while being hired to protect Lacus Clyne still wanted an end to the war. They all came together for one purpose a quick end to the war and as a moderate third faction in the war. While not as large or powerful as the Alliance and ZAFT it was still has a lot of power with two powerful Archangel Class ships counted along their number. Even then no military group of ships were complete without support ships, while the Junk Guild has been contracted to provide resupply service to the ships of the Faction, none of the warships of the Faction would be able to operate without the support of the Mulciber…_

_- Taken from __Factions of the Bloody Valentine Wars _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Main Meeting Hall  
__Mobile Dock Ship _Mulciber _aka The Factory  
__Deep Lagrange Four Zone  
__July 14, CE71  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the main meeting hall of The Factory the various leaders of the various factions that called The Factory home at that moment met to decide the fate of their combined group and what they where going to do in the months ahead. First there was the leaders of the Orb Remnant with Captain Murrue Ramius, Captain Nadia Links, Colonel Ledonir Kisaka, and their overall leader Lady Cagalli Nara Attha. Then there was the leaders of the Clyne Faction being represented by Commander Andrew Waltfield, Marcus Navarre, Captain Serena Maxwell, Captain Alice Weaver, and their own leader Lacus Clyne. Thirdly the Valkyrie Faction were represented by Captain Natarle Badgriuel, Captain Vince Grant, Lieutenant Commander James Focker, Lieutenant Commander Henrietta Thompson, and the leader of the Faction Admiral Henry Gloval. Also included in the meeting where the commanders of the handful of smaller factions that where part of the larger faction. With Captain Adam Wells representing his own ship and crew, Jose Weaver himself represented the crew and civilians who called The Factory home, Gai Murakumo was representing the Serpent Tail Mercenaries, and finally a few Junk Techs there for the Junk Guild. All together it was a lot of firepower and a little political power as well represented in one room. For the combined group were represented by thirteen ships of various classes not including support ships and over one hundred ten mobile suits of various descriptions, of that number eight where the superior G-Weapon Type Mobile Suits. It was quite a powerful force all wanting the same thing, though of yet not under a single banner for every faction where still kind separate. Hence the idea of meeting like things to get things organized, and other minor things taking care of. Like who should be the leader of the gathered faction, for it would not be a good idea to have all of the various pieces of the combined force run with their own commands there had to be someone in overall command.

"So is everyone agreed that Vice Admiral Henry Gloval shall be our overall leader?" Jose Weaver, running the meeting since it was he was basically hosting the group, asked looking around at the group with a frown, where he receive various nods from the everyone in the room, all but Gloval himself who was shaking his head in disbelieve at this decision for it was the last thing he was expecting.

"Are you all sure about this, for like mentioned I was once part of the Earth Forces and will any Orb or former ZAFT soldier follow my orders?" the man asked looking around at the other heads wondering what they where all thinking. He was in turn surprise when Lacus Clyne herself stood up.

"Admiral Gloval I think I am speaking for many of the former ZAFT personal under me that they would honored to be under your command. For you are one of the few Alliance Officers that they respect above all else. For it was you who and your former ship the _Gates _which saved several PLANT Transports from pirate attacks, even one attack that was from the Eurasian Federation who happened to be your ally at that time. Not many would have done that Admiral," the young woman said with a soft smile before taking her seat next to her boyfriend Kira Yamato. She had mentioned the several times when Admiral Gloval and his former command the _Gates _had intercepted various pirate attacks on PLANT bound Transports. Henry looked shocked at this, and was about to say something when Colonel Kisaka stood up.

"Admiral I must say that any Orb soldier would gladly put themselves under your command sir. For it is not every day that an Atlantic Federation Officer would put his ship between a pirate attack and a civilian space colony, but you did sir and earned a lot of respect in the Orb Union for doing that. Beside I think I speak for the Clyne Faction when I say that with you getting command of the Herschel Shipyards before the war started no one under us have any resentment against you for you sat behind a desk for the majority of the since then," the Orb officer said much to Gloval's further shock and looked over at Lacus Clyne who could only nod at Colonel's point. He looked over at the other leaders and saw them nodding in agreement. However he was in turn surprise when Jose Weaver himself stood up and looked over at him.

"Admiral I must say for myself that it would be an honor and a privilege to be once again under your command and I think it is the same with Captain Wells and his crew," the man said with a smile and nodded towards Captain Wells who could only nod in agreement with the engineer. Adam Wells had when Admiral Gloval commanded the _Gates _all those years ago been his chief tactical officer. Henry had been quite surprised to see his own former command as part of the combined group when he got shown around the large dock when he first arrived. The aged Admiral could only look around at the others with a shocked look on his face, but was shocked for a final time when one of the Junk Techs stood up and looked over at the Admiral.

"Admiral Gloval while my people and I will not see any real combat under your command, I still must say that I quite agree my compatriots here today that you will make an excellent leader of our gathered forces. For you did not really save any of our ships in the past like the others have mentioned, but you still helped us by securing our rights with the Earth Alliance," the man said with a smile on his face and a bow towards the Admiral who could now just shake his head and smile. With a soft sigh he got up and turned to look around the room at the beaming faces around him. Jose Weaver quickly vacated the head seat and sat down next to Captain Wells, actively turning the control of the meeting over to the older man.

"Very well then folks I gladly accept the position, but I must insist that Orb and the Clyne Faction supply my staff with an aide each to help me. Also we must decide which ship shall be my flagship for I can not really command from either the _Dominion _or the _Loki _for they are former ships of the Alliance, and not even the _Archangel _for the same reason," the Admiral said looking around at the others who could only nod in agreement with his suggestion, all of them where secretly glad that they picked the correct person to command them. Lacus Clyne looked over at Commander Waltfield before turning to look over at the Admiral.

"Admiral Gloval I believe the _Eternal _would be the perfect choice for your flagship, for not only was it built to serve as a support ship but it was to be a Flagship for ZAFT when it was needed. It even has a fully equipped Flag-Bridge built into it," the Pink Princess said after the commander nodded at her. The Admiral could only look at the two of them in surprise before nodding and bowing towards them.

"Thank Milady that is a perfect choice, and not to mention it helps that those _Sheppard _Class ships of yours are built to escort the _Eternal _doesn't it," the Admiral said with a smile at the shocked looks on their faces, though Commander Waltfield recovered first and could only laugh in response.

"Very well with that out of the way any of you have suggestions for names of our combined group for we have to have something at least to call ourselves by don't we," he said looking around the room and was surprised as many started to talk at once voicing their opinions on a name before Gloval waved them down.

"Well that was interesting. Lady Lacus why don't you go first since you just remained silent while the others all jumped up with their suggestions for a name?" he asked turning to look Lacus who smiled before standing up.

"The Peacekeepers since we are actively keeping the peace are we not?" the former songstress asked looking around to see the others nodding in agreement with the suggestion for it sounded perfect for such a group like them.

"Very well then we are now the Peacekeepers or for appearance sake the Peacekeeper Faction. Now with that out of the way I need to mention one final thing this maybe the final overall meeting, diplomatic meeting anyways, between us. For we are basically a military formation therefore I expect you all to follow my orders and not to complain about those orders. Granted I know that there are going to be some decisions I can not make by myself but overall I expect my orders to be followed. Is that clear?" he said with a serious look on his face as he looked around the room to see the others nodding in agreement though as expected there were a few who looked a little rebellious over this but the vast majority of the group where nodding in agreement with him. For it made sense to them for they voted to make the man their commander therefore it would be expected that they followed his orders.

"Alright with that out of the way I say our very first line of business as a whole is to start creating a clear chain of command for the Faction overall for we going to need one in place…" Admiral Gloval went on moving the meeting on and with it the birth of the Peacekeeper Faction.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Office of the Supreme Chairman  
__Aprilius One PLANT  
__Lagrange Five  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the darkened office of the PLANT's Supreme Chairman the man himself looked over his folded hands at the man standing in front of his desk. This man wore a white uniform of a ZAFT Team Commander and a very lethal air about him.

"Are you sure about this information Commander?" the older man asked with a frown looking down at the opened folder sitting in front of him.

"Yes Chairman my agent is very good and I doubt anyone is this rabble know about him being a ZAFT agent," the Commander replied with an evil grin on his face, one that that Chairman shared before he closed the folder and staring back at the Commander.

"Very well Commander I know you have been assigned lately to Intelligence but I want you to lead the attack on this rabble hiding out in L4 personally," the Chairman ordered handing the man the folder back which went under one arm, before the Commander saluted the Chairman.

"Thank you sir I shall not let you down," the Commander replied before making his way out of the office, however he was stopped by the Chairman's raised hand.

"Please tell Commander Le Creuset on your way out to come in," he ordered making the Commander salute again and finally leave the office. A few moments later another white uniformed man entered the office before saluting the Chairman.

"Commander Le Creuset reporting as ordered Chairman," the masked man known as Rau Le Creuset said looking down at the Chairman.

"Ah Commander, I must say that I am not all that impressed with your latest mistakes therefore I am relieving you of your command and putting young Yzak Joule in command of your team. However you are still useful therefore I am assigning you to a special project," the Chairman ordered with a glare at the masked man who remained impassive at this and only stand there.

"Understood sir I understand," he said another salute to the Chairman and internally cursed wondering why the Chairman was doing this.

"Very well then here is your new orders, I am sure you shall enjoy this little assignment I am giving you," the Chairman said handing over a folder he took from a pile of other similar folders before handing it over to masked commander, who took it and opened it to look. As he did so his eyes widened in surprise before he internally started to cackle in glee. With a snap he closed the folder and saluted the Chairman a final time.

"It will be my honor to accept this assignment sir," the blond haired commander responded with an almost insane grin on his face, one that made even the Chairman question the others sanity.

"Very well you are dismissed Commander," the Chairman waving the man out of his office and with a final salute the masked commander was gone. With a sigh the Chairman picked up another folder before opening it. His work continued on and paper rustling was all you could hear in the office as the Chairman started to look through the various reports on his desk.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Fleet Admiral's Office  
__Pentagon, Atlantic Federation  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In another equally darkened office three men sat around a table looking through a similar report. After a brief few moments they almost as one turned to look over at the skinny and bald man standing in front of the table they sat at.

"This is very good information you brought before us Director, and we shall make use of it. You are dismissed," the center man said before turning to look at his two companion's sitting with him, not even noticing the fourth man rushing out of the office.

"So what exactly should do with this information Director?" the center man asked with a frown waving at the folder he just finished reading. The addressed man simply folded his hands over his own folder before him before looking over at the third man.

"Well Admiral Sutherland's Mobile Attack Group, the three G-Weapons along with them, is not ready for deployment and since we lost Commander Gustav's squadron are options are limited," the man answered waving at the third man, Rear Admiral Sutherland and sighed.

"Yes it is to bad about Gustav he was an excellent and fine officer, not to mention the defection of Gloval and his group is a very big hit to our moral," the first man said a little wistfully, which made the two others scowl for the defection of the Valkyrie Faction was still a sore point with them. Suddenly the second man looked up and grinned evilly before chuckling.

"I do believe I have the prefect man for this job," he said with another chuckle making the other two men look at him in confusion before the first man Fleet Admiral Hudson suddenly look shocked and almost scared before staring at the second man.

"You don't mean…" he said in disbelieve but was cut off as Admiral Sutherland started to laugh as well as he got who was being mentioned.

"Oh yes he would be the prefect choice for this mission," the second man said with another evil chuckle. The Fleet Admiral could only look over at his two companions and shrug before dragging another folder in front of him.

"Anyways moving on should we really form two more Mobile Attack Groups…" the Fleet Admiral said bringing the other two back to the present and back to business as usual for the three men, who where the most powerful men in the Earth Alliance at that moment. Unknown to them a new enemy was about to make itself known to the world at large, shocking not only them but the world in general.

-o-**The End**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post Chapter Notes**

Well folks that is officially the end of Divergence, and I hope everyone enjoyed reading my little piece writing here. I know I am not one of the best authors on this side and I am quite glad at the reactions I got from this story. I hope everyone returns for the Sequel.

Anyways moving on, I know some are going to be surprised about Admiral Gloval becoming the overall commander of this new Peacekeeper Faction, but I had planned for this since the start of the story. For another thing I never understood why no-one was in overall command of the TSA. Granted I know the three commanders shared overall commander but there was not overall commander in charge of them. It may have worked with the TSA, but with the larger Peacekeeper Faction they need someone to hold command that like mentioned in Phase Eight it had to be someone that both Orb and ZAFT respected. Therefore the reasoning of Admiral Gloval in command.

Also some of you are sure to be shocked that he choose the _Eternal _as his flagship, but as mentioned I had a few good reasons for him to do it. Besides I always thought the _Eternal _would make a pretty good flagship. Granted we see it playing that role in the last bit of Destiny.

Before I forget once more I like to direct you to my profile where I have set-up a small section for Reference Links and in this section is links for Line-Art for the now famous Skull Dagger, M1 Astray in Factory Colors, Duel Dagger in Gustav Squadron Colors, and finally Buster Dagger in its Skull Squadron Colors. Enjoy!

Anyhow folks that is about it for this chapter and story. Now I shall move on to my Afterword, which I am sorry to say is replacing my usual Omake. Again I shall see you in the Sequel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Afterword **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

This story was originally conceived to be simply a POV of the crew of the _Dominion _and their defection from the Alliance. For I have read others version of the _Dominion _defecting like Brothers in Arms by Solid Shark and Divergence by Maileesaeya, by never from the overall POV of the crew onboard said ship. It however soon got chosen to be the my entry for the 2009 National Novel Writing Month and it soon grew from my original plans and became what you see before you. It is now at 69,180 words long without notes and Omakes, over 19,000 words more then the 50k I needed for NaNoWriMo. As well as taking 108 Pages in Word in Times New Roman and Size 11 Font. As for the reaction from this story, it got 43 Reviews (Not counting any I am going to get from this chapter), over Thirty-Four Hundred hits, and it has been put in one C2, as well as put on eleven Alert Lists and ten favorite lists. I thank you for all the response to this story, for I know it is not my best. /bows/ Just thank you.

Now I like to thank a few people who have made this story possible. First like always I have to thank my mother and step-father who have always encouraged my writing ever since I started back in my Freshman Year. Next I like to thank my ever reliable Co-Author and Beta Reader SethMKlein who has stuck with me for not only Honor but this story as well. I thank you my friend. Next I like to thank Strike_Zero from the Mechatalk Forums who created the Skull Dagger, and the various other Linearts he had created at my request for this story. I thank you sir for these wonderful images. Finally I like to thank the guys and girls at NaNoWriMo who created such an awesome program that created this story.

Now to round this up I like to thank a few other people who read and reviewed this story of mine. I thank you all of guys, bloodynight85, F-14 Tomcat Lover, General MG, Patriot-112 and especially FraserMage who has reviewed many of my SEED Stories along with Tomcat. Of course I can not forget the new guy Bryon Lancaster, I thank you all for the reviews, and those I have not named here or those have read or not reviewed. I thank you all.

Anyhow that is about it folks and I shall see you all in the Sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolution (Not to mention Angelic Dawn!) where we get to see the ending of the overall story. Ciao!

- William R. Woods  
aka. Deathzealot (deathzealotzero)  
April 10, 2010


End file.
